


Dusting for PUNishment

by EvergreenEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Mafia Sans, Misunderstandings, Murder, Music, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Sans Has Issues, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sex in a Car, Shooting Guns, Smut, Song Lyrics, Speakeasies, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, body parts, jealous toriel, mafiatale, mentions brothels, mix of more modern tech and info but still has 20s vibe, past soriel kinda, reader is a trained hitman, reader sings and plays piano, sans is a player, toriel is not liked here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster came to the surface and within a couple years there were gang wars everywhere within the city, humans against monsters. You were raised by a local mafia and became one of the best hitmen your boss had to offer. Soon you were taking up jobs to dust monsters but that doesn't sit right with you, you may murder people for a living, but you don't kill innocent people who don't deserve to be whacked off. With the help of a secret partner, you are able to sneak out monsters with hits on their heads while the mafia paid you to kill them. How long will it take for them catch on? and why do they ask for the collected remains of the monsters?</p><p>(On Hiatus, coming back after kinktober)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lucky Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SniffleDipple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/gifts), [SapphireWolf1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWolf1122/gifts).



> SapphireWolf1122 lets me throw ideas at her all the time and always corrects me so a shout out to her too! if you want to read a papyrus/reader, check out her fic Heart of Gold!
> 
> Mysterious_Girl convinced me to post this. i was only playing around with this idea and it started to form into a story and then this came out. (plus i been writing so much fluff lately, i needed a break XD) so thank you my fellow writer of skelesin! (and go check out her fic The Extra Fonts if you have time, it's great!)
> 
> so i hope you enjoy this!  
> if you notice any errors let me know and i'll fix them

You look through the scope of your rifle. “Target acquired.” You speak into an earpiece.

 

“Dust them when ready Dusty.”

 

You wait for a clear shot of the monster cat. You know exactly where to shoot for an instant kill. Your well-practiced eyes search for a clear shot. The monster turns around and you pull the trigger.

 

A bullet goes straight between her eyes, no pain on her face, just shock as she crumbles into dust. “Objective achieved, now collecting evidence.” You sling your trusty rifle over your shoulder and head over to the fire escape. You jump to the ladder and kick the hinge, making it slide down the street below.

 

You grab your duffle bag that you hid behind a dumpster and put away your rifle. You walk over to the dust pile on the sidewalk. Everyone had scurried away once they heard the gunfire. People in this city know not to get in the way of criminal actions or else they will be on the other end of a barrel as well. The bullet you fired sat in the middle of the pile. You pick it up; it buzzed with magic still on it and had a purple glow.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, mama got you.” You tuck the bullet inside a secret pocket inside your navy blue pantsuit jacket. You pull a jar out of the duffle bag and start to scoop the dust into a jar. The mafia group you work for are a bunch of sick fucks that like to collect the ashes of the monsters they have dusted.

 

You were their best hitman before monsters came to the surface, they would ask for things like fingers, tongues, or eyeballs for evidence of the death of the people that you have whacked back then, but then monsters came into the picture. They called you obviously to start dusting them, for no real reason other than to claim territory, racism, or the fun of having a jar of their remains. You became so good at dusting that they started to call you Dusty, since you always came back covered in monster dust. You smirk every time they call you that, not because it sounds like a stripper’s name or what everyone else thinks, that you enjoy killing them. In actual fact, you have never killed a monster before. The people you killed before were horrible people, so you had no problem killing them and then cutting body parts off them. You weren’t a saint, but you weren’t an asshole who went around making innocent people's’ lives hell on purpose. So when people praise you for killing X amount of monsters and call you Dusty, you smile and laugh because you were working for idiots, not doing what you are being paid to do for nearly two years now.

 

You start to head over to the car that waited for you to take you to the boss and deliver the goods. You were aware of someone else watching you besides the people that were in the car. You pretend to adjust your knives in their holster behind your back, and you give the person a thumbs up discreetly. They see this and leave, understanding the signal.

 

* * *

 

 

You place the jar on the Boss’s desk. “Here, one dusty cat monster in a jar.”

 

He smiles, taking the jar and admiring it. “Fantastic, good job Dusty, as always. You seem to be the only one who is capable of doing jobs without the hassle of abductions.  This one was a real eyesore to me.”

 

“I don’t give a fucking cat’s ass what it was, where’s what you owe me?” You spat, keeping up the image of a hard core hitman.

 

“Vinnie.” He snaps his fingers. A man in an all-black suit hands you a brief case. You snatch it out of their hands, open it up to count the money, and once you were satisfied by the amount, you shut it.

 

You start to leave with your duffle bag over your shoulder and the suitcase in your other hand. “Seya next time, I got another monster to do.” You hear him laugh as you leave.

 

“Now that is my Dusty, just like her dad was.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey hon, I’m back.” You walked into your house. No one knew where you lived and certainly wouldn’t expect you to live here. You had made the outside of your house look like an abandoned old meth lab. Meth labs are extremely dangerous and the areas become branded as a toxic hazard place, because the fumes last forever, the building (or trailer, car, etc.) is no longer safe for humans and is burned to the ground. Only people who wish to die would enter something like that. But you put up enough security and metal sheets up that no one could come in. Inside looks like any normal one bedroom house. Despite being in the mafia and a known killer, you have very normal simple taste. You set down your duffle bag, the money was now inside it too. You went through the bills and ditched the suitcase, just to be safe if someone decided to plant a tracking device inside it.

 

“Welcome back ___. I assume the exchange went well.” You skipped over to the only person left in the world who knows your real name, the only person you love in this whole world. He was working on making new bullets for you with his favorite hoodie up. He always does that when he is really concentrating. You two have been together since you first met him, he was running from the mafia after he got shot for walking down the wrong street, he tried to take a shortcut down an alley but ran into you. That was the first time you met anyone like him, granted monsters had only recently arrived to the surface. Together you formed a plan to help monsters as much as you could, using his brilliance with magic and your snap shot shooting, you guys were doing pretty well. But in the process of your guys’ plan, you fell in love. Cliché but he is just too darn cute, you couldn’t help it.

 

“Yup, I got loads of mullah to add to our stash. And the sweet little thing was absorbed perfectly, Jack-Rabbit.” You side the purple glowing bullet on the table as you purred his codename.

 

“Good, she should come out in 24 hours then I’ll sneak her out of town.” He wiped the bullet clean and placed it on a small pillow.

 

You get a devious idea and decide to straddle him at his work desk. “So that means we got plenty of time to fuck like the rabbit you are.” You push back his hoodie, his bunny ears popping out. His left one had the bullet hole in it from when he was shot. It was long ago healed and it kind of looks like it was an old piercing hole thanks to the fur regrown around it. You rub his fuzzy face as you kiss him on his small nose. He chuckles and grabs your butt hard, causing you to yelp.

 

“Sorry, but with you, that isn’t nearly enough time Dusty, or should I say Miss Furry? Because if this is what turns you on,” he gestures towards himself, “you have to be a furry.”

 

You laugh as he rubbed his hands on your back. “So true, there are never enough hours in the day that I can be fully satisfied with my love for you and to truly enjoy ourselves. And no, it isn’t because you are some weird sexual fantasy come true of mine, may you be a rabbit, human, even a froggit, I will still love you and want you.” You kiss him passionately, making sure that your feelings are conveyed through your body. He takes the hint and picks you up and takes you to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 

You are woken up by your phone ringing. You try to find it reaching around the bed, Jack isn’t there anymore. You finally find it and sit up answering the phone, keeping a blanket over your exposed body. “Hello?”

 

“Dusty… we got another… job for you.” It was the boss, but he sounds off.

 

“Okay? Is it a more difficult target?” Shit, usually Jack would be here to help if the magic bullet he makes doesn’t work. You never make a monster hit without him for emergencies. Maybe it won’t be a monster.

 

“We got two monsters that we need taken care of.” Double shit, Jack already left to escort the cat monster out of the city.

 

You try and compose yourself and answer with a serious voice. “Roger that, location, time, subjects?”

 

“23rd street, old Morgan factory, today at 4:00, one rabbit one cat.” Odd, the boss’s tone is strange today.

 

You shrug it off. “Got it.”

 

“Babydoll… better not be late.” He hangs up; you haven’t heard your old nickname in such a long time. You toss your phone on to the nightstand and look at Jack’s empty side of the bed. He left the shirt he was wearing yesterday on the edge; you grab it and smell him. With the shirt to your face, you flop down on to the mattress, recounting the wonderful night before hand and fall into a blissful sleep.

 

You wake up from your nap. “Jack?” You still haven’t gotten dressed since you were stripped last night. Taking Jack’s shirt, you slip it on and go look for your sweet bunny. He hasn’t come back yet and that is weird. The informant that he has usually is late, maybe that is why he is still gone. You go to the kitchen to make something to eat before you have to go. You see a bagel on the counter with a note.

 

_Dusty;_

_Turns out that the cat monster actually works for the monster mafia; she is a smuggler for them who was undercover when she accidentally pissed off your boss. It is going to take time to get ahold of them and transport Catty (yes that is her name). I made you food before I left. Go ahead if you have a job today, I prepped some bullets just in case. Be back soon._

_Love Your Jack-Rabbit_

_P.S.: She may or may not have come out early and saw us naked cuddling. I told her your name was Jessica. Yup, you are Jessica Rabbit. Have fun sexy._

You laugh at the letter as you bit into the bagel. Human girl (cartoon, but still) who married a rabbit because he makes her laugh, that sounds about right. You finish off your food as you load up your rifle then get dressed in an all black pant suit like usual with a matching fedora.

 

You make it to the address with time to spare; you see the car and go to greet them. “Hey, Dusty here, where are the… targets?” You see Jack tied up inside the car and you hear an annoyingly familiar laugh behind you. Everything goes black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You were currently tied to a chair, with your hands tied behind your back. The happiness you lived for nearly the past two years with your beloved bunny has been interrupted thanks to your now ex-boss. Turns out collecting dust of their whacked off victims as trophies aren’t what they were really meant for. Something was up. For hours they have interrogated you for where you hid the real dust of your monstrous victims. You were confused to what they could do with a pile of sparkling dust? They were getting nowhere with you, honestly they were going easy on you. No one has raised a hand to you, since you are still part of the family and one of the boss’s favorites. He has been aching to make you one of his play things. He still does, from the look of anger on his face right now, finding out that a monster got to play with his toy first.

 

“You dirty monster fucker, you betrayed your kind and made an ignorant moron out of me by stealing from me, taking money you didn’t earn, to be with that thing.” The Boss paced in front of you, ranting. He turned to you and gave you a disturbing smile. “You must miss that abomination, don’t worry, you can see him here.” He slid a laptop in front of you as he laughed. You see your bunny, tied in a similar fashion as you were.

 

He was beaten and barely conscious as he slumped in the chair. “Jack-Rabbit…” You whispered his codename.

 

His ears twitched up, raising his head, you could see all the cuts made on his face, like they were trying to skin him. “Dusty, I don’t have any regrets, so don’t let them change the person I grew to love…” He gave you a halfhearted smile as a woman came into view, the same person who knocked you out earlier. How did she find out about you and Jack?

 

“Cleo, you bitch.” You gritted your teeth.

 

She smiles, walking around Jack. “What, Babydoll not getting her way, oh that is right; your new name is Dusty… or is it monster lover now? Both sound just as scandalous as your mother.” She pulled his ear with the bullet hole, making him face up and then pressed a knife to his throat.

 

“Don’t!” Too late, she dragged the knife across his neck, dust spilling into the air through the slit, and he turned to dust after gasping for air for what felt like forever. You shook in your chair, grinding your feet into the ground and chewing on the inside of your cheek till a metallic taste filled your mouth, trying not to cry. You won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing tears or how much pain you truly are in.

 

“So where are all the monsters that you ‘dusted’?” The boss brought a chair closer to you, sitting in it backwards. You didn’t reply, which earned you a punch in the face by a goon that you hadn’t noticed. More blood filled your mouth. The boss reached out, pulling you by the chin to face him. “It’s a shame; you really do look like your mother, so beautiful. Too bad she wasn’t a good toy and slept with one of my men. Only reason you are here is because that man was one of my best gun men and said you had potential. But he thought he could have your mother all to himself. What a fool, a dead fool.” His hand went down to expose your collar bone. “You know, my favorite spot on your mom was right here, just above her luscious chest. You aren’t as bust as she was but…”

 

You glare at him the whole time. Not liking how he is touching you. ”How does becoming her replacement at our establishment sound, huh? We can always use another high class whore with vocals like yours.” You spit blood into his eye, making him step back.

 

“I won’t do anything you want me to do.” You are filled with defiance, the need to show that he doesn’t own you flares through your eyes as you glare down at him.

 

He wipes away the blood from his face. “Fine, Vinnie and I prepared something for you, to ‘persuade’ you into talking. Do it about here.” The boss pointed to right below your collarbone and then left the room as Vinnie held up something that glowed orange.

 

* * *

 

 

You were a stupid ignorant fool to think that you could get away with this shit. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fuck, fuck, fuck. God damn it, fuck me!” You curled into yourself sitting in a dirty alleyway. You rubbed the palms of your hands into your eyes as you rocked your body back and forth, trying to stop the tears from coming back. Like it would matter, you were black and blue with bruises and your leg had a constant flow of blood running down it, pooling into your shoe. How could you be so careless? You fucked up so bad, now he is gone… You place a hand in your pocket and gripped the small container, inside was him. Well, what was left of him that was in dust form. You didn’t care anymore if you died there. If you died, with the person you loved the most in your hand, you would be okay. You did what you could for monsters so far, more than their own kind’s mafia did for them. If you die, you wonder, will you see him? Will he be there waiting for you? Or will everything you have done so far judge you as someone unworthy of a happy afterlife? You felt your sins crawl up your spine. No, no amount of good will ever make up for the amount of lives you took, for good or evil, doesn’t matter. But you could make them pay for what they did. Kill every last one of them. Make the boss watch as his empire slowly dwindles to just him, then you will exact your revenge. Yes, that’s what you will do, you are already going to go to hell for your EXP and LV alone. You feel determined, and try to stand, but your leg gives out. Your vision in the eye that wasn’t swollen shut was becoming blurry; you were going to pass out from the lack of blood.

 

“Goodbye, my Jack-rabbit.” You whispered to the container in your pocket as you fall to the ground. Before everything went dark, you swear, you heard voices and something lifting you.

* * *

 

 

You wake up to your muscles screaming in pain. You looked around and notice that you can’t move. You see that you are tied to a chair still and your leg has been treated. You must have dreamed of escaping, there is no way you escaped from them so easily without being followed. You sighed, closing your eyes as you lower your head as you wait for someone.

 

Twenty minutes go by when someone finally entered. “Why keep me here? Just kill me already.”

 

“SHUT UP! WE’LL ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE PUNK!” You jump to the sound of something going by you and hitting the wall. You turn around to see a magical spear in the wall. Finally turning to face the voice, there was a blue woman with red hair whose furious glare look just as deadly as her razor sharp teeth. Great, you went from the bear cave into shark infested waters. “You are obviously part of a human mafia, with those kinds of stats, what are you here to do? Scope out our territory? Here to dust some innocent monsters?”

 

Shit, fuck sharks, this is your grave. You flinch when she comes walking towards you. “Now Undyne, I doubt the human had any malicious intent with injuries like that…” You noticed the tall skeleton in a black slacks and wearing a bright orange shirt with a black tie.

 

“Then what is this Paps?” She held up a small container, your container.

 

“You bitch…” You struggle in your restraints

 

“What was that punk?!” The fish woman grunted at you.

 

You tried to calm your breathing, letting your anger get in the way won’t get you anywhere with her. “Give that back, now. That is mine, not yours, you have no right.”

 

She gave the skeleton a knowing growl. “See? She is an addict looking for her fix of Zap. Do you even realize that this-”

 

You lower your head. You can’t listen to the words, that this was the remains of a monster. You weren’t even able to get most of his back. “SHUT UP! Don’t say it, please, how would you feel if someone you loved was dusted in front of you?”

 

You hear her summon another spear. “Is that a threat?!” You can only shake your head. “What? Hey, Paps?”

 

The container comes to sight, being held by a skeletal hand. “Was this a person you loved?” You try to speak, but only a pained squeak comes out.

 

Your arms are cut free from behind you and you instantly grab for the container, holding it close to you. “Oh my Jack, I’m so sorry.” You feel yourself start to crumble; you heave over and wailed, no longer holding back. You press too hard into the container and wince. “Ouch.”

 

“Human, are you hurt somewhere else? Bring more medicine to room 4.” You look up to the worried skeleton as he speaks into his sleeve you assume has a microphone. Undyne has been quiet, arms crossed in the background.

 

“Heh, it’s fine, it’s just my new name that they gave me.” You laugh bitterly, looking back down.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Undyne finally piped up, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. But before you could answer, a monster comes in carrying foods and band aids.

 

She freezes as she gets close to you, the items clattered on the platter. “Jessica, Jessica Rabbit?” You look up to see a familiar purple cat monster.

 

“Catty… hey sweetheart, glad you made it home, I told you mama got you.” You smiled at her. At least Jack was able to rescue her. You almost forgot about her with everything that happened the last two days.

 

Catty was bouncing around and looked at Undyne. “This is Jessica Rabbit, Jack-Rabbit’s wife.”

 

You flinch at her saying Jack-Rabbit. “Wait, what? He was with a HUMAN? No fucking way!” Undyne spat, not believing it.

 

“Well, like, way fucking way, I saw them like totally in bed together… doing _it._ And he told me that she has been like working undercover in the human mafia.” Catty whispered with a blush on her face when she mentioned your intimacy with Jack, but it vanished quickly as she went on.

 

Papyrus was confused to what Catty meant, so he ignored her and turned back to you. “Where are you hurt human? And what was this new name that you have acquired?” He took a cloth from Catty to help clean off your wound they yet to have seen.

 

You start to unbutton your shirt; you were wearing black, so the blood isn’t as noticeable when it dried. You show them the new mark you were given. “We were found out. So instead of them calling me Dusty, I am now the Monster Fucker.” You hear everyone gasp, even Undyne cursed under her breath at your pulsing red flesh. The words ‘Monster Fucker’ was branded on to you, it will be there forever. A scar of melted skin and memories.


	2. Dust in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are now in the care of the monster mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ch yay!  
> i hope you like it and if you notice any errors let me know!
> 
> this is the song that mettaton plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoZVxPTvGp4

_Jack sat behind an old factory warehouse with Catty as they waited. Catty was watching Jack as he took a long drag of his cigarette.  Both were waiting for Jack’s informant to show up and take Catty back to the Boss’s secret mansion. Both unaware of someone who walked by from her own business deal, stalking them in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to attack. She pauses when the rabbit monster spoke up. “Got somethin’ to say?” He raised an eyebrow at the purple cat monster as she became flustered._

_“Oh, like ,not really… okay, can I. like, ask you a question?” Catty’s tail flicked back and forth with curiosity. Jack motioned for her to continue. “So how did you even, like, get with a human?” The hidden figure froze. She recognizes the cat monster now. She was the annoying monster caught selling monster food on their turf; the same one Dusty had supposedly killed. And the rabbit was with a human?_

_“Oh, um…. Well that is a long story. First off, she saved my life three months after we got to the surface. I was minding my own business when I ran into some mob goons; you can see how well that went.” He points the hole in his ear. “I managed to run down an ally, thinking I could lose them by hopping over a few fences, instead, I run straight into her. She was coming out of an underground gun shop at the time. I thought I was going to die, but she pulled me into the shop. The men didn’t find us, she bought me this hoodie so I could hide myself and she hid me at her place for a while. That wasn’t her first time saving a monster, there were froggits, whimsuns, two or three Temmies. The list goes on. I thought she was amazing and offered my assistance, a couple months later, things just kinda happened, ya know?” He smiled to himself, looking at a picture he secretly took of you as you were playing on your piano and singing. He loves the look on your face when you play and the sound of your voice makes him feel at peace._

_Catty presses her paws to her cheeks as she gushes over your love story. “I like can’t believe a human mobster and monster are, like, in love!” She sighs, wishing her life can be that exciting and romantic._

_“Yeah, but can you not tell anyone she is human? They might not take it too well… but if they need to know in a desperate situation, don’t hold back.” Catty nodded, but she was definitely telling Bratty when she gets home! The figure in the dark was having a hard time containing herself, her eye twitching from irritation. A human mobster? Who would be so low, so disgusting and desperate, to be with a fucking monster? And a rodent type at that. She was so furious that she had missed her chance of attacking. A new person had appeared out of thin air in front of the two monsters._

_“Heya, sorry I’m late. Someone had a bone to pick with me, so I broke his.” Catty jumped into the air, hair sticking up, startled by the sudden appearance of a short stocky character in an Italian navy blue suit and matching hat that hid most of his face, only revealing the huge sickening grin on his face._

_Jack was the only one who wasn’t surprised, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Still making puns like usual huh?”_

_The new monster only shrugged. “You used to find my puns humerous. If I was tibia honest, I kind of miss those days.”_

_“Life changed; I can’t follow you around anymore. I got other things to take care of.” He finished off his cigarette and stomped the bud down into the dirt._

_Catty flattened her fur as she giggled. “Yeah, like his wife Jessica.”_

_The figure finally lifted his head, revealing his skeletal face in a questioning look. “You got hitched?” Jack shrugged, not caring about correcting them. “I’m hurt, kid. I didn’t even get an invite even after being your mentor all those years. Here I thought you were bonely without me. Welp, time for us to go.” He throws a bag of monster candy at Jack, payment for returning Catty. “It would be sweet of you to come by and visit the gang some time, maybe with your sugar.” He places an arm around Catty and they both vanish. Jack pulls up his hood, stashing the candy away in his bag. He pulls out his phone, about to call you to let you know he was on his way back when something tackled him to the ground. His phone flew out of his hand and before he could retaliate, he was knocked out. The woman had finally made her move, taking down this monster was more important than the other two. She walked over to pick up his phone; a picture of you was on the screen._

_“Well hello Babydoll, looks like you have some explaining to do.” Cleo cackled, finally finding a way to get rid of the Boss’s perfect favorite toy, making room for her to be on top._

* * *

 

 

Sans was sitting at the bar of Grillby’s. He was hunched over the counter, his head resting in one hand as the other swirled an empty shot glass, thinking if he should have another. He was waiting for someone and dreading it. Having the tin can diva here rehearsing wasn’t helping either. Contemplating whether or not he should get Grillby to pour him another shot, a pair of little arms tried as hard as they could to wrap around him. The little hands only barely made it past his hipbones. He chuckles and turns around to greet the little one who tried their best to hug him. “Hey there little pup. Where’s your….mom?” Sans greeted Frisk as they smiled up at him. They motioned for Sans to bend down so they could whisper into his “ear”.  Sans sat back up after they were done. “Ah, she already headed down stairs with Grillby to do business huh? Well, take a seat and color or something, still waiting on Paps to finish up a job.” Of course Tori avoided him, she always does. Frisk nodded and carried their bag over to a table near the stage, while Sans tried to find a bottle of ketchup and/or whiskey over the counter.

 

“Oh darling~ how wonderful it is to see you!” Mettaton greeted them with a hug and they whispered into his ear. “Sing for you? Well of course! I can’t say no to one of my adoring fans, especially you, my beauty!” Mettaton let go of them and sat himself at the piano. “Now what to play…” His eyes scanned the room, only a few monsters and two human women were currently in the bar. No real mood to give him a hint to what to play, he looked back at Frisk. Their awaiting eyes pulled at his heart strings…. Hmm, maybe something that tugs at the heart strings. Mettaton starts to play the first song that comes to mind.

 

_The sun comes up,_

_I think about you._

_The coffee cup,_

_I think about you._

_I want you so,_

_It's like I'm losing my mind._

Sans finds what he was looking for, well one of the things he was looking for. Sans slaps the bottle of whiskey on the table and poured himself another shot.

 

_The morning ends,_

_I think about you._

_I talk to friends,_

_I think about you._

_And do they know?_

_It's like I'm losing my mind._

He doesn’t want to admit it, but Mettaton has a great voice and the song currently was getting to him. It was too close to home for how he was feeling. Tori…

 

_All afternoon,_

_Doing every little chore,_

_The thought of you stays bright._

_Sometimes I stand_

_In the middle of the floor,_

_Not going left,_

_Not going right._

_I dim the lights_

_And think about you,_

Nothing has been the same, no matter what she said or how she rationalized it, it didn’t change anything. So what they never got together? Does that make all the time they spent together any less meaningful?

_Spend sleepless nights_

_To think about you._

_You said you loved me,_

_Or were you just being kind?_

_Or am I losing my mind?_

She said those words, she said them! How could he forget? He returned them, but she took it back… well, more like saying it was a different love than his. How would she know? She never gave them a chance, as soon as she saw the fucking Boss again, she changed her mind. Said that their history came back to her and she couldn’t throw it away, she owed him that for not being there when they needed each other. But what about him? He loves her too! If that is her being kind, he doesn’t want to see her being cruel.

_I want you so,_

_It's like I'm losing my mind._

_Does no one know?_

_It's like I'm losing my mind._

Sans felt a tap on his shoulder, one of the human women came over asking to share the bottle of alcohol with him… liar. Only reason humans come here is to have sex with monsters. The era that monster culture is similar to is apparently a turn on for them. She was looking at him with lustful eyes. Tori never looked at him like that before, but then again she didn’t see him as something exotic to mount like this human… which isn’t the first. Is he even in the mood for sex right now?

_All afternoon,_

_Doing every little chore,_

_The thought of you stays bright._

_Sometimes I stand_

_In the middle of the floor,_

_Not going left,_

_Not going right._

The woman is trailing a hand down his arm, flirting. Sans could use a distraction… and the kid is being entertained… You know what? Why the fuck not? Might as well add her to the list of people he took to the back for some _private_ entertainment. He winks at her, placing an arm around her as he leads her to the back and into an enclosed room.

_I dim the lights_

_And think about you,_

_Spend sleepless nights_

_To think about you._

_You said you loved me,_

_Or were you just being kind!_

_Or am I losing my mind?_

‘Maybe I really am losing my mind?’ Sans thought to himself as he lowered the human to her knees, unzipping his pants, and imagines someone else doing these intoxicating touches on his bones.

 

~

 

Tori came back upstairs as the song ended; Frisk was clapping happily at Mettaton as he bowed. Sans wasn’t at the bar… guilt plagued her. She usually knows how to handle any situation at this point in her life, but this isn’t something she has ever experienced. She is unsure on how to express herself to Sans, who always disappears when she enters the room. She sighs and heads over to her child, who was now coloring. “Hello my child, I have finished my business with Mr. Grillby, I will be taking my leave now. I hope you have fun at the sleepover.” She leans down to give them a kiss on their forehead. They squeal and jump out of their seat to give her a quick hug. She waves her child goodbye as she is about to leave when the doors slam wide open.

 

“BROTHER! LITTLE PUP! I AM HERE TO PICK YOU BOTH UP FOR OUR SLEEPOVER!” Papyrus struts in, carrying a bone shaped club over his shoulder. Tori and him nod at each other before she makes her way out the door to where Greater Dog was waiting for her to take her home. The sleepover was a just a ruse to get Frisk away from some unfavorable human associates that Tori and Asgore had to go meet up with that night. Papyrus looked around the bar for his brother as Frisk came running over and hugged Papyrus’ leg. Frisk climbed up his leg and wrapped their body around it, holding on tight as Papyrus walked further in. “WHERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER?”

 

“Uh… he went to the back with uh… a friend. You don’t want to go in there right now Russ.” One of the monsters at the bar piped up, chuckling slightly.

 

“NONSENSE, I’LL GO GET THE LAZY SACK OF BONES. YOU STAY HERE LITTLE PUP!” Papyrus lifted the clinging child off his leg and set them back down. Instead of walking to the back, he turned around and went out the front door, heading to the back alley.

 

People chuckled. “May be a soldier working for the Boss, but he is still innocent to the world. He must be going to the actual back of the building.” They all snickered, enjoying themselves as Grillby came back to refill all their drinks.

 

Papyrus strutted over to the ally, looking for signs of his brother when he saw a faint glow around the corner. Ah, there he is…. “Oh, you aren’t Sans…” Papyrus looked down to a human woman, beaten and bleeding a dangerous amount of blood. Their SOUL was fluttering in front of them, going in and out of their chest, willing themselves not to die yet. Papyrus could see there was so much determination to live and the will to be good, the need to be better, and the pain that was in that small flickering SOUL. He bent down and placed a hand on the gushing wound. A small orange glow surrounded his hand as he closed the wound.  The SOUL finally went back inside the human and stayed there.  He pulled out his phone once he was sure the human was still breathing. “Undyne, I found something interesting at Grillby’s….”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was playing cards with Frisk as they waited for Undyne and Papyrus to finish interrogating the human. Paps, being too kind for his own good, helped the human without even looking at her stats. She was a LV 3… the only humans who make it there are generally soldiers of war, soldiers of a mob, or a serial killer. The way you were dressed and your body’s built, it was obvious that you worked for a human mob. A pretty shitty one for that if you are carrying Zap on you, the most sickening thing humans have done so far above ground. Frisk tapped Sans’ cheekbone. “Hmm? Sorry kid, was I scowling again?” They nodded and held up a two of spades. “Heh, nope, go fish.” Frisk pouted; they were currently losing and were not happy about it. Undyne came out of the room, looking exhausted. She came to the table and sat with a groan, leaning her head completely back. “So, is the human swimming with the fishes tonight?”

 

Undyne opened her one eye to glare at him. “No, she is staying here…ugh! Man this is so fucking weird. You knew Jack was married?”

 

“Only found out a few days ago, apparently they were together pretty much since we came to the surface. That’s all I know, oh and her name is Jessica?” Sans raised an eye-bone, laying his cards down. “What brought Jack up?”

 

“Let me ask you this, since you knew Jack better than anyone else… do you think Jack would ever get with a…human?” Undyne sat up and looked him in the eyes. Sans motioned for one of the dog monsters to take Frisk away.

 

Sans was even more confused. A lot of monsters get with humans, it isn’t that odd. “Uh, sure I guess, he is a curious guy. He had me teach him everything I know about magic and mechanics of weapons. What’s going on?”

 

Undyne pointed to the room. “The human in there, her name is Jessica… Jessica Rabbit… Mrs. Jessica Rabbit…”

 

Sans took a minute to register what Undyne was saying…. Oh, shit. “He married a human?! What the fuck is she doing with Zap?”

 

Undyne looked away, face becoming dark. “She doesn’t know what Zap is or what the humans use that for… all she knows is it is what is left of him… it’s Jack, Sans… he was dusted in front of her. That was all that she could get back… Sans, I have seen some messed up shit lately but this…” The door opened and Catty came out. Undyne stood up, sending the chair clattering down on the ground. “How’s the human?”

 

“Papyrus is, like, doing what he can right now. I, like, dressed the… burns… the ones on her arms and legs weren’t, like, as bad and they healed up nicely. They are only, like, faint lines now… but the other one… Maybe when, like, Tori gets back, she might be able to do more.” Undyne gave her a nod and the cat monster walked away.

 

Sans was frozen where he was… the kid is gone… for what? A human? Sans scoffed. He should have made Jack come back all those years ago, this could have been prevented.  Sans rubs his nasal bridge. What was the kid thinking of getting with a human, one that they think is connected to a human mafia? The door opens and Papyrus came out, carrying you. There were bandages all over your arms, some peaked through tears on your pants, more wrapped around your head and covered one eye completely. Closer, Sans could see more around your chest through your opened shirt. They really did a number on her. She was still crying in Paps’ arms, holding something close to her chest. “She has fallen asleep after I finished wrapping her still sensitive skin. I’ll take her to a guest room.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We should take her somewhere else that isn’t the Boss’s secret hideout.” Sans can see how badly you were hurt but that doesn’t mean he trusts you around the other civilian monsters that were living here.

 

“Sans, I saw her SOUL. I know there is good in her and that she wouldn’t harm us. I believe in her. I’ll be responsible for her if that makes you feel better. I found her, so I, the Great Papyrus, will be the one to care for her.” Papyrus left without leaving any room for discussion. Sans sighed, it didn’t make him feel better. He didn’t trust you or like you.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come now Mrs. Rabbit, you must eat. You don’t want to faint when you finally meet the Boss.” Papyrus has been trying for a few days now to get you to eat a full meal. But so far you have only managed to eat a single cinnabun or a few pieces of candy as meals. You turn away from Papyrus, laying with your back to him.

 

“Sorry Russ, but I can’t… I’m afraid I’ll throw it back up like last time.” Papyrus had made you a plate of spaghetti and the look he gave you to try made you unable to say no, even when your stomach protested after the third bite. It wasn’t terrible, not great, but you ate the whole plate. He was so happy he hugged you. The force of the hug was the final push that sent the contents of your stomach all over his back. You felt soooo bad. He thought he had poisoned you with his cooking; it took an hour to convince him you were just sick, spaghetti was too heavy of a meal for your churning stomach, and it wasn’t his GREAT cooking skills. He brought more cinnabuns today, in hopes to get you to eat two or three, but only managed one. “Russ, I know you are doing this for me and everything, I appreciate it, but I need some time. If that is alright with you?”

 

You hear Papyrus sigh heavily. “ALRIGHT HUMAN, I WILL LEAVE THE PLATE OF FOOD HERE. PLEASE TRY TO EAT THEM. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE BACK LATER TO CHECK UP ON YOU.” He gets up out of his chair and leaves the room.

 

“What are you doing ___?” You whispered to yourself. Now being alone, your mind wanders. What are you going to do after this? You can’t work anymore; your name has most likely been slandered to every other mob boss in the area. Fuck… and you have to meet the monster’s Boss, when he isn’t so busy.  What’s he going to say? Everyone here thinks your name is Jessica Rabbit and that you and Jack were married… maybe that’s a good thing. Less likely that you were going to be killed; maybe they will help you get out of town… or take down your old boss. You look at the nightstand where Jack’s container lay. Everyone was mad to find this on you, why? Was the boss hiding something from you all this time? Probably, you weren’t even that high in rank for most things, not like you cared. You have something else in your life to focus on… had something else. You curl yourself into a ball, holding your knees to your chest and cried. You plead for Jack to come back, to be there to hold you and kiss and tell you that he loves you. You want to feel his warmth around you in this cold bed. Your body ached with despair as you wailed into your pillow, soaking it with your tears. Anyone who walked by your door would be able to hear your muffled cries of despair for the lover you lost.


	3. Sing to Heal The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judgement is being passed on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ch!  
> hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors let me know
> 
> here is one of the [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feauLPLX1Es) you play, it is the second one. the first song is a group of people singing but i couldnt find anything that i liked or fit.

_“Pathetic.” The boss looked over you after they were done burning and beating you. He lifted your chin to the side to get a look at your melted flesh and sighed. “A shame, you had such beautiful skin. Too bad it was soiled by that monster. How far did you get with it anyways?” You looked up at him and gave him a smirk, blood dripping down the corners of your mouth. He pulled back, disgusted. “How could you!” He wiped his hands in a tissue, repulsed by the skin he was admiring before._

_A knock came at the door. “Yo Boss! Client is here to pick up a new batch.”_

_“Tell them I’ll greet them in five minutes, I have to give Babydoll one more thing before I go.” He smiled at you as he pulled out a long knife. “See this knife? It has quite a bit of history behind it. I have kept it all these years, sentimental value obviously. It was first used when you were maybe seven or eight, whatever age you were when you were in ballet. I remember because you would often come into my office wearing your cute little tutu. Those were the days, till your father decided that he was going to take my best whore, your mother, and you away. Saying they were in love and wanted to be a happy family, or some bullshit like that. But I couldn’t have that, and since your mother wasn’t doing her main job of ‘entertaining’ the clients anymore and wasn’t giving me the time of day, she had no use to me anymore.” He smiled as he twirled the tip of the blade on his finger. “After her death, your father stayed here with you and raised you to take over his place later in life, too bad he thought I was a forgiving man and that he was so trusting of me, didn’t think twice when I invited him to do a hit with me.” He came closer to you, holding the blade in front of you so you could see your disfigured reflection. “Then I find out you are just like your father, betraying me by sleeping with merchandise. And I thought everyone was just building up a tolerance to the stuff.” He pulls out a small clear container, sparkling dust filled it. “Now this knife is going to finish off an entire family of traitors. But first I must talk to a client about our fresh new batch.” He dangled the container in your face and then dropped in on the floor. “Go ahead and say your goodbyes to what is left of your monster, oh and be a doll and hold this for me.” He held up the knife and swung it down into your leg. You open your mouth to scream-_

* * *

 

You wake up thrashing around in bed. “HUMAN, PLEASE WAKE UP!” You open your eyes to see a concerned Papyrus; you realize that you were screaming. You quickly silence your voice and look away in shame. You feel tears freely sliding down your cheeks. Get ahold of yourself ___, you need to stop crying like a little bitch and pick yourself up. “Human… do you wish to talk about it?” You shake your head. Papyrus sighs. “You are just like my brother; both are in incredible pain but choose to suffer in silence…”

 

“Ugh, don’t compare me to him….” You rather dislike the shorter skeleton, given you only met him twice, both times he was an ass with shitty puns. Papyrus crossed his arms, watching you as you wiped your tears off your cheeks. “Sorry, I was having a nightmare about that night again…”

 

Papyrus instantly relaxed his shoulders and started to pat your head with his gloved hand. “Ah, you did go through a lot Mrs. Rabbit. The condition that your body was left in and for the humans to kill your mate really makes me wary of future relations with the humans.” He frowns as he places a hand over your still bandaged burn. How is this sweetie part of a mafia?

 

You pull the skeleton’s skull down into a hug. “You are too kind for this world Russ.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I AM GREAT AREN’T I? CAREFUL HUMAN, YOU MAY FALL FOR MY GREATNESS!” He cheered as he returned your hug. You felt your SOUL buzz happily, you already love Papyrus, not in the way he may be insinuating, but you do adore him. He has been the only thing keeping you alive at this point, protecting you from other monsters who may harm you (cough, Undyne, cough) and not letting you starve yourself. It has been two weeks now, and you are finally capable of eating Papyrus’ spaghetti. You told him you like cheese on your pasta and he hesitantly complied with your request, but after he tried it he said that you were a genius like him. After that, he always put cheese on your pasta. He has become a true friend, your first one you had in ages.

 

You realize that you haven’t thanked him properly yet. “Russ thanks for being there for me and saving my life.”  You kiss him on the top of his skull. His face turns completely orange.

 

He hurriedly lets go of you and scrambles to his feet, unable to look you in the eyes. “OH NO! I JINXED IT!” He starts to twirl his fingers. “I’m sorry human, for I am, somewhat, sort of, but not really, spoken for… more like my heart belongs to them but nothing has been said between us… I mean we haven’t even been on a date… but the main point is, I am flattered and deeply sorry that I cannot return your feelings for me…”

 

You tried very hard not to giggle at the silly skeleton. “Oh Russ, I do care for you, but remember, I’m Mrs. Jessica Rabbit. My SOUL has been already claimed as much as your SOUL has been by some unknowing lucky person.” You look over to the container still on the night stand.

 

“Oh right, you have been smiling so much lately, I forgot…” Papyrus pats your back as the atmosphere becomes heavy. You sigh and lay back down in bed, pulling the covers back over yourself. The shock of it all was over but the ache and noticeable empty feeling in your chest was still there.

 

A knock broke through the silence. “Hey Pappy, it’s time for ya to go do a job.” Sans came in, his hat tilted forward, covering half his face like usual.

 

“AH YES! THANK YOU BROTHER… DID YOU JUST CALL ME PAPPY!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT? HOW CAN I STRIKE FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES' HEARTS IF PEOPLE CALL ME _PAPPY_? WHAT KIND OF MOBSTER GOES BY PAPPY? THAT ISN’T THREATENING AT ALL. IF YOU MUST CALL ME A NICKNAME CALL ME RUSS!” Papyrus crossed his arms at his brother, tapping his foot impatiently as his brother took his time to reply.

 

“Aww, bro, you’ll always be my little bro, no matter what. But sure, whatever brings you ha _Pappy_ ness.” Sans chuckled as Papyrus groaned.

 

“SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!” Papyrus dragged a hand down his face.

 

Sans shrugged. “I guess I’m gettin a little _Russ_ ty.”

 

“ENOUGH SANS! NOW I’M GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR PUNNERY.” He turned back to you. “HUMAN, I MUST LEAVE NOW, BUT I AM LEAVING YOU IN THE CARE OF MY BROTHER.”

 

“No!”

 

“No way!”

 

You both shouted at the same time. You cleared your throat. “Can’t Undyne watch me? She has done it before and she only threw a spear at me one time last time…”

 

“Y-yeah, I can call Undyne and-” Sans takes out his cellphone, but Papyrus shakes his head.

 

“UNDYNE IS CURRENTLY HAVING A DATE NIGHT WITH ALPHYS. LAST TIME I INTERRUPTED THEM… LETS JUST SAY, THE YEARS OF TRAINING SHE HAS PUT ME THROUGH CAME IN GREAT HANDY THAT NIGHT….” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, wincing at the memory. He walked over to Sans and picked him up, placing him in the chair on the other side of the room. “NOW STAY HERE AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, MAYBE PLAY SOME CARDS, THE HUMAN IS VERY GOOD AT THEM. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus ran out the door, slamming it behind him. You gave Sans a quick look and then laid back down, facing away from the small skeleton.

 

You laid there for what felt like forever, pretending to have fallen asleep, but really just staring out the window. You watch as the clouds lazily went by and a bird or two flew by. Sometimes you swear you could hear kids playing outside. You hear movement and then clatter of a plate behind you. You turn to see Sans had placed down a plate with a croissant on it. “Lunch,” was all he said before sitting back down in his chair to nap. Honestly, you weren’t all that hungry. You usually skipped breakfast and lunch, though if you were more active like you usually were, then that croissant wouldn’t still be there. You turn back around, not touching the food.

 

“Not hungry.” You close your eyes and pull the blanket up higher.

 

You hear Sans scoff at you. “You know, someone else would be grateful for this food.”

 

“Then go give it to them, forcing me to eat and then throwing up is wasteful.” You retort.

 

“Listen here doll face, I get you have this all mope-y thing going on, but Paps for some reason cares for you. So eat the damn food.” He growled at you threateningly, but you didn’t flinch or turn around.

 

“No, I won’t eat. I’ll eat the food Papyrus brings me for dinner later today, I’ll be hungry then. Now I’m not, so go fuck yourself. And this isn’t a thing.” You sat up and glared at him straight in his eye sockets that were now visible. “I am in mourning, so don’t belittle my loss like it is some kind of phase, because this pain will never go away. The moment they slid the knife across his throat is the moment I felt my SOUL begin to crack. I will never feel him again, I won’t ever hear him say that he loves me, and I won’t be able to love him back. Everything we ever had or would have had vanished in one single moment. Someone like you won’t ever understand what it is like for your love to be denied like that, so kindly shut the fuck up and leave me alone.” You turn your back on him again. You watched the clouds go by again, casting a shadow in the room. You hear him whisper behind you.

 

“I know that feeling…” You turned to look at him, his face full of anguish and despair. “All I want in this world is for her to say that she loves me again and to be with her. She loved me, at least I believe she did, but it didn’t last, then one day, she suddenly wasn’t mine anymore.”

 

“Why?” You didn't mean to ask out loud, your curiosity let it slip out.

 

Sans shrugged. “She…chose someone else in the end and chose to ignore everything we had… I thought we had. At least you got to be with Jack, I never had a chance… I am sorry about him; he was a good kid… despite choosing a human as a mate.” He snarled the word human.

 

And there goes the moment. Here you thought you finally bonded with the punny bastard. "No, I'd rather be in your situation than mine. At least the person you love is alive and happy, even if it is with someone else and not you." Sans didn't reply, just stared at you with an unreadable expression till you turned away. You thought about the happy days you spent with Jack, wishing that they could have continued. You start thinking about the day you lost him… they were asking a lot about the monster dust, more than about your relationship… “Hey Sans, what would humans want with monster dust?”

 

Sans head lowered, his hat hiding his face again. “If they have Jack, you don’t want to know kid. Trust me on that.”

 

“But-”

 

“You. Don’t. Want. To. Know. Now eat or go to sleep. I’m taking a nap.” He didn’t waste time leaning back into his chair and began to snore. With the way Sans was acting, your suspicions were being confirmed. You might have been played by your old mafia as well as you played them…

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up.” The blankets are being thrown off you by Sans. It has been two days since he watched you for Papyrus. You groaned at him. “As much as I admire your laziness and sleeping in the middle of the day, the Boss finally has time to meet with you. Now get up.”

 

You sit up, rubbing your eyes. “Where’s Russ?” It was odd not to have the loud skeleton waking you up.

 

“Off doing training with Undyne, now get up and change.” He points to some jeans and a nice button-up blouse to go over your current tank top. You get out of bed and take the clothes to the bathroom. You redo your messy ponytail and then take off your tank top to remove the dressing over your wound. The flesh was still sensitive to the touch, the wrapping helped protect the fresh new skin. Thanks to monster healing magic, the burn would have taken a lot longer to heal. You run your hand on the discolored skin, slight indents and bumps caused by the scorching hot metal. Madam Toriel had done a great job at healing you and smoothing out the skin. You can barely make out the letters that spelled ‘monster fucker’ now. You shake your head and put the new dressing on it and finish getting dressed. The jeans were nice, but you never liked the way the material felt on your skin. Your father was a classic man, he preferred pant suits and slacks; guess you inherited his old sense of style.

 

You sighed; even with the blouse, the wrapping on your chest was still visible, same with all the smaller scars around your body. They look like you swam through shards of broken glass. You shrugged, maybe it will make you look less threatening, or more of a badass, either way is fine. “Ready…” You stepped out, Sans nodded at you and motioned for you to follow him. You quickly grab the container with Jack and slid it into your pocket.

 

You follow Sans into the hall. You keep your eyes down on the floor, focusing on following Sans’ feet. It would be best not to meet the other monsters' eyes, with you being human. Sure, technically you saved monsters all the time, most recent one was one of their own, but doesn’t mean they all know and that they aren’t cautious of you. You are sure that you heard a few dog monsters growl at you as you walk by. It feels like you were walking for forever, the hall seems endless. You wonder if they weren’t taking you to the Boss, but a torture room deep inside the house to finish you off- Sans stops and you almost run into him. You look up and he turns to look at you. “This is it.” He points to a large, dark wooden door. “Stay here till someone comes to get you.” He opens the door and then looks back at you, glaring. “I mean it, stay.” You roll your eyes and cross your arms, sighing. Where else are you going to go? You can’t go anywhere without a monster spotting you. Sans finally closes the door after one more glare.

 

You stand there for five minutes and you start to get anxious, till you heard some little voices cheering and laughing. You turn your head to a side room and peek around the corner to see a bunch of monster children jumping on couches, laughing and having fun. A dinosaur looking child with no arms yelled for everyone’s attention. “Hey dudes, lets play pretend! What do you guys want to do this time?”

 

“Lets play Rapunzel!”

 

You giggle to yourself as the kids start calling roles. “Frisk should be Rapunzel.” The kid with no arms turned, to your surprise, to a human child who was sitting casually on the seat for a grand piano.

 

“They can’t be the princess!” Why not? Anyone can be a princess, boy or girl- “Their hair is too short.” Oh, that’s why.

 

“Can I be Rapunzel? She is my favorite…” A little pink fire monster spoke up. “Her dress matches my flames.”

 

Frisk hopped off the seat and whispered in the armless kid’s ear. “Oh Frisk wants to be Flynn Rider.”

 

Frisk nods and runs over to the flame monster and whispers to her. A green color dusts her cheeks. “They said I make a pretty princess and called me Pinky.” Frisk has a smug look on their face before scooping up their princess into their arms. Whoa, what a smooth kid! They start playing their game, the guards are looking for ‘Flynn’ who is being tied up in ‘Rapunzel’s’ tower (the top of a couch), and the evil mother is off to get paint supplies. You can’t hold back your laugh as the children play. You must have laughed too loudly, because all the children froze to look at you.

 

“AHHH, a human!” They all scramble, except Frisk, who was carried off to hide behind the couch by one of the children.

 

“Oh, wait, I wasn’t going…to…hurt… you guys.” They were all hiding behind furniture and curtains. If you were an actual hostile human, these kids would have already been dead… you begin to worry about the next generation… You look around the room, thinking of what you could do to make them come out. You see the piano and get an idea. “Hmm…” You made your way to the couch where most of the kids were hiding. You got on the couch and leaned over to see them all piled together, eyes wide looking up at you. “Have you ever had a dream?” They all stopped shivering and looked at you questioningly.  You gave them a smile and backed away from the couch to sit at the piano. You feel the container slip out of the pocket and place it on top of the piano for safety. “I had a dream once.” You started playing a melody that you know the kids would recognize.

 

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

You paused slightly to look over at the couch; small heads were peeking out on all sides. You took that as a sign to continue.

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper, and my hook_

You pause again to make a silly sneer face with one eye closed and hold up a hand in the shape of a hook. The room is filled with giggles

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_

The kids come out fully and are starting to clap along to you playing. You feel a child sit on either side of you as you play.

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

You look at the group and wink at them. They all have seemed to have relaxed with you now. They all cheer for you.

_Thank you!_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

* * *

 

 

“So she knows nothing about Zap?” Asgore questioned Sans.

 

Sans shook his head. “No Boss, in fact, she is constantly asking why humans would want monster dust. Considering Jack-Rabbit is most likely being used for that purpose now, I thought it be best not to enlighten her on that subject.”

 

Toriel was ‘working’ on a few papers next to Asgore. She was really trying not to make eye contact with Sans. “Hmm, are you sure she isn’t faking ignorance?”

 

“She still has…the container… and often has nightmares; she calls out for Jack constantly. I believe in her.” Papyrus pipes up out of turn. Sans turns to him with a warning glare to not overstep any more bounds than he already has by bringing the human here. He doesn’t listen. “I saw her SOUL, I can tell you she is trustworthy.” Sans sighs at his brother and motions for him to stop talking. Sans and Undyne are the only Capos currently, only they have freedom to speak right now.

 

“Papyrus, enough.” Sans snapped at Papyrus, making him take a step back. “I apologize for my brother’s outburst. He has been spending time with the human and has grown attached. But I do agree that she isn’t a threat to us, she may even assist us.”

 

Asgore raised an eyebrow at Sans, stroking his well groomed beard. “What makes you say that?”

 

Sans had to suppress his urge to mess up that fucking perfect beard. He swallowed down his pride and continued speaking. “She has incentive to give us info on other human mafias that are dealing Zap, specifically hers. Her old mafia has been selling the most since the beginning, but they were always known to have the lower grade, synthetic kind. We now know where they were getting their fake dust from. Jessica and Jack have been faking monster hits somehow and giving the mafia fake dust. She can tell us how she has done it, how many monsters has she removed from the city, and get insight on how the human mafia functions.”

 

“So, to sum it up, it would be beneficial to make an associate out of her.” Asgore pondered at this. They haven’t made a successful arrangement with a human yet without hints of betrayal before.

 

Sans nodded. “Technically she has been one this whole time for over two years, we just never met her, just Jack. I doubt that she didn’t know that much when it comes to Jack. Now we just have ensure that she will stay-” Sans is cut off by children singing at the top of their lungs.

 

“My word?! What is going on out there?” Toriel stands up and heads out the door. Asgore follows her. Sans sighs, the meeting was almost over which meant he didn’t have to see Tori sitting by _his_ side anymore than he has to.

 

“Come along brother, we shall see what the commotion is all about.” Papyrus dragged Sans out of the room. He can hear the kids singing more clearly now. His eye sockets go wide to see you playing on the piano. Frisk is sitting next to you and sees the adults standing in the doorway. They hold a finger to their lips, telling them not to interrupt.

 

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

You look to the fire monster child sitting on the other side of you, slowing the music slightly. “Go ahead Rapunzel.”

_[Fire monster child (shyly):]_

_I've got a dream!_

You grin at the blushing child. “That a girl! Now everyone!” All the children smile wide as they sing the end of the song.

_Yes way down deep_

_inside, I’ve got a dream!_

_Yeahh!_

“Yay! That was great guys. You did wonderful.” You pat the fire monster girl on the head. “You make a beautiful princess.”  The child’s face becomes an even deeper shade of green as you praise her. The kids swarm you, hugging your legs and climbing on your lap. Sans is shocked, you greet all the children full-heartedly. Without any hesitation, you touched the fire child, not many humans dare to do that so willingly out of fear of being burned.

 

“Um… could you do the flower song?” One of the kids spoke up from your lap.

 

You pause, thinking for a moment. Sans is about to stop you from starting another song, but Frisk holds up a hand. “Do you mean the healing incantation that Rapunzel sings?” All the children nod. You take a deep breath; your hand reaches out to touch something on top of the piano. Oh, it’s the container; you carry that around with you? “Okay, one more song, but then I got to go back to the hall way before I get in trouble with Mr. Sans.” Sans glares at your back, don’t use him as an excuse, you weren’t even supposed to leave your spot in the first place- Sans’ thoughts are cut off as you begin to play.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

It doesn’t seem like you are singing to the children anymore.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

Your voice was dripping with sorrow. No one spoke, no one dared to breathe. It was like time had frozen to your voice. You reach out to the container and hold it tight to your chest. You are shaking and even the children can sense how much pain your SOUL is in. They all gather around you, trying to cheer you up. Sans could hear Tori whispering to Asgore. He nodded in agreement with her. Tori looked to Papyrus with a smile. “You were right about her SOUL; it real shined brightly as she sung to the children.” Papyrus let out a proud 'Nyeh heh!'.

 

 “And when you said she had incentive, that container is what you meant?” Asgore looked to Sans for confirmation. Sans gave one quick nod. “I see. I will have a discussion with her later. It doesn’t seem that I need to do a one on one to see if she is trustworthy or not. Frisk has made that clear.” Asgore turned around and headed for his office. “She is free to go home for two days to gather her things and I would like to station her with Grillby till Muffet gets back.”

 

“Wait, Grillby is in my section!” Sans chased after Asgore in disbelief. “Muffet won’t be coming back for an entire month! Does that mean I have to babysit her?!”

 

“No, you will be observing her. We’ll be giving her small jobs once in a while, and she will be assisting you on the Zap investigation.” Asgore held out his hand to Tori. Don’t, not right in front of him. She takes his hand without hesitation; a sweet smile is on her face, despite her efforts to hide it.

 

Sans shakes his head to focus on the problem at hand. “But sir, I-”

 

“This is an order Sans. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Asgore glared down Sans, magic sparked around them. He was ready to protest more… but…

 

With one look at Tori’s worried face, the fight in Sans vanished. He was filled with guilt for causing that face and slightly happy at the same time that she showed signs of her still caring for him. Despite everything, she somehow still had that calming effect on him. “Sorry sir. I’ll do as you ordered…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm going back to college on monday, so updates are going to be mainly on saturday after that


	4. The New Lady and The Monster Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cutting loose ends and you get see sans in a more *clears throat* personal setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i wrote the ch, but then didnt like it and rewrote it, not entirely happy with it still but...  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors, let me know.
> 
> and here is the music, the song is at the ending:  
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fItacJCpas)

_The room was filled with applause. You turn to your mother as she offered a hand to you. “Come dear, time to bow.” Taking her hand, you stood up from the piano and bowed with her as your mother’s coworkers and their…_ clients _cheered. Your mother was dressed in a beautiful sparkling, strapless black gown that pooled around her feet, a high slit exposing one of her flawless legs. You always felt underdressed around your mother, especially when you are performing with her for the before-hours. You asked if you would be performing with her during the after-hours shift and she said that she hopes that you would never have to do that kind of work. You have yet to understand the lustful parts of adulthood._

_“That was beautiful ladies. My Babydoll, you have a real talent. Can you sing like your mommy too?” A man that you have seen often came to the stage. You know him as your father’s boss and he makes your parents nervous. You sometimes feel uncomfortable around him; his smile makes you shiver and hide behind your mother. You gave him a small nod before completely disappearing behind your mother. “Ah, still shy I see. I hope one day I will be able to hear your voice, I have high expectations for you. Now, may I borrow your mother? I have some… pressing matters that I need to discuss with her.” You feel your mother pat your head._

_You look up to see her giving you a small smile, her teeth looking whiter thanks to her bright red lipstick. “It’s okay darling, I will be right back. Go play with Cleo.”_

_You frown, puffing out your cheeks. “I don’t like Cleo, she is a meanie…”_

_“Now now, you mustn’t say that. I’m sure she is a lovely girl deep down. Go on now, make friends. Mommy will be right back.” She gently pushes you off stage and towards the bar where Cleo was drawing. You turn back to her pouting, but she motions for you to keep walking before heading to the back room with the man._

_You sigh and made your way towards the bar. You try your best to get onto the seat, but your small body doesn’t allow you the reach; you need to climb up while in your skirt. With help of a nearby adult, you were placed in the chair next to Cleo. Her mother works with your mom as well, but you haven’t seen her father before. You have a feeling that Cleo hasn’t either… “H-hello Cleo did you like the song me and Mommy did?”_

_She rolls her eyes at you and continues to draw. “You know they only clap because your mother is pretty and has a nice voice right? It has nothing to do with you.”_

_And there is the meanie face you expected to see. “Mommy and Daddy said that I play the piano beautifully and sing really well.”_

_“But you aren’t a good singer and any stupid monkey can play the piano.” She grumbled._

_“Then why can’t you play Cleo?” Someone sits on the other side of you. It is Max, a boy who is a few years older than you. His father helps out when clients get angry and start yelling._

_“M-Max? I… well… I don’t want to play such a lame instrument anyways! Mommy! I want to go to my room!” Cleo’s face becomes completely red as she gathers her things and is on the verge of tears. Her face always turns red when Max is around. She jumps off her seat as her mother walks over and holds her hand, taking her away._

_You are unsure of what had just happened. You feel a hand pat your head. “Don’t worry about Cleo, Babydoll. She is just jealous that she isn’t the baby of the_ ladies of the night _’s children anymore. Also of your talents and that everyone finds you cute.” Max smiled at you, his hand lingering in your hair. You nod at him and push his hand away. He chuckles at you as you ignore his constant need to be in your personal bubble, but you appreciate the company as you wait for your mother to come back. You end up falling asleep at the counter._

_You wake up to being carried; you recognize your father’s cologne. Next you notice that you guys are outside. “Daddy? Where’s Mommy? Is she doing a show without me?”_

_“Mommy… is singing for the angels now honey.”_

* * *

 

 

You wake up to a loud bang. Undyne had burst through the doors, foot first… again. “Seriously Undyne, do you have to do that every time you come here? You could just come in nicely and gently wake me up for once.”

 

“Sorry punk, but I don’t baby people like Papyrus. Now get your ass out of bed, Papyrus and I are escorting you home today.” Undyne came storming over and threw something black in your face.

 

You look at it to see that it's black slacks. “Um…?”

 

Undyne looks to the side, her scales turning slightly a different color. “P-Papyrus said that you told him that you felt uncomfortable in the jeans that Sans gave you, so I thought I'd bring you one of my old slacks. I don’t wear those anymore because the jacket that went with it got… stains on it…”

 

Ah, you know what she meant by ‘stains’. You watch as Undyne nervously rubbed her arms, not looking at you as her blush deepened. You smirk at her. “Aw, how sweet, thanks Undie~!”

 

“Wanna die punk?” Her blush dissipated slightly as she summoned a spear.

 

You waved a hand at her as you chuckled. “No thanks, already tried that. It wasn’t fun. But I really do appreciate the sentiment, Undyne.” You stand up and head to the bathroom to change. Fully changed, you start fixing your hair, which has become unruly thanks to sleep. As you finish your ponytail, you notice your scarred flesh peeking through their bandages. You sigh, adjusting the bandage so it was fully covered again and buttoning your shirt up. It doesn’t hurt anymore, not physically, but it was painful to look at. Maybe you could cover it with a tattoo…

 

“HUMAN! ARE YOU READY YET?” You jump at the sound of Papyrus’ booming voice from outside the door.

 

You do some final adjusting of your shirt and open the door. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell? You live here?” Undyne stared at the old shack looking building, both her hands holding her head in shock.

 

“Yup.” You smiled as the three of you made it over to your home.

 

Papyrus scratches his skull with his bone weapon. “IT’S UH… LOVELY, HUMAN…UM… WHY WOULD YOU LIVE HERE?”

 

“Yeah, how are we even supposed to get in this ugly shit-hole punk?” Undyne peered through the windows with no success on seeing the inside; the metal sheets were still down over the windows. Smiling at her, you walk towards the door.

 

You bend down and move a cinderblock near the old beat up door. “Don’t let its exterior looks deceive you; it is actually pretty nice inside.” You open a small hidden keypad and enter in a code. The door unlocks and Undyne throws the door open, excited to see the inside. But she was met with another door, this time a double enforced metal door with a scanner.

 

“What is this nerd shit?” She motions at the blinking scanner.

 

You chuckle, placing your hand on the machine till it beeped, unlocking the door. “Security that Jack insisted on installing, he was extremely paranoid and wanted to keep me safe so he built this. Come on in.” The two amazed monsters followed you into your home.

 

“HMM, SOUNDS LIKE MY BROTHER… THOUGH HE DOESN’T BUILD THINGS ANYMORE, THE PARANOIA IS SIMILAR.” You frown as you close your front door. Jack and Sans, similar? Yuck, no.

 

Undyne laughed at the face of disgust you were making. “It does make sense for them to be similar, Jack used to follow Sans around all the time. I often saw him talking with Sans at his post, for once the lazy bones wasn’t sleeping.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! THAT MEANS YOU AND MY BROTHER SHOULD GET ALONG REALLY WELL. YOU SHOULD MAKE MORE OF AN EFFORT!” Papyrus smirked at you. You don’t like the look he is giving you.

 

You sigh and turn on the lights. “Yeah, lets not do that and say I did. I’m good with the one bone friend I have now.” Undyne and Papyrus were no longer paying any attention to what you were saying as they gasped at the sight of your house, not looking like they suspected from outside.

 

“WOWIE! YOU HAVE A LOVELY HOME HUMAN, AND I ACTUALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME!” You scoffed at Papyrus’ accidental backhanded remark.

 

Undyne made her way to your leather couch and sat down, whistling. “Yeah, punk, it really is nice. Simple décor, but nice. Why does the outside look like that anyways?”

 

“To keep unwanted guests from finding this place by accident, Jack took every precaution imaginable to keep us hidden.” You shrug as you make your way down the hall, only pausing for a short moment as you walk by Jack’s work bench and continue on. “You're free to look around, just don’t mess with the stuff on that desk.”

 

You enter your room and head straight for the dresser, pulling out clothing and throwing them on the bed to be packed into a duffle bag. You aren’t taking any of your pants suits, not wanting to risk them being recognized. With the lack of a body, you know they will be coming after you soon, best to be prepared for a new look. You grab an old flip phone that you used only for personal conversations and threw it into the bag. You finished packing what you wanted and zipped up your bag. You wonder if Undyne will let you call an old friend of yours…

 

* * *

 

 

You carried your one duffle bag of clothing and another full of money that you have earned over the years as you stood outside your house. Undyne and Papyrus carried other bags of guns, ammo, and tools that Jack used to make the magic bullets. They were loading the bags into the drunk as you took one final look at your home. “So much work had gone into this house, it’s such a shame. I’m going to miss it.” You lean against the car, thinking about the last three years you have been living there, two of those years spent with Jack who made it actually feel like a home and not just a hideout that you slept at.

 

“What do you mean punk?” Undyne slams the trunk of the car, the vibration of the force sending you forward slightly.

 

“Because I won’t ever see it again.” Undyne and Papyrus walk over and enter the car, you follow their lead and enter the back of the car.

 

You look through the window as you pull out your cellphone from your duffle bag. “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT HUMAN. I’M SURE AFTER EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SETTLED; THE BOSS WILL LET YOU GO BACK TO LIVING THERE.” Undyne starts driving the car and you call a number.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” You press in a code on the dial pad and hang up.

 

Undyne hears you closing the phone and looks back. “Hey, where did you get that-” A few moments later, there was a loud explosion. Your home was now engulfed in flames, smaller explosions going off on all sides. Undyne stomps on the brakes and both monsters stare out the back window, wide-eyed and mouths gaping open.

 

“HOLLY MOLEY! YOUR HOME HUMAN!” Papyrus pointed to the house that was slowly turning into black chards.

 

“What did you do punk?” Undyne looked at you quizzically, and then snatches the phone from you.

 

You shrug, not like you memorized all the numbers in there already. “Safety precaution. Jack installed a detonation in the house in case we ever got discovered. He was actually kind of excited to see the house blow up… so I left his dust inside… this was my way of saying goodbye to him.”

 

Undyne’s furious expression dropped and she turned back around to continue driving. “Oh… why didn’t you say anything? We could have helped, we are very experienced in burning houses down, isn’t that right Paps?” Undyne nudged Papyrus; you can tell that she was trying to lighten up the mood.

 

“WHY YES, UNDYNE AND I HAVE BURNT DOWN HER HOUSE MANY- WAIT… UNDYNE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I SWEAR, THE HUMAN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY LISTENS TO ME. DON’T CALL ME PAPS, IF I WANT TO BE A COOL AND FEARED MOBSTER, I CAN’T BE GOING BY ‘PAPS’. THAT IS FAR LESS INTIMIDATING THAN RUSS-” You laugh to yourself as Papyrus goes into full rant mode. It was entertaining, but you still felt numb inside as you watched your home go up in smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans tapped the counter, wait for this human to hurry her ass up getting here. You had gone off the grid completely after Undyne and Papyrus dropped you of at some human brothel. Your two day limit is up today and Sans is pissed that he hasn’t heard a single word from you. His bro stuck his neck out for you and this is how you fucking repay him? Sans doesn’t care if you are Jack’s wife-widow, if you don’t show up with in the next hour… he is going to hunt you down and show you a very… very… bad time. “Grillby, two Bloody Marys.” Sans held up two fingers at Grillby. Sans looked around the room, looking for you, but you were still nowhere to be seen. A few humans were eyeing him though… “Wait, make that two Bloody Garys.”

 

“Wow, you can really throw them back hard.” And it begins. By the voice, Sans can tell a woman just sat down next to him.

 

Sans prepared his best fake charming smile. “Yeah, wanna see how hard I throooooo…oooh… shit.” He had slowly turned to the woman with the sexy half-open eye socket look that girls swoon over, to see that it was you. You were trying to hold back your smile, biting your lip, shaking in your seat with laughter.

 

“Soooooo…” You had this smug look on your face that Sans hated. He wanted to slap that look right off your face. “You gonna show me- pfft, how hard you can, heh, throw?” You couldn’t seem to contain yourself and started laughing hysterically. Even Grillby, the extremely silent type, was chuckling away at Sans’ demise as he placed down Sans’ drinks.

 

Sans grabbed one of the glasses and down it. “Oh shut up, you’re late.”

 

You pulled some innocent look, but Sans wasn’t buying it. “I am not, I came within my limit all on my own… no thanks to you and your hard throws, heh heh.” Sans growled at the human. He is the one known for jokes, not you, so shut up already… wait when was the last time he actually made a serious joke to anyone other than Paps?

 

Also wasn’t your hair a different color? “Hey sweetheart, what’s with the hair?” In fact, your hair is cut differently and your taste in clothes has changed. You are wearing this blue velvet looking pleated mini skirt with a soft white button shirt, that wasn’t buttoned up all the way, tucked inside it. The shirt lay on your body in just the right way and the skirt made you look even curvier than before. If he didn’t know you, he would have really flirted with you looking like that. You don’t look like some trained killer at all, but a beautiful woman- Sans stopped his thoughts there and reached for his other glass.

 

“That is what I was doing, I can’t go around looking like me, so I had an old friend of mine help me. He got me new clothes, did my hair, and helped me cover this up.” You loosened a button on your shirt, then another, your hand glided inside and pulled the shirt open to expose your skin. Sans could feel a blush coming on and was about to turn away when he saw something black on your skin. Right where your scar was, a fresh tattoo of elegant, highly detailed black roses with dew drops on the petals covered the message that the mafia tried to burn into you. Sans reached up and ran his fingers across the petals, almost like he was going to brush away the droplets of water on them. You flinched and he pulled away.

 

“Sorry…” He mumbled, facing forward again, holding his glass with both hands.

 

You button up your shirt again. “No, it’s fine. It’s still fresh so the skin is still tender. It took hours to do, once my skin stopped bleeding, I came here. So Mr. Casanova, what am I going to be doing here?”

 

Sans grinned, this was going to be his favorite part. “Oh, you’ll be living here in one of the small rooms in the back, but it isn’t free.”

 

“I got money.” You answer right away.

 

Sans chuckled. “Oh, I bet you do, but that isn’t what we are asking. Grillby.” Grillby came over, reaching under the counter; he pulled out an apron and handed it to you. You looked at the apron in confusion. “You are going to be working here as a waitress, heh, have fun sweetheart.” Sans gave you the smug smirk, waiting for you to start complaining.

 

“That’s it?” Sans looked back at you in shock, you were already tying the apron on.

 

“Wait… what?” Sans watched you stand up and make your way to the other side of the bar.

 

You held out your hand to Grillby. “It’ll be a pleasure working with you. By the way, my name is Jessica, Jessica Rabbit.”

 

“Grillby…” Grillby smiled at you, happy with your introduction. What the fuck? You got the stoic Grillby to fucking smile?!

 

Sans wasn’t listening anymore as Grillby gave you instructions on what to do. You just nodded, understanding everything. You turned to Sans after Grillby left to handle other customers. “You thought you had me, didn’t you? Well, I was raised in a brothel. I've seen, heard, and smelled things way worse than I will here. This will be a walk in the park.” You pull out a tray and carry it to a table. You made small chat with the men there as you cleared their table. You had ten large glasses on that tray and you carried it with ease and balance.

 

Professional killer, musician, monster savior, and now you seemed to be skilled with dealing with drunks and being a waitress? “How on earth did Jack get a girl like you?” Sans rubbed the bone between his eyes.

 

You shrugged, sliding the glasses where they needed to be to be cleaned and then filling more glasses with beer for the table you just cleared. You hoist the tray up and then look at Sans before continuing working. “He made me laugh.”

 

* * *

 

 

You worked hard all day, but it was nice. It got your mind off things. That numb feeling was kind of disappearing. You are clearing off a table when a dog monster asked you for more dog biscuit cigars. Weird monster foods. At least Grillby serves burgers and fries that you won’t have a problem eating. You nod to them and go drop of the dirty glasses to Grillby before making your way to the back room. “Hmm? Where did Sans go?” You notice he wasn’t in his seat anymore. You shrug it off and head to the back and into the supply room. Now where are those dog treats?

 

You see them on the bottom shelf and bend down to grab them when you noticed that there are people on the other side. You could see heels and your eyes followed them to the owner who was a woman on her knees in front of a man- oh stars, oh stars! Why?! Here?! Really?! You aren’t totally innocent, but in a public place, where food is stored?! You quickly stand up as you hear some not so pleasant sounds become louder. Man, was she getting into it or what? You are about to quickly turn around when you noticed a glowing blue eye between the shelves. For the love of… it’s Sans, and he is looking right at you while that woman is… to his… Your face flushes and you can’t even comprehend what is happening. You hear him chuckle. “Well that is a nice look.” His deep voice vibrates through the room as he stares at you.

 

“Thank you.” You hear the woman reply sweetly, but he wasn’t talking to her, he was talking to you. He starts grunting and your face feels as hot as Grillby’s must be. You turn around and run out the door, heart pounding. Thank god you got the biscuit; there is no way you can go back in there.

 

* * *

 

 

That is what you thought, but after a week, Sans’ activities in the back didn’t faze you anymore. He did it so often with so many women, human or monster. And you are sure that he only does it to mess with you. Today was proof of that. Grillby needed some more napkins and asked you to go get them. Again, no Sans in his seat. You go back and there he is, pressing a woman against the wall, preparing to go to town with her. You walk in with a no amused face, grab the napkins, and on the way out you speak up. “Don’t come on the floor again, it is hell to clean up.” Moments later the woman comes storming out, furious, and Sans comes out holding his face in pain.

 

You ignore him and start filling the napkin holders. A customer called out to him as he sat down. “What happened with that one?”

 

“I told her I wasn’t in the mood anymore and then she slapped me.” Sans sighed as he cradled his cheek.

 

“What? Not your type?” He teased Sans.

 

Sans thought for a moment and then looked you straight in the eye. “She wasn’t making the expression I liked.” He winks at you. “Hey, sweetheart, do you think you could kiss where she hit me? It really hurt.” He pointed to his cheek.

 

“W-what?! No, why the fuck would you ask me? Ask someone else.” You feel your face heat up completely and you run away to put napkins on tables.

 

“Heh, there’s the expression.”

 

* * *

 

 

It is finally closing time, and the little boss Frisk is here today (with a few of their dog bodyguards) for a sleepover with Russ. You are wiping down a table when they come over and pull on your skirt. You bend down for them to whisper in your ear. “Sing? You want me to sing a Disney song for you?” They nod. You look back to the band that was starting to pack up. “I don’t think so, the band is leaving and I have to clean.” They looked at you with big puppy dog eyes. “Ugh, alright, I’ll see what I can do.” They clap happily and you made you way over to the band. You explain that Frisk wants to hear you sing and they agree right away, they want to hear you sing too since they didn’t know that you could. Now what song… You look up to see Sans placing an arm around some woman… again… what a dog… what a dog… oh. You turn to the band and tell them the song. You slowly strut over to Frisk’s table with their guards as the music starts, but you keep your eyes on Sans, who turns around. You take a deep breath and let your voice fill the room.

 

_He's a tramp, but they love him._

_Breaks a new heart every day._

_He's a tramp, they adore him._

_And I only hope he'll stay that way..._

Sans is a taken back by you, singing while staring straight into his eyes. The dog guards begin to get in the song and soon join in bring your attention back to the table and Frisk.

_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder, he's a cad_

_He's a tramp, but I love him._

_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad._

The dog howl in tune with you and you lean forward to poke Frisk on the nose. They can be a little flirt too.

_You can never tell when he'll show up._

_He gives you plenty of trouble._

_I guess he's just a no-count pup_

_But I wish that he were double._

You look back up to see Sans wasn’t at his spot at the bar any more, he had moved to the table next to Frisk’s. You act like you don’t see him and continue singing to Frisk.

_He's a tramp, he's a rover_

_And there's nothing more to say._

_If he's a tramp, he's a good one_

_And I wish that I could travel his way..._

_Wish that I could travel his way..._

_Wish that I could travel his way..._

The dog guards lean together to howl, you and Frisk follow suit and join them. The song is over and everyone left in the room was clapping and whistling. You bow and blow kisses towards the band as a thank you. That was actually fun, reminds you of your mom and how you would perform with her. Frisk motions you down and they whisper in your ear. “Thank you Frisk, I am happy you like my voice. I will sing to you whenever you are here, promise.”

 

“Yeah girlie, that was great. I would pay to see that again.” One of the customers yelled in the back and others cheered.

 

“Oh thank you, but I’m only a waitress here, right Grillby?” You look back to see Grillby with a hand on his chin and a glint in his eye. Oh no, someone said the magic word. Pay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i having trouble with naming these chapters, any ideas? i dont want to just leave them blank but im drawing a blank XD


	5. Eye see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to pick up with Sans' investigation, and you join him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! yay!  
> hope you enjoy it, and if you notice any errors let me know.
> 
> there is a song and i changed the lyrics around with mobster terms, but here is the song with original lyrics but played in the oldies style  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rve03u7oEvI

Sans watched as you finished the song. He knew you had talent from back at the boss’s house but now he was able to actually watch you here. The way you just lit up when you sung was breathtaking. You smiled a real smile. You should do that more often. You looked at the crowd as they cheered, your face turning red and you waved shyly, but the smile never left your face. Do you smile like that often? You never really smile around Sans unless you are making fun of him; other than that you seem indifferent towards him. Sans isn’t sure how he feels about that. He watches you lean down and smile towards Frisk as they whisper in your ear. “Thank you Frisk, I am happy you like my voice. I will sing to you whenever you are here, promise.”

 

“Yeah girlie, that was great. I would pay to see that again.” One of the customers yelled in the back and others cheered.

 

“Oh thank you, but I’m only a waitress here, right Grillby?” You shrug bashfully, twisting a cleaning rag in your hands. You look back to Grillby who was now contemplating what the customer had said. Sans kept his eyes on you though. You never cease to amaze him. He can actually feel himself starting to like you… Sans shakes his head. No, you are just here to help with the Zap problem, once that is done, Sans won’t have to see you, though it has been fun messing with you… Sans throws back his drink. He tells himself he is overthinking things; he just needs some sort of distraction… He looks around the room for anyone to do anything, forgetting it is closing time.

 

Sans feels something tapping his leg; he looks down to see Frisk. “Oh, hey there kiddo.” Frisk climbs into his lap and whispers into Sans’ ear. “Heh, nah, nothing is _tremble-_ ing me.” Frisk crossed their arms, sighing, the word BS written all over their face. “You can really see right through me, heh. Don’t worry about it, it’s grown up stuff.” Frisk huffed and turned to the table, leaning their back against Sans. Sans chuckled and hugged Frisk, thanking them for caring for his well-being.

 

“Here you go little boss, a nice glass of spider cider, on the house.” You smiled at Frisk as you handed them their glass. “And for you Sans.” You place another glass on the table, not smiling as big as you had to Frisk.

 

“Thanks…” Sans took the glass, sipping on it as he watched you clear the table of empty glasses. “Hey sweetheart, why do you know so many Disney songs?”

 

You pause, chewing on your lip a little and shooting a glance at Frisk. “Well… with the stress of… my kind of work, it would get to me. Sometimes I just needed something to show me that there is still love and that LOVE is the only thing in this world. I watched them over and over till I felt better, so I ended up memorizing them.”

 

“Love?” Sans raised an eye-bone at you. Sans hasn’t heard that word in that kind of context in such a long time… not since Tori… Sans huffed. “Love between family, sure that’s real and can’t be broken, but between two people… that isn’t something I believe to be reliable and it breaks easily. I mean look at us. What did love give us? Broken hearts and SOULs that wish to be shattered.” You shake your head as you lift your tray. “What?”

 

“My heart hurts and my SOUL cries for Jack everyday, but nothing is broken or wishing to be shattered.” You give Sans this pity look. “The feelings I have for him are still there, they will always be there. I’ll never look at life or love the same way because of him, but that is okay. Yes, he was taken from me before we could really begin, but I know he wouldn’t want me to just sit on my ass, wishing for what can’t be. So I’m going to pick myself up, wipe the blood off my face, and go kill the assholes who murdered Jack and every other innocent monster like him before shit goes down.” You lean forward, eyes over flowing with determination. “So stop moping, keep your hands to yourself for at least ten minutes, and do something with your life, lazy ass.” You stand up and spin on your heels, taking the dishes over to Grillby.

 

Sans sat there, eye sockets wide and the lights had gone out. Who do you think you are?! No one speaks to him like that! He is one of the three Capos that directly serve the Boss; no one dares to disrespect him, especially not by telling him off like that. Even his brother does it way more gently than you do. He’ll show you; oh he will show you what happens when he puts his mind to something; shit gets done. Sans was still steaming over it all when Frisk turned to whisper in his ear. Sans glared at Frisk, who was smirking. “I do not like her… I just want to teach her not to disrespect me like that.” Frisk held up their hands in mock defeat, rolling their eyes and that smirk still on their face. Sans flicked Frisk on the forehead. “Stop with that attitude, lil pup. Don’t make me tell Papyrus you were telling puns.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Sans was lying happily on the bench, his head sitting on a warm, familiar lap. He opened one eye to look towards the field. Paps and Frisk were playing together; Frisk had just made a flower crown and placed it on top of Paps’ head. Sans shut his eye again, smiling broader and chuckling to himself._

_“What are you laughing about?” Sans hummed towards the soft voice as he felt something warm caress his skull._

_“This is the happiest I ve been in a long time. I owe it all to the little pup, they became the friend that Paps needed, freed us, and brought you to me.” Sans opened his eyes to look at Tori. The Sun shined through the trees and onto her fur, causing her to look like she was a glowing goddess. That is what she looked to him all the time. A beautiful, kind goddess with a great sense of humor and full of loving kindness he had always craved for._

_She placed a paw on her mouth and giggled lightly; it was small and delicate. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard and he could never get enough of it. “Silly skeleton.” She smiled sweetly at him and his SOUL flipped with joy._

_“Hey, knock knock.” Sans’ eye lights were the shape of hearts as he stared at Tori._

_She smiled wider. “Who’s there?”_

_“Pauline.”_

_“Pauline who?”_

_“I think I’m Pauline in love with you.” There was a long pause; Tori’s smile dropped. Sans began to sweat, waiting for her._

_“Knock knock.” She finally spoke._

_“Who-who’s there?”_

_“Honeydew.”_

_“Honeydew who?”_

_“Honeydew you know that I think I am too.” She smiled at Sans again, who felt his face turn blue. She laughed as she leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. Sans felt the stupidest grin form on his face but at that moment he didn’t care. He closed his eyes again, snuggling into Tori’s lap, listening to his brother’s and Frisk’s laughter in the background. Suddenly, it went dark._

_Sans opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the doorway of Tori’s old house. The living room was completely bare. Tori was pulling a bag down the hall when she froze at the sight of Sans. “Oh Sans… I wasn’t expecting you…”_

_“Uh, hey there Tori, you moving?” Sans motioned to the room before placing his hand in his pockets again._

_Tori fiddled with the strap on the bag. “I… yes… I was going to tell you later… when everything was settled…” Sans waited patiently for her to continue. “I… you see, since Frisk was appointed as the underboss, I became sort of a consigliere to Asgore, and working so close with him again... brought back some fond memories, memories that just can’t be ignored and I… we decided to try again… so I, along with Frisk, am going to live with him and see how things go.”_

_“What?” Sans’ eyes went black. She is getting back with the Boss?! Why? Why now? Tori walked past him; a small had limo pulled up. Sans turned around and tried to run after her, reaching out to her. But he couldn’t move. “What about me? I told you I loved you and you said you did too! How could that all change in a month? We've barely been together at all, we never went on a date like we promised!”_

_Tori slowly turned towards him. “Sans, we were never together. I know what I said, but I think my love for you is different than what you hoped. It might be a good thing we never went on that date; it would have been that much harder.” She turned back around, walking away again._

_“Harder on who? It must be just you, because I feel like I’m dying. I love you, you said it back, and now you are leaving me?!” She froze as Sans shouted; he could feel tears running down his face. “For once I thought I could have a future, but I don’t want any future without you in it. Tori don’t run from me and what we could have. I am different from Asgore and I may not as familiar, but I know I can be there for you and Frisk. Just give me a chance, don’t run from this! Please!” Sans felt himself fall to his knees. She didn’t turn back; instead she took another step forward. “Please, I love you… I love you… don’t go… don’t leave me… I love you more than my own life… I will give you anything, just stay…” She slid into the car, closing the door, not once turning to look at him. The car drove away as Sans cried for her. “Tori… please… I love you…”_

* * *

 

“Love… you… don’t… Tori!” Sans shot up in his bed, covered in sweat. He was panting heavily, his shirt clung to his ribs, soaked. Sans rubbed one of his eyes to feel that his face was wet, most likely due to a mix of tears and sweat. He quickly pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe away his tear streaks. It’s common for him to sweat a lot in the morning, but tear streaks on his face were not, Paps would definitely question him about what was wrong if he was caught like this. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only four in the morning. Sans groaned; he wanted to sleep but he couldn't still drenched in his own sweat. He stood up, fully set on a shower. Till his phone rang. Sans groaned at the ceiling, throwing his arms down to his sides. He dug his phone out from the pants he'd thrown in the corner of the room with his other dirty clothes. “This better be fucking important!” Sans growled into the phone.

 

“My my my~ someone woke up on the wrong side of the grave plot.” Muffet hackled on the other side of the phone line.

 

Sans groaned; if Muffet is taking the time to call him directly, this must mean something bad was going to happen. “What’s wrong?”

 

Muffet stopped laughing instantly. “One of my pets overheard humans talking about a meeting, between two human mafia groups. They want to form a contract for a steady supply of…Zap… they are going to meet the suppliers at their headquarters and view their operations. For the love of all the stars in the sky, I am afraid to ask what they meant by operations. They seemed to have found some new method of… collecting... That’s all they heard before one of those ruffians tried to step on my precious little spider, they at least bit the bastard on the foot.”

 

“Good. When and where?” Sans smiled to himself. Someone was going to have a bad time.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys ready?” You leaned towards the band. They all gave you a thumbs up. You took a deep breath and turned back around to the small crowd. Grillby had decided to have you sing one song a night, starting today. You smile, seeing that quite a few of the monster regulars were here, all part of the mob. “You know, this place is pretty nice.” You talk into the mic to the crowd. “It’s a paradise for those of us who have to dip our hands in cold water often.” The band started to play; you sway your hips to the beat as you begin to sing.

 

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_

_'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,_

_That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

_Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_

_You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_

_Or you and your cugines might be lined in chalk_

_I really hate to trip but I gotta loc_

_As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool_

_I'm the kinda killa the little cugines wanna be like_

_On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight_

The crowd had gone silent, all eyes on you as you sung. You close your eyes and pour more into the song.

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

You hear a few people clapping to the beat, some holler as you say "mobsta" with a little more shake of your body.

_Look at the situation they got me facin'_

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the Families_

_So I gotta be down with the mob team_

_Too much television watching got me chasing dreams_

_I'm an educated fool with money on my mind_

_Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_

_I'm a loc'd out mobsta set trippin' killa_

_And my cugine is down so don't arouse my anger, fool_

_Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_

_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say_

_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24_

_The way things are going I don't know_

A few held up drinks to the lyrics, relating to them. People were even starting to dance along in the small cleared area to the side.

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

 

You noticed that Sans and Papyrus have entered the room. They both take their seats at the bar, but don’t turn around to order from Grillby. They keep their eyes locked on you. You can sense that something is up.

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

_Power and the money, money and the power_

_Minute after minute, hour after hour_

_Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking_

_What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'_

_They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_

_If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_

_I guess they can't, I guess they won't_

_I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool_

Sans gives you a nod, indicating for you to come over as soon as the song is over. You turn back to the crowd to finish the last verse.

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Been spending most their lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in the mobsta's paradise_

The crowd applauded for you as you finished, a few whistles here and there. You curtsy in your black swing dress and thank the band, then the crowd. “Thank you, glad you all could hear me sing tonight. Please enjoy the wonderful band more throughout the night while I continue serving as your waitress, providing you more fantastic drinks made by our extremely hot bartender; and I’m not saying that cause he gives me my paycheck.” You motioned towards Grillby with a wink as the crowd chuckled at his reaction. He had blue and white flames dusting his cheeks as he smacked his forehead and waved his hand to make the band play. You make your way over to the bar, saying hello to guests as you walk by. You tied your apron back on as you came up to Sans and Papyrus.

 

“YOU WERE WONDERFUL MRS. RABBIT!” Papyrus cheered happily as he hugged you.

 

You chuckle, hugging him back. You've missed this sweet cinnamon roll. “Thanks Russ, I’m happy to see you too.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH, FOR OF COURSE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL… but unfortunately we are not here to make a social call.” You blink a couple times; it was unsettling to hear Papyrus lower his voice.

 

“What do you mean?” You look between the two brothers.

 

Sans cleared his throat, lifting his hat up to show his face; one eye was glowing. “Get changed sweetheart, we got a job to do tonight.”

 

* * *

 

You stood on top of a factory roof; you slowly climbed down a platform to a small window. You gently open it to get a clear look inside. Men were sitting around a stack of cardboard boxes, using them like a table as they played cards. They were all dressed in fancy Italian suits, guns on their laps, strapped to their sides or lying on their cardboard table with their cards. Yup, mobsters alright, all they needed was some capo to yell at them to get off their asses.... “'Ey, what are you morons doin'? Get back to work!” A man stepped out of an office, waving a hand at them, and they all get up, moving boxes around. It seemed like a regular contraband gig to you. Maybe the crates were full of counterfeit purses or furs?

 

You reached up to the earpiece in your ear. “There are five men out in the open and one more in an office to the east. No deal or meeting seems to be going on, they are too lax. Are you sure it’s today?”

 

“Yeah, Muffet was very clear about that.” Sans spoke huskily into your ear; it was odd to hear him so serious. “Now let's see how great of a shot you are. Shoot the listening device somewhere close to the office, without getting noticed please.”

 

You roll your eyes. “No shit Sans.”

 

“Watch your fucking language.”

 

“Fuck you, don’t tell me to watch my language, asshole.”

 

Papyrus sighed. “Both of you please shut up. Now Mrs. Rabbit, please plant the device.”

 

“You got it my knight in boney armor.” You smirk at the silent ‘Nyeh hehs' coming into your ear as you adjusted your angle. The door of the office was shut… It would be better if the door was open… You look around to see that a man had fallen asleep with his chair tilted back. If he falls, that would cause a loud sound... You reach over and grab a few rocks and start throwing them at the man. You hit him a few times, but in the back of the chair, not his body.

 

“What’s taking so long?” Sans growled on the other end.

 

“Oh stop getting your ribs in a twist, almost got the perfect shot.” You throw another rock, this time hitting him in the head. The man woke up with a start and lost his balance, falling backwards and causing a loud thud.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” The capo stepped out of the office to see the man sprawled out on the floor. “Really? You fell asleep again?” He started lecturing the man as you took aim and shot the silent gun; the listening device landed inside the office, right on a potted plant.

 

You watch as they try to help lift the heavier set man off the ground and touch your ear piece. “Done. Going to go watch for the other mob to show up.” Carrying your rifle, you made your way to the front of the building and set up.

 

“Got it. Hang tight up there.” Sans responded as he turned on the receiver, listening to two men in the office.

 

_“Alright, we got anotha twenty minutes tills they come. Make sure those morons aren’t fuckin asleep when they fuckin get here; so unprofessional. We need to look good for our possible partners; if this goes well we can live like kings. If this goes south, we are all gonna go fishing in lake by either their boss or ours, so make good first impressions.”_

_“Got it. What about the first batch, we promised to make them some and we all out of Dust.”_

_“Yeah yeah, I’ll go make some more, literally got a warehouse full of those fuckin monsters in the basement.”_

 

Sans’ sockets wnet wide. So, the sudden rise in monster disappearances hadn't been you and Jack. It was them… he really wished it was you that helped them now. “Sans… what should we do?”

 

“Hey sweetheart?” Sans spoke to you over the line.

 

You adjusted yourself on the ground and touched your earpiece. “Yeah?”

 

“Don’t let anyone in or out of this building alive.” Sans spoke coldly; you could picture his vacant eyes.

 

* * *

 

Sans and Paps broke into the back of the building. They made their way over to the office, occasionally hiding behind a few boxes. A man was standing near the office, watching over the others as they worked. The office was empty. “Come on, pick it up slackers.” The man shouted at the men working, who started to hurry. All of them were out of sight now. Sans looked to Papyrus with a nod. Paps stood up with his bone weapon and wacked the man in the back of the head, knocking him out. Papyrus lifted him over his shoulder and the two skeletons made their way into the office, lowering the blinds. Papyrus started to heal the man’s head after placing him in a chair.

 

“Hey, wake up buddy.” Sans leaned over and grabbed the man’s face. “If I was looking for the basement, where would I look?”

 

The man’s eyes fluttered around, trying to focus; Sans slapped his face a couple times to stir him more. “In the… desk… button…”

 

“Where?” Sans stood up and walked over to the desk.

 

“Second… drawer… it’s fake…” Aha. Sans pulled on the handle for it to fall. No drawer, just a button built on the inside with a cover made to look like a drawer, clever… Sans might want one, but he’ll think about that later. He pressed the button and there was a sound of gears turning and a loud clunk of a door unlocking. The bookcase was the door. Sans chuckled at how fun this was getting; it was like one of his mystery novels. Sans opened the door and made his way down. Paps tied the man to the chair with a gag before following him.

 

They went down a dark set of stairs till they came to a giant vault-looking door that had been left wide open. Inside was a man; he was kicking a box around, laughing. “Should I kill you today? You are pretty large, so we wouldn’t have to Dust any monsters for awhile.”

 

“You can, like totally, go fuck yourself.” A familiar voice cried from the crate.

 

Sans looked to Papyrus. “That’s Bratty, I thought she left town months ago…” The room was filled with hundreds of different sized boxes, all of which Sans assumed to have a monster being held within.

 

“Maybe if I kill the fucking cat, I’ll stop fuckin sneezing every time I’m down here.” He kicked the box next to Bratty.

 

Sans could hear hissing coming from the box. “My ex-boss is scarier than you, you bastard. Come and fucking get me, leave her alone.” BP?

 

“With pleasure.” The man held up a gun towards the box, but didn’t pull the trigger. He couldn’t move, because his body was covered in blue. “What the hell?”

 

Sans smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “Yeah, I don’t think so buddy.” Sans pulled his hand back and sent the man flying into the back wall, landing two feet away from Sans. “I’m just gonna take my friends in a to-go box, thank you.”

 

“Sans…” Papyrus shook his head as he made his way over to the boxes, opening them and freeing Bratty and BP.

 

Bratty stretched her arms and fixed her hair. “I’m, like, so happy to see you guys.”

 

“Yeah, I agree… do you have a smoke?” BP sat on the edge of the crate as he began to get out. Sans chuckled at them as he made his way over, when he noticed what was in the back. A lab was set up in the back, chemicals that weren’t labeled all over the place.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Sans held up his phone and started taking pictures. It looked like they were doing something down here… there is dust on the table, and Sans had a feeling that it wasn't regular household dust. He turned his head to see a laptop. He picked it up. “This could be helpful.” He took the laptop and slid it into a nearby bag. “Okay, now lets get everyone out of here-” Alarms started going off and Sans saw the vault closing; the man he had slammed into the wall waved to them as it shut, locking them inside. “Shit…”

 

“SANS? WHAT IS GOING ON?” Papyrus covered the sides of his head to block out the alarm.

 

“Jessica, we are going to need help… Jessica? Hello? She must not be able here me underground. Shit.” Sans sighed. “We got caught Paps… guess we are going to do this one at a time.” Sans walked over and placed a hand on Bratty’s shoulder, teleporting out of the basement.

 

* * *

 

Sans was becoming tired. For the last several minutes, Sans had been teleporting over and over, getting as many people out as he could. He gave the laptop to Bratty to take to the Boss and Alphys. Sans was panting, leaning over with his hands on his knees, sweat dripping down his skull. There were at least ten monsters left in the room, along with his brother. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Paps…” Sans wheezed.

 

“It’s okay Sans, you did great. And I am sure that Mrs. Rabbit will be here to help us any moment.” Sans mentally slapped himself; he could have teleported to you for help. Damn it. Too late; Sans was running too low on magic now.

 

“Fuck…” Sans sat down on the ground. What now? He didn't even have the energy to fight if he has to. Paps sat down with him, patting him on the back. Suddenly, the alarms stopped; there were loud clanking sounds of the vault opening, revealing you standing on the other side, rifle over your shoulder.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” You strolled into the room as Sans stared at you in amazement.

 

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see you… but how did you get in so easily?” You smile and threw something at him. A small ball covered in blood? Sans held it up; he felt a shiver go down his spine. “Is this a human eyeball?”


	6. On Their Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a small mental break down and snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chs! with in 24 hrs! omg. I took a break from homework and ended up writing a ch....  
> and it gets pretty... gruesome... warning, there is a lot of death, and some torture(not entirely descriptive but you get what happens as a few things are implied), but this is just all death in the ch. You are a trained killer, taught to fight since you were a small child, this stuff happens. 
> 
> so enjoy (i guess) and i hope you like it (not too much) ^^ll  
> let me know of any errors

_“Ewe, why the fuck did you take his fingers and tongue?!” You look at the bloody Ziploc bags. At sixteen, your father has taken you with him to a more important hit that included retrieving stolen goods… that were stolen in the first place._

_Your father sighed as he searched the house of the man you just killed. “Because, he was a rat who stole from us. Taking his tongue was a message to the people he worked with, that we don’t fuck around.”_

_“Okay, but his fingers?” You sit on the man’s desk, watching him bleed out. The poor bastard._

_“Because if he is hiding the goods here, there will be a safe. The likelihood of it being a finger scanner is high with this type of shithead. It is easier to carry the fingers than it is an entire body.” Your father kicked the body away from the couch; he flipped it over, letting it crash into the coffee table. He kicked up the rug. “Ah, there it is you rat bastard. Fuck you for making me work this hard you fucking bastard.” He kicked the body before bending down to the newly discovered safe. “Well shit… it needs both hands… I’m really starting hate you…” Your dad turned around and pulled out his knife._

_You roll your eyes and start cleaning your rifle. Your dad seems to be angrier than usual today. “What’s got you all pissy?”_

_“The Boss is making me go on a special hit with him tonight; some poor sucker is swimming with the fishes tonight.” Ah. Dad does not like the Boss at all. But he pays big and no one else would hire your dad, afraid of crossing the Boss. Your dad stands up and presses all ten fingers down on the scanner. It clicks open and he starts loading everything into his bag. “Well, that’s everything. Now remember ___, when you know you will have to open a safe or special door, always remember the fingers.” He lugged his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door._

_You hop off the desk and follow him, your rifle inside an old guitar case. “You got it Pops.”_

_He pauses in the door. “Oh, and also be aware of voice activated and retina scans. We were lucky this time, but if it was voice, we would have had trouble.”_

_“And retina?” Your father chuckled at you._

_“It’s the same as the fingers, you take them.”_

* * *

 

 

You are lying on the roof, waiting for something to happen. Sans and Papyrus had entered the building five minutes ago and haven’t said anything since. Sighing, you mindlessly stroke the burn scars on your neck. All those scars on your body make you look like your body parts were sewn together or something. Luckily they only show up when your skin turns red. Though, you do think they make you more badass, like Undyne does when she pushes up her sleeves. You feel pretty badass right now in your combat boots, heavy duty black spandex pants, black long sleeve shirt, and dark leather vest with cloth hood. Screw pants suits, these are far more comfy. Plus you don’t feel as bad lying in the dirt in these clothes. You hear tires on gravel and look up to see a car driving down the road. “We got company.” You sit up and look through the scope. You gasp, recognizing the driver. “Well it must be my lucky day. Sans did say to kill anyone that comes in.” You take aim and shoot at the front tire on your right. The driver tries to turn the vehicle now out of his control and you shoot him in the head, instant kill, and the car speeds up, crashing into a nearby streetlight. Two people get out on both sides of the car; you shoot one in the knee cap and the other in their shoulder. No else seems to be in the car or able to get out. You climb onto the edge of the building and slide down a drain pipe. Running over with your hoodie up, you see the person you shot in the leg is Vinny, Mr. Torture himself. “Hello you fucking sadist.” He tries to shoot you, but you kick the gun out his hand and proceed to stomp on his hand, breaking his fingers. He cried out in pain. You squat down to look the jackass in the face. “Seems like we switch roles huh?”

 

“Fuck you.” He spat. You stand up smirking.

 

“Oh Vinny, Vinny, Vinny. You of all people should know,” you shake your head and pull your shirt down to show your tattoo that now covered the brand he put on you. “You aren’t my type.” You kick him straight in the face, breaking his nose, causing his head to slam back into the car and knocking him out. You take his phone and break it in half before tying him up. You peek into the front of the car, the driver is dead, but he was the only one left inside. The back door on the other side is still open and you see someone trying to crawl away. You chuckle sickly when you notice who it is. You skip over to the other side. “Hmm, well what do we have here, a jealous cunt trying to crawl away with what is left of her pathetic life?” Cleo froze at the sound of your voice.

 

“B-babydoll…” She looks at you with tears in her eyes, fear written all over her face. It was delicious to see; your smile widened and you laughed even louder.

 

You walk over to her and kick her onto her back. You dig the heel of your boot into the bullet wound on her shoulder. Where the bullet entered, it has most likely shattered her clavicle. You push harder as she whimpered. “So, how does it feel, to be helpless under me? Does it feel fantastic? Cause it feels great to me.” She shakes her head, more tears going down her face. “Oh, but you did the exact same thing to me. You ambushed me, tied me up, and then murdered the person I loved in front of me. This seems fair that I do the same for you.” You put more body weight into your foot and she gasps, trying to push off your boot with her good arm. She stops and reaches for something in her belt. She holds up a gleaming knife that she tries to use on you, but you kick it out of her hand with your other leg and put all of your body weight onto her wound. She screams and you drop yourself on top of her, slamming the air out of her lungs. Your knees pin her arms down.

 

“Get off… mon-monster fuck-fucker…” She gasps underneath you.

 

You shake your head at her and take out your own knife, waving it in front of her. “Sorry, I only fucked a magical being that had the form of a humanoid bunny. The only monsters I ever met were the people I worked for and you. Pretty sure I never had sex with any of them or you. Have you had sex? The way you are looking at me tells me no. And I know why.” She gulps at you. “The man you've had your eyes set on since we were children has his eyes set on me, isn’t that right? That’s why you have been out to get me.”

 

She huffed at you. “I am so sick of everyone saying how pretty you are and how talented you are, it makes me sick.” She glared daggers at you. “I wanted to take you down from that high pedestal that you were kept. I am going to be the most desirable woman in the mob; he’ll look at me then.” She tries to spit at you, but you quickly push her face to the side, pressing her into the dirt.

 

“Ah, so that’s what your goal was.” You slide the knife against her cheek, you did it gently but it still cut her flesh. You grab a fist full of her blonde hair that she was so proud of. She screeches as you yank on her hair, tearing out clumps and then gripping it again, close to her scalp. Tears are running down your face as well now, you are filled with anger, sorrow, and vengeance as you remember her dragging the knife across Jack’s throat. “So, just like how you took my dream away, I’ll take yours away. I won’t kill you tonight, but I will destroy your precious face to the point that no one would ever want to look at you.”

 

“You’re fucking crazy!” She struggles to get away, but is unsuccessful.

 

"Am I?" You smile at her. “I guess I'll have to show you what real fucking crazy is.”

 

* * *

 

 

You stand up and step away from Cleo. She had passed out after you drove her own knife into her good hand. Clumps of her hair were everywhere. This is messier than anything you've ever done; then again, this was more personal... and you regret it. This made you feel worse than before...You reach into your bag and get some monster tea that Paps had given you in case anything happened. You give her the tea, she drinks it all, still unconscious but responsive. Now her wounds are healed, her face still covered in blood. You are about to tie her up when you hear alarms go off from the warehouse. “Shit!” You slide your rifle’s strap on, letting it rest on your back as you run towards the building. This isn’t good, an alarm going off means they were found. Shit, shit, shit. People are grabbing guns, preparing for whatever, but where are your bone-bros? You take your handgun out of its holster and take a quick breath before kicking the door open. Before they had time to react, you shot the three men standing in front of you. You hear footsteps coming from your right and quickly turn, shooting the man in the head. The fifth man is smarter, hiding around the corner… but doesn’t realize that you can clearly see him through the shelves. You take a shot, hitting him on the side and he tries to move away but moves out into the open and you shoot him in the chest. He falls to the floor.

 

You are about to reload your gun when you see their boss come running out. “We have been ambushed; get your asses downstairs- what the fuck? Who are you?” He looks at his men and then at you with your gun in your hand. He raises his gun at you and you dive to the floor, dodging his bullets. You somersault over to where one the dead goons lay and grabbed their gun, you quickly shoot the gunner in both his legs and he screams in agony onto the floor.

 

Sighing with relief, you throw the gun on the ground and place yours back in its holster. You stroll over to the man bleeding on the floor. You reach down, grabbing ahold of his collar, and drag him into the office You notice a passed out man already tied up inside. You throw him into his desk, he yells in pain and grabs onto his legs, trying to stop the bleeding. You lock the door. “Now tell me, where are my skeletons?”

 

“I’m not telling you shit, you fucking bitch. You shot me!” You sigh, giving him a ‘I don’t give a shit’ look.

 

“Where are my skeletons?” You stomp over to him and reload your gun. “Let me remind you, I shot you twice already and I will do it a third, fourth, fifth, all the way to the eighth time.” He gulps as you lower the barrel of the gun to his eye level. The man tied on the chair is starting to wake up as well. You bend down in front of the bleeding man, glaring at him.

 

“Inside you?” He gives you a smug look. Really?

 

You smack him across the face with the gun. “I’ll ask again. **Where are my skeletons?** ” You press the gun against his forehead.

 

“They are in the basement.” The man in the chair grumbled, he motioned towards the bookcase that was slightly more forward. Ah, secret door. “They asked me how to get downstairs, and then knocked me out.”

 

“Thank you.” You nod at the other man. You look back at the man you shot, he is glaring at you. You smack him harder in the face, making him fall to the floor. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

You walk downstairs and find yourself staring at a giant, double enforced titanium vault door. There is a security pad on it and a small scanner. You sigh, of course these guys have scanners, all of them paranoid scheming bastards do. You also notice the fucking alarm is going off still and is even louder down here. You grumble to yourself as you walk back up. “How do I make the alarm stop and open the vault? I assume my skeletons are trapped in there.”

 

“Don’t you fucking tell her!” The man on the floor shouts. Both of them keep their mouths shut.

 

The one in the chair looks like he would crack under pressure. You get closer to him and stare him dead in the eyes. You hold up your gun at him. “Tell me.”

 

“I’m just the one who cooks it; I’m not going to die over some mob shit I’m not involved with. Enter the code; it's 0813 and the alarm will stop. To open the door, it has a-”

 

“Shut the fuck up you fucking rat!” The man on the floor shouts. “Say one more word and I’ll-”

 

You hold up your gun at him and pull the trigger, shooting him in the head. “Man was he annoying. Now tell me, how do I open the vault? And what do you mean you are just the guy who cooks it?”

 

“It’s a retina scanner, his left eye.” He motions towards the man you just shot. Of course it’s a retina scanner. “And I turn Zap into pills and make what I like to call Zipper.”

 

“What the hell is Zap and Zipper?”

 

* * *

 

You are so glad you carry gloves with you every time you do a mission. You hold onto the eyeball as you walk downstairs. So apparently collecting dust of their monster victims as trophies weren’t what they were actually doing. The monster may not be alive anymore, but the dust they leave behind was still heavily infused with magic. Half a teaspoon of dust put in a bottle of water would make you higher than a large amount of acid and shrooms together could ever do, and it was just as addictive as crack. Just one jar of what you used to bring would actually set a person up for this life and the next four after it, with some left over. No wonder your boss drilled you for where the real jars are. He thought you were selling the drugs behind his back on top of being with a monster… also explains why no one would tell you what it was… since Jack’s dust is… but now with less easy target monsters around to be killed, they have developed a new form of drug by using less of the dust, combine it with magic infused drink and cook it with meth. It has ten times more powerful hallucinations and more addictive. They were going to do a distribute deal with your old mob. You shake your head as you enter the code on the door. The alarm finally stopped and you sigh with relief. You hold up the eyeball to the scanner and then there came loud clanking sounds of the vault opening.

 

You smirk to see Sans and Papyrus sitting on the floor, their smiles form as they register that it is you. “Hey, what’s up?” You strolled into the room as Sans stared at you in amazement.

 

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see you… but how did you get in so easily?” You smile and throw the eyeball at him. Sans holds it up and you can see him shudder. “Is this a human eyeball?”

 

“It was the key to get in the room, retina scanner and all.” You shrug, looking around the room. Yeah, you can see some Breaking Bad shit setup in the back.

 

Sans throws the eyeball. “Why? Why didn’t you just bring the guy down here?”

 

“You said if anyone tries to leave or enter, kill them. So I did. Besides, I only needed the eye.” Sans blinks at you, processing what you just said. You look around the room to see a few monsters in the room. “I expected more monsters.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! THAT IS BECAUSE MY BROTHER TELEPORTED AS MANY MONSTERS AS HE COULD OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE HUMANS COULD COME BACK TO DUST US.” Papyrus patted Sans on the back. Some reason you feel kind of dirty when Papyrus gave you his innocent smile and avoid eye contact. You just now notice how sweaty he is and how tired he looks.

 

“Why didn’t you just teleport to the other side of the vault and catch the human that could unlock it, or to me for help?” You raised an eyebrow at Sans.

 

Sans shrugged, still panting. “I wasn’t thinking about anything other than saving them… but now I want to nap…” Sans laid on the floor completely. For once, Papyrus didn’t lecture him. Sans must have worked really hard. He did what he could to save as many lives he could while you were taking them away upstairs… you notice all the blood splattered on you now and you feel dizzy.

 

You sit down next to Sans, needing to take some sort of breather, or else you might have a panic attack. “Hey Russ, how about you get these monsters out and I’ll stay with Sans? I caught two of the other mafia’s members outside alive and the guy you guys tied up is still alive up there too.”

 

“GREAT IDEA HUMAN. I’LL CALL UNDYNE TO COME AND HELP CLEAN THE MESS.” Papyrus stood up and looked at the other monsters. “COME WITH ME MY FELLOW MONSTERS.”

 

* * *

 

Sans watched you from the corner of his eye. Why do you want to stay here with him? Of all people? Your eyes were glazed over; you were deep in thought over something. He wonders what happened upstairs in the twenty minutes of lost communication. A lot can happen in a few minutes. “Sans?”

 

“Huh?” Sans jumps at the sound of your voice.

 

“Thank you…” You hold your knees up to your chest as you stare into his eyes.

 

Sans’ furrowed his eye-bones. “No problem… for what?”

 

“Back when we first met…I asked you what Zap was, and you refused to tell, because you knew… that Jack was being used to…” You are choking on tears, Sans sits up completely. Shit… you found out, Sans should have expected that to happen but he was far from prepared to know what to do for you. “You were protecting me from the truth even though you don’t like me…” Oh, yeah… he was-is kind of a jerk to you.

 

“Ah, well sweetheart, it is a hard thing to say, especially to someone in the state you were in. I can imagine the pain that families go through just knowing that someone they love is missing, but I can’t imagine what it would be like to hear that humans are using their remains to get high.” Sans scratched his head. “How did you…”

 

You point upstairs. “The human you caught makes the stuff; he was the only one willing to talk about where you guys were. He said that he only cooks the stuff here so I asked what… I found out a lot from him… also the mob that was going to meet them was…” You turn your head away from him. “They were… my old one… and I ….” Sans listens to you as you tell him what happened upstairs. To be honest, you frighten Sans. You really were a trained killer, but the girl he sees crying in front of him is far from that façade people would expect. Sans is starting to think that the mafia setting really wasn’t meant for you. You watched Disney movies after killing people to make yourself feel better and now you are balling your eyes out to him, someone you don’t like. Sans puts an arm around you and pulls you close to him. You don’t resist him. “I’m just like them…”

 

Sans tightens his arm around you. “No you aren’t… possibly sadistic and in need of serious therapy, but you aren’t evil. Let’s not take you with us to stakeouts anymore, okay?” You sniffle, nodding in agreement. “Besides, you have a new job as a singer at the best bar in town… though you could sing some more sensual songs… and maybe dress sexier. You have set the _bar_ pretty low in that department.”

 

“That was the shittest pun I ever heard. And I’m surprised you noticed what I wear while you are undressing all those women in the back.” Sans wraps his other arm around you, pulling you closer. You curl yourself up against his chest, chuckling through your sniffles.

 

“Yeah, I’ll work on that, the puns I mean; I’m pretty good at undressing people. Want me to show you?” Sans teased you, earning himself a playful slap to the chest.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Stop being so _sternum_ , and _tibia_ honest with yourself.”

 

“Sans, I swear to fucking God…”

 

“I know, you swear at me all the time.” That one took you a moment to understand that one.

 

You start pushing Sans away. “Nope, moment over, I’m done.” Sans laughs trying to hug you again.

 

“Oh come on sweetheart, it wasn’t that bad. Baby come back~” Sans snuggles you but you struggle against him. “I’m bonely without you in my arms.” Sans has his arms around your waist as you try to stand, your hands on his face to push him away.

 

“Sans!” This is the most fun Sans has had in a long time, he is sure it is the same for you too.

 

* * *

 

Sans took a mental note as the two of you walked out of the warehouse. Don’t ever seriously piss you off. You are currently helping Sans walk out of the building. He is still suffering from low magic so he has an arm around your shoulders as support while you wrap one of your arms around his hips. They had walked over multiple bodies as you helped him, Sans felt himself sweat again. Can skeletons become dehydrated? Sans isn’t going to test that theory and drink water when he gets home. Papyrus and Undyne were standing outside next to the car that crashed into a tree. “Hey lazy sack of bones, I heard what you did.” Undyne hit him on the back with a loud smack. “Good job.”

 

“Heh heh, ow. But did you see what doll face did? They didn’t even last one _round_ with her.” You and Papyrus groan.

 

“GUN PUNS? SERIOUSLY SANS?” Papyrus crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

 

You sigh in disappointment. “I thought he finally stopped. He was telling puns no stop back there.”

 

“You like me and my puns, admit it.” Sans smirked at you, waiting for that flustered face.

 

You turn to Sans and look him straight in the eyes. “I do like you, but I hate your puns. Now back to business…” Sans stops listening at that point. You like him? What? When did that happen? What? And what do you mean you like him, what kind of like? Wait, it’s a friendship like obviously, why did Sans even go there?... Is that his SOUL pulsing loudly? Can you hear that? Sans can and he is freaking out, his face was warm as he zones out to his own world. Till you yell loudly. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS ONLY TWO HUMANS?!” You look at the two men tied up next to Undyne. “Where is the woman?”

 

“We didn’t see a woman punk.” Undyne raised an eyebrow at her.

 

You bring your free hand to your face and start biting on your thumb nail. “Shit, Cleo got away… this could be a problem…”


	7. A Wild Pony Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Sans seem to be getting along much better, but not everyone is happy about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy it, this one is much fluffier than the last ch.  
> if you notice any errors let me know
> 
> and here are the songs i used, i only did half of the first song tho, just letting you know.
> 
>  
> 
> [song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP5gywy-AWQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAeQ370HM1E)

You were half carrying Sans into Grillby’s bar. Undyne and Papyrus took Vinnie and the other man to a place you don’t know. But from the sound of what was going to happen, it must be a good thing you've never been there. Some of the dog monsters are out, trying to sniff up Cleo’s trail; hopefully they found her. You drop Sans into a chair. “You need anything?”

 

“Ketchup and magical healing kisses.” You roll your eyes as you go to the bar and grab a bottle of ketchup for him.

 

You grabbed yourself some water as well and join Sans at the table. “Sorry, seems Grillby is fresh out of kisses.” You say sarcastically. You look around the bar; it feels strange for it to be empty. It was way past closing time and Grillby had long ago gone to bed.

 

“Aw, but sweetheart, I think you can _mustard_ up something, can’t you?” You roll your eyes at him.

 

“I’m not kissing you, asshole.” You chug your water and lay the empty glass on the table. You start to mindlessly stroke some of the scars on your arm. It really is more noticeable than you were hoping. You don’t mind having scars, it makes you more badass, but you probably aren’t as attractive to others now. Though, Jack wouldn’t have minded…

 

Gloved hands rest on top of your hand, stopping your mindless stroking. “You are frowning sweetheart. Don’t worry about those scars. The physical scars mean nothing; it’s the emotional ones that you have to watch out for.” Sans is rubbing your arm now, slowly caressing your skin.

 

“I have plenty of scars on that spectrum, now my body matches my SOUL.” You play with the empty glass with your free hand, letting Sans continue stroking your other arm.

 

Sans laughed. “That’s where we have the most in common; we got skeletons in our closets. Well, I know I do in the morning when I get dressed.” Sans winks at you and you can’t help but laugh.

 

“I doubt you took your anger out on people like I did tonight though. My emotions for Jack just seem to be taking over in a not-so-positive way lately.” Sans' hand stops moving. “Sans?”

 

The lights had vanished from his eyes. “Right after she left me, I was in a dark place. I snapped at everyone and anyone. Then there was this small job, nothing too big. But there was a small ambush, I got pissed and… well, let’s just say, those humans’ last living memories were of a very bad time.” Sans reached out and held your hand tight. “I understand the most the need for a break, a breather from everything. If you want a break from jobs for a while, I’ll talk to the Boss.”

 

“Really?” You eye him. Since when was he nice? “What’s the catch?”

 

He shrugs, not letting go of your hand. “Just promise when you are standing up there, singing, do something at least a little sexy. Enough of this Disney crap.”

 

“Are you telling me to let it go?” You wiggle your eyebrows at Sans as he groans.

 

“For the love of all the stars in the sky, no, it has been years and that song is still fucking around. Frisk made us watch that movie a million fucking times.” Sans cradled his head in his hands as he lowered it to the table in pain.

 

You chuckle and sneakily stand up. “Oh, so you hate that song?” You inch over to the piano quietly.

 

“Yes…” He grumbled into his hands.

 

“So, if I were to play that song, right now…”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare…” Sans looks up finally; you were already standing at the piano, fingers dangling over the keys. “I swear Jessica, if you press one key, I’m gonna-”

 

You start playing the beginning of the song, a huge evil grin on your face.

 

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen_.

 

Sans teleported over to you and grabbed your hands from behind. His body pressed up against your back. “Holy fuck Jessica, do you ever listen to anyone?” You are frozen where you are (hah). Sans notices you were suddenly tense and lets go of you to turn you to face him. “You okay there sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, you just surprised me.” You push Sans away from you slightly. Weird, his chest feels really solid…

 

“You sure Jessica?” You flinch at him calling you Jessica. For some reason, you want him to call you by your real name. It’s strange how comfortable you feel around Sans now. “Hey look at me.” Sans placed his hands on your cheeks and forced you to look at him. He leans in close to look you in your eyes. “Are you going to be okay? You were freaking out back there; I thought you were going to fall apart.”

 

“I think I am already slowly falling apart… we didn’t bond our SOULs together, we were going to do that after we got out of here, but…” Sans pulls you into a hug as you stumble.

 

“Without them, you feel like you are losing yourself, you don’t know who you are anymore, and your SOUL feels like it’s going to break completely any second?” Sans finished your sentence as you rest your head against his chest. “Yeah, I get that. I felt that way after I begged and cried for her to stay with me, but she never turned back or talked to me about it.”

 

You finally hug Sans back; he jumped, probably surprised that you would return the favor. “Yeah, I can relate to the constant begging and crying. You remember what I was like.”

 

Sans chuckled, his chest vibrating against you. “Yeah, you were so annoying. Still are, just bitchier.” You smack his back. “Ow, okay okay, and I wasn’t helping by being an asshole to you.”

 

“Still an asshole, just sluttier.” You feel Sans tense up. You look up to see that Sans’ face is completely blue, and you try to hold back your laughter.

 

Sans lifted one arm to tilt his hat down to cover his face. “I could see how you may see me like that.”

 

“Could? Sans… I caught you with at least ten women in the back. It’s safe to assume that you have been doing that long before I came here… why do you sleep around?” You have been curious for a while now. What is the point of sleeping with strangers when you don’t care for them? You never understood why people can do something so personal with just anyone.

 

“Not everyone got morals like you kid.” Sans’ face has darkened and he backed away from you. You miss his warmth. “I can’t just easily move on like you did. I see her with him every day, it’s hard to get past that, and I need something to distract me.” He is staring down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. You can feel waves of sadness pouring off him.

 

“You think I’m easily moving on without him? I’m not. Just because you can’t see me struggling, doesn’t mean I’m not. Almost every night, I cry myself to sleep because he isn’t there to hold me. My constant loneliness is a reminder that he won’t be with me ever again.” You reach out to Sans. “But I’m trying to focus on what I do have. I have a new family that I trust, Grillby’s bar to work in, the little boss, the great Papyrus, and…” You lift his hat up to look at him clearly. “You, Sans. If it wasn’t for my pair of skeleton brothers, I don’t think I would be this okay.”

 

“Do you mean that? You aren’t going to turn around and take it back as you leave out the door are you?” Sans is looking at you again; he looked like a lost puppy begging to be loved.

 

You place a hand onto his cheek; he nuzzles into your palm. “Did she really leave you like that? Sorry, but from what I’m hearing, she sounds pretty selfish and only acts on things that she wants, without considering how her actions can harm others. And a bitch for not even explaining anything to you, do you really think you still love her after all this? You deserve so much better than that and more. I’m sure there is someone out there for you that will make your SOUL jump and flutter more than she ever did. They shouldn’t be too hard to find, you are pretty handsome and charismatic, and who knows, you may have already met them.” You hear him suck in his breath; he is staring at you with small stars in his eyes and a light dust of blue on his cheeks.

 

“Really? Do you mean that?” You nod with a small smile. Why wouldn’t you? This poor guy has some serious trust issues. He smiles at you, the stars in his eyes get bigger, and they are almost sparkling. You felt your cheeks heat up as his smile grew wider with content. “Thank you, Jessica…”

 

You retract your hand as a shiver goes down your spine. Where did that deep husky voice come from? “N-no problem, I was only telling the truth… um, well I should go to bed now… it’s been a long day…” It had suddenly become really awkward between the two of you.

 

Sans seems to have realized this, he steps away from you and clears his throat, his face heavily blue. “Yeah, th-that may be a good idea sweetheart.” You nod and start walking off to a back door on the side that leads to where your room is. “Goodnight Jessica.”

 

“___.” You turn your head towards Sans.

 

“Huh?”

 

“___ ___ is my real name. Jessica Rabbit is the code name Jack gave me. He really liked the movie _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ and jumped at the opportunity to give me that as my code name.” You open the door as you looked back at Sans. “The only people who knew my real name are my parents and Jack. Now you are one of them, and the only one alive to use it. I only tell people that I can truly trust so don’t go blabbing. Night, asshole.” You enter the hallway, closing the door behind you and go to your room for a well-deserved nap… after a quick shower.

 

Sans was staring at the door you just closed, a blue blush rushing to his head as he let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He fell back into a chair, clutching his chest. “Why?” He looked down at his chest, wondering what is happening to his SOUL.

 

* * *

 

Sans was standing in Asgore’s office, giving him a status report on the events from three nights ago. “Turns out this mafia is trying to destroy the competition on the Zap market by inventing new ways of using the monster dust with a more cost efficient method, and killing those who stand in their way. Jessica was being used as the main hit man for the monsters while everyone else was getting rid of the other dealers. They were going to offer a union between the two mafias last night with the exchange, but Jessica stopped it from happening and we were able to take all their data and free monsters that have been held there. Few were our own people that we had assumed left or were dead.” Sans threw some papers on Asgore’s desk; they contained the information that they'd collected from the humans they had captured. “I’m still trying to get into the laptop; the chemist human knows nothing about the laptop. We offered him some money and he spilled everything he knew. The other human… Undyne is still trying to… persuade him…” Sans honestly didn’t want Undyne to be successful so that he could take a crack at the bastard that had tortured you.

 

“Good, it seems the human has been a good addition to the team. I’ll be sure to remember this for future missions that we could send her on. Muffet is going to be gone longer than expected, so you will have to be her handler till she gets back.” Asgore shuffled through the papers and then handed them over to Tori to do further readings.

 

Sans' face twitched. He wants to send you on more missions like this? “With all due respect sir, I don’t think that is a good idea.”

 

Asgore raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not? She seems very capable-”

 

“That’s why. She is a well-trained killer… but she isn’t in the right state of mind. If you actually read the report, you would know that she completely snapped that night. Even I can sense her SOUL took some damage from what happened, so she should stay put for a while-”

 

“SANS! Are you telling me what to do?” Asgore yelled from his seat, his eyes narrowed.

 

Sans closed his mouth to stop himself from saying anything. “Asgore…” Toriel whispered towards Asgore, placing her paw on top of his, but he pushed her away.

 

“No Tori, this was bound to happen. Sans, you have been challenging me since we have come to the surface. It’s not like I don’t know why.” Sans raised an eye-bone at him. Toriel turned away from Sans when he made eye contact with her; she looked ashamed. Ah, she told him… “I know what it feels like to not have your love returned and wanting to be with her. But you can’t keep challenging me on every command I make just because of jealousy.”

 

Sans’ eyes went black. “Jealousy? Yeah, at first I was pretty pissed off. Then I was irritated with the fact I had to babysit a human, when you know I hate humans. But this time is different.” Sans stepped closer to Asgore’s desk. “Do you honestly think I am asking you to respect someone’s mental state just to be against you out of fucking jealousy?! Let me remind you of what Jessica has been through. She lost her SOUL mate right in front of her, her home, her family, and just found out that her husband’s remains is being used to get high. She snapped Asgore! She tortured and killed seven people, only three are still alive, one barely escaped from her. By the end of the night, she was covered in blood. She ripped someone’s eyeball out for stars sake!” Sans was yelling louder than he has ever had in his life. “Being surrounded by death takes a real toll on someone, and she is already in pain with the loss of Jack. Remember him? Probably not, since he was only an associate to you. One that, oh I don’t know, managed save hundreds of your people’s lives with Jessica’s help. So I am asking you to give her a fucking break, because she sure enough needs it! Not everything is about you, you fucking fluffy bastard!” Sans jabbed a finger into Asgore’s chest. “Get your head out of your ass, and actually think about the people you are in charge of.”

 

Sans is fuming now, he doesn’t even care that he just insulted the Boss. He turns around and heads for the door. He is done with Asgore and that conversation. “S-Sans…” Toriel called out to him. He froze with his hand on the door handle.

 

“Oh, and she did return my love for her; she just took it back because it would be easier that way.” Sans turns his head slightly towards them. “You don’t have to worry about me wanting your wife, how could I want someone who can destroy a person without looking back? The answer is simple: I don’t. Not anymore.” Sans opens the door and pauses. “Once this whole Zap thing is done, I’m out of here.” He slams the door behind him. This time Toriel has to suffer while he never turns back.

 

* * *

 

Sans walked into Grillby’s to see you already singing. He made his way to the back of the room to a booth so he could watch you and work on the human’s laptop without someone looking over his shoulder.

 

 _I tried my best to feed her appetite_  
_Keep her coming every night_  
 _So hard to keep her satisfied_  
 _Kept playing love like it was just a game_  
 _Pretending to feel the same_  
 _Then turn around and leave again,_  
 _But I know..._  


Sans scoffed at the lyrics, speaking to him in just the right way.

  
_This love has taken its toll on me_  
 _She said "Goodbye" too many times before_  
 _And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
 _And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_  


Sans thought about the look of pain on Toriel’s face when he stormed out of Asgore’s office.

  
_I'll fix these broken things_  
 _Repair your broken wings_  
 _And make sure everything's alright_  
 _My pressure on your hips_  
 _Sinking my fingertips_  
 _Into every inch of you_  
 _'Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Sans did everything she asked him to do. Work for Asgore, be polite to Asgore, do what is right for Frisk. He worked himself to the bone (heh) for her approval.

  
_This love has taken its toll on me_  
 _She said "Goodbye" too many times before_  
 _And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
 _And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_  


That expression she had though. It was odd… and familiar.

  
_This love has taken its toll on me_  
 _She said "Goodbye" too many times before_  
 _And my heart is breaking in front of me_  
 _She said "Goodbye" too many times before_  


It was the same expression he'd had when she left him, the same pained look as he said he didn’t want her.

  
_This love has taken its toll on me_   
_She said "Goodbye" too many times before_   
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_   
_And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

And you know what… he didn’t. He actually meant those words he said. Sans could feel himself capable of breathing again. Wow, for the first time since coming to the surface, he actually felt free. Sans can feel himself smiling, he has been looking for a way to get over Tori for years now. What caused the sudden ability to free himself from these suffocating feelings? Was it him finally saying his thoughts to Asgore? How could his life be any different from now compared to the past? Sans jumped when he feels someone slide next to him. “Hey asshole, what you grinning at?”

 

Sans looks to the side to see you sitting next him and sliding a Bloody Mary over. “None of your business sweetheart, what’s this for?” Sans points at the drink. He hadn't ordered yet.

 

“I put the order in after the song was over so I could give it to you as a thank you.” You smiled at him.

 

Thank you? For what? “Remind me again dollface, what did I do?” Sans took the drink and started chugging it.

 

“You told the Boss to give me a break from work. Madam Toriel called earlier and told me that I’ll be used for intelligence and not field work till I say I am okay again.” Sans did a spit take.

 

“HUH?!” Sans turns to look at you, completely shocked to hear that Toriel called you. “Oh, sorry about that.”

 

You grab a napkin and wipe your face clean from the alcoholic tomato juice. “Yeah, she told me you fought for me to take a break from using my trade skills till I can get a better handle of everything. I can explain how the whole drug process goes down and I came from the mafia group you are after, so I know some connections of people who are ready to take down some bitches.”

 

Sans watched you as you spoke; you were smiling at him. He finds himself slightly confused by you again. He sighs and rests his head on his perched arm. “You really are something. One moment, I’m afraid you’ll fall apart from depression, and then the next you are all smiles, talking about ‘taking down some bitches’.”

 

You shrug as you wipe your chest with another napkin. “It’s all part of the healing process.” You frown at the new tomato juice stains. “You owe me a shirt now.”

 

“Heh, sure. I’ll even help you out of the one you are wearing now.” You punch Sans in the shoulder as he laughs at you. “Okay, okay, I’ll take you shopping someday. Better?”

 

You huff at him, pouting with your cheeks puffed out. “I’ll hold you to it.” Sans chuckled at you and reaches out with both hands to squish your face, forcing the air out of your mouth. You try to keep your cheeks puffed up, but were unsuccessful as a slight farting like sound came out. Sans is shaking with laughter as he continues to squish your face. “Awe you dawn yet?” You say, a really annoyed look on your face, still between his hands.

 

He can’t hold it back, he is laughing wholeheartedly as he continues to play with your cheeks. “No way sweetheart, you are just so squishy and that expression is just priceless. Heh heh.” He starts pinching and massaging your face. You really are squishy and soft, Sans can’t seem to stop playing with your cheeks. That annoyed expression on your face isn’t helping either.

 

“Sssssaaaaaaannnnsss…” You wine at him. He chuckles and stops messing with your flesh.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, I’m not squishy like you so it was pretty interesting to feel.” Sans kept his hands on your cheeks. He just now noticed that he had scooted closer to you during his assault on your face.

 

He was staring at your face now, he liked how it looked between his bones and how you let him touch you so innocently. You really have been letting your guard down around him. You even told him your real name. He can’t help but to think that it suits you better than your code name. He wants to say your name, to chant it. “Sans? Why do your eyes do that?” Sans snaps out of his thought bubble.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your eyes, they are in the shape of stars.” Sans instantly lets go of your face and pulls away from you. He looks back at the laptop, trying to focus on that instead of the blush coming to his face.

 

“Uh, it’s nothing, just something they do in response to my emotions… so are you going to get back to work or change or something, instead of sitting here with me all night?” Sans pretends to be completely into working on the laptop.

 

You give him a confused look and then smiled. “I’ll go change, I’m singing another song.”

 

“You going to do something sexy this time?” Sans teased you, he didn’t really care what you sung. It was always wonderful.

 

You stand up from the booth, a knowing grin. “Is that a request? Okay, sexy it is. And no, I’m not doing the song Jessica Rabbit sings.” You turn on your heels and walk away. Sans feels like he just started something that he shouldn’t have.

 

* * *

 

You step out of the living quarters and stride straight to the band like a woman on a mission, full of determination. “Hey Jessica, what song do you want to do now… uh that’s a really nice dress, um, that you are wearing…?” The pianist cleared his throat as he looked at you. You were wearing a tight, strapless, mid-length dress with a black cover sweater on top. The dress allowed your rose tattoo to be clearly seen and a nice view of your curves without exposing you too much, leaving room for imaginations to run wild.

 

“Thanks. I thought it would be fitting for the next song.” You smirk, giving Sans a side glance. “This is going to be a fun ride.”

 

The pianist chuckles, giving you a knowing grin. “Ah, I see. This is for your and Sans’ flirting battle.”

 

“We are not flirting. He teases me and so now I’m getting back at him. He thinks I can’t do sexy, but I’ll show him.” You pout. Everyone has been on your case lately. You and Sans have been getting along better the last few days after that night, but that doesn’t mean anything…

 

“Uh huh, sure, and what was that earlier when he hand his hands all over your face?” The drummer chimes in.

 

“Yeah, that looked like flirting to us.” The double bass player pointed his bow at you. “Your face is red too.”

 

You cover your cheeks. “Shut up, no they aren’t. Just play the song already.” You turn around to the crowd as the band continues to snicker. You clear your throat into the mic, getting everyone’s attention. “Hello again, we are back with another song, this time it was a request. This song was so tempting, I couldn’t help but to jump on it.” You smirk when you make eye contact with Sans.

 

The band begins to play and you whistle along to the opening.

 

_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Oooh, when I break you off_

_I swear you ain’t never gonna get off_

You take off your cover, throwing it to the side, earning a few whistles.

_If you want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come on and jump on it_

_If you want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

You move your body to the beat; making sure you are moving your hips in a seductive way with your hands above your head.

_Sitting here flossing_

_Peepin' your steelo_

_Oooh, if I have a chance_

_The things I would do to you_

_You and your body_

_Feeling every portion_

_Chills running down your spine_

_Juice running down your thigh_

You let your hand trail down your body’s curves and rest on the swell of your hips before grabbing the mic stand and leaning in, swaying.

_If you want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, so come on and jump on it_

_If you want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come on, jump on it_

Sans hasn’t taken his eye sockets off you the entire time. His jaw had gone slack as you smirked at him. Sweet revenge~.

_  
_

* * *

Toriel was worried about Sans. The outburst he had in the office had taken her by surprise, especially his final words. They had really stung her and the look he gave her felt even worse. He was right though. From what she read in the report, you needed a break. And the fact that he fought for you to be relieved gave her mixed feelings. She was happy that Sans was looking out for you, but at the same time, she didn’t like how upset and forceful he was about protecting you. She decided to come to Grillby’s to talk to Sans and convince him to stay a part of the family. She didn’t want him to leave, even if it was awkward and complicated, she wanted him to stay. She entered the bar right in the middle of your number. Tori felt slightly embarrassed at the small show you were giving, dancing in such a suggestive manner. You lean in close to the mic, holding it against your body very seductively, your eyes open, staring at something intently as you sang the next verse. She looked over to where your eyes were and she felt her stomach sink.

_If we're gonna get nasty baby_

_First we'll show and tell_

_Till' you pull my pony tail, oh_

_Lurking all through you baby_

_Until we reach the stream_

_You'll be on my jockey team, oh_

Sans was staring at you, face completely blue, eye sockets wide with hearts floating in them. She looked back and forth between the two of you. There was a dark blue glow surrounding your body; your SOUL was reacting to Sans. You weren’t just singing to Sans, but so was your SOUL. She looked back at Sans, his magic was vibrating, responding to your SOUL’s song, in a very accepting way.

_I want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, so come on, boy, jump on it_

_If you want it, lets do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle is waiting, come on, jump on it_

Tori felt her eyes start to water; there is no way your SOULs were calling out to each other. That just cant be happening. You'd had your mate, Jack. He only passed away nearly a month ago, and your SOUL can’t get over the loss of a SOUL mate so fast… unless you never bonded your SOULs. And Sans was in love with her, not you… she remembers what he said about her when he left. _‘…how could I want someone who can destroy a person without looking back? The answer is simple, I don’t. Not anymore.’_ His harsh voice rang through her head.

_Don’t keep me waiting, come on cowboy_

_You want it_

She had to turn her head away, not able to look at the way Sans looked at you. The same way he looked at her… no… it wasn’t the same, there was more need behind it. _He wanted you_. Tori turned around and stormed out of the bar, negative emotions for you swarming. She gets into her car and tells her driver to take her home. She takes out her phone and starts calling someone. “Hello Muffet? It’s Tori, I am going to need you to come back. **Now.** Well then come back as soon as possible. I think you should come meet your new underling before she becomes too settled in her temporary position. Good, see you in a few days.”

 


	8. Learning to EXPRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unspoken feelings are being expressed between you and sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ch! sorry, school got in the way for awhile.  
> aaaannyways, i hope you like it and if you notice any errors let me know
> 
> Here are the songs i used:  
> [Song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3NIBC4vKOQ)  
> [song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i2SupYmXpI)

You take a bow, a smirk on your face. Okay, now that was sexy. Sans is blinking a couple times, still watching you and your hips move. “Maybe I should challenge her more often…”

 

“Sans, you have…” Sans jumps to see Grillby standing in front of him, pointing to his cheek. Sans reaches up and wipes away some drool from his mouth.

 

Sans smacks his forehead. “Stars, what’s happening to me…” Sans continues to watch you as you speak with a few customers who want to shake your hand. You notice him looking and give him a wink. “Urk…” Sans sits back in his seat and pulls his hat down to cover his face.

 

Grillby chuckles and sits with Sans. “It seems a girl managed to get to you in a way that doesn’t involve your pants… speaking of which, here is a drink from the lady at the bar… she ordered you a Sex on the Beach…” Sans just notices the drink in front of him.

 

Sans looks at the bar to see a woman eyeing him suggestively, her legs slightly spread open for his viewing. “Yeah, no… you can take that back Grills. Not interested.”

 

“That’s another thing that has changed… you haven’t been accepting anyone’s advances late, is there a reason for that?” Grillby poked at Sans.

 

“None in particular… I guess mindless _bone-ing_ has gotten boring to me.” Sans turns back towards you. You are laughing with some of the dog monsters. A real smile on your face, not the bullshit fake one you had during the first week you were here.

 

_Clack_

 

“Ow, what the hell Grills?” Grillby had flicked Sans on the side of his face. “What was that for?”

 

The bartender crossed his arms at Sans. “You aren’t being honest… your eyes are a dead giveaway…” Grillby looks to the side and notices you coming. He slides out of the booth and takes the drink with him. “You might want to get rid of the hearts in your eyes…” He teased Sans.

 

You are walking over to Sans’ booth, your hips swaying in that lovely blue dress. He began to think of what you would look like out of that dress… Sans shakes his head and hurriedly gets out of the booth to greet you. “H-hey sweetheart, that was some show ya gave.” Sans tried to look anywhere but at you.

 

Sans could hear you giggle. “So was that sexy enough for you, Casanova?”

 

“Huh? Did you do that little number for me?” Sans turned his eye lights on your face now. You looked completely flustered and red in the face.

 

“Wh-wh-what? No, I only did it to prove you wrong, that I could be sexy if I wanted.” Sans raises an eye-bone at you and he steps closer, observing you as your face flushed more. “What are you doing? Don’t get closer to me… this is why everyone thinks we flirt with each other, because you get too close.” You take a step back, but Sans takes three steps forward.

 

His face is close to yours now. “What would you do if I was flirting with you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If I was flirting with you,” Sans reaches up, placing a knuckle under your chin and tilts it, making you look up. “What would you do?”

 

You look up at him, staring into his eye-sockets. Sans is sure there is a little blush on his cheekbones, maybe even hearts in his eyes. You bite your lower lip. “There are other women here I’m sure would love your attention.”

 

“I know, I already turned them down.” Your face is filled with confusion. “You already caught my full attention.”

 

“Why me? Isn’t there someone else that you already want?” Sans chuckled, getting closer to you. He was about to answer when metal arms come between your bodies.

 

“Darling, that was absolutely positively enchanting! So raw, tauntingly, sexy, and desirable!” Mettaton had his slimy metal hands on your shoulders as he complimented you. Sans instinctively growled.

 

“Uh, excuse me toaster, but we were having a conversation.” Sans cleared his throat as he glared down Mettaton.

 

Mettaton just waved him off, unfazed by his death glare. “Oh please, we all know what kind of converser you are. Out of all the bones in your body, we can tell which one you think with.” Sans flinched at Mettaton’s harsh words. “Now darling, tell me, where have you been hiding?” Mettaton led you away with a metal arm wrapped around your shoulders, leaving slight pain in Sans’ chest.

 

* * *

 

You looked back at Sans as you are being pulled away by this overly dramatic robot. Sans looked so conflicted as he watched you being pulled along. He lowers his hat down to cover his eyes and sits back down at the booth; probably going back to work… your heart was still pounding from that encounter. What was that all about? He really is a smooth talker, no wonder he has so many women in the back… actually, it has been awhile since he disappeared back there for you to find later. He has been sitting at the bar, talking to you more too, like actually talking to you, asking about how you were doing, if you needed anything. “Hello? Darling?” You are snapped out of your daze when a robotic face shouts in front of yours.

 

“Oh sorry, I was zoning out. What did you say?” The robot looked utterly offended to hear that you hadn't been listening to him.

 

He huffed, adjusting his fur coat. Who the fuck wears big fluffy fur coats anymore? “You must be completely starstruck by me. Darling, I said that I was interested in having you perform with me on stage, when my partner comes back to town that is.” He flipped his hair dramatically; you swear there were sparkles.

 

“I’m sorry but… who are you?” He backs away from you gasping, holding a hand to his chest, as if you had stabbed him.

 

“Oh my, you have been living under a rock. I’m the one and only Mettaton, the sexiest robot that ever stepped on stage.” You raise an eyebrow; self-centered much? Though, you have to admit his legs were pretty hot. “Anyways darling, here is my card, just call the number when you feel like being on stage with an already famous star!” He shoved his pink card into your hands and then stepped to the side, strutting away. He pauses, looking over his shoulder at you. “Oh and darling, be careful of Sans. I would hate to see your lovely face ruined by tears because of a stupid skeleton who can’t keep his bones to himself. Tata for now.” He leaves, saying a quick goodbye to Grillby. What a strange person...but he may have a point. You looked back to see Sans was back in his booth with another woman who was leaning really close to him. Sans is just talking to her, letting her drape herself all over him… You notice that you had crushed the card in your hand and quickly straighten it out, placing it in your dress for safe keeping.

 

* * *

 

“Seya tomorrow Jessica, better put on a show like you did tonight! That was great!” One of the regulars leaves a tip on the table you are clearing.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t think I can keep up with those kinds of intense songs. I might pass out from embarrassment.” You blush. Everyone has been complimenting you since your number. You forgot about the fact that you sung in front an entire room of people and didn’t think about how other people would see you.

 

The regular stands up and places an arm around you, pulling you close to him drunkenly. “Nah, you were great. If I wasn’t married, I would be all over you in a heart-”

 

His arm is lifted off you and he is being pushed away. “Yeah, but you are married so don’t touch her, pal.” Sans is now standing between the two of you, holding the man’s arm in the air.

 

“Whoa, Sans that hurts. Let go, I get it, I’m going, I’m going.” The man pulls his arm away and stumbles out of the bar.

 

You get back to cleaning, avoiding looking Sans in the face. “Thanks…” You turn away from Sans and walk away, only to run into him. “How?” You turn around to where he was standing before and then back at him.

 

“Listen sweetheart, the song was nice and all, but I think it would be better if you laid low. Instead of flaunting it all around.” Sans gestured towards your dress. You didn’t go back to change and only put your apron back on. It wasn’t that bad was it?

 

You bite your lip and look to the side. “First you tell me I’m not sexy enough, now you are telling me I’m too sexy. You send a lot of mixed signals.” You walk right past him and head to the next table to clear. “Why don’t you try your moves on another girl, instead of me?”

 

You glare at Sans; he almost looks hurt. “Why would you say that now? Didn’t I tell you that I haven’t done anything with anyone lately?”

 

“You still are a flirt, and that’s annoying.” You huffed as you slammed glasses onto your tray. “Now, excuse me, I have a job to do.” You take the tray over to the bar and start cleaning. You turn around to wipe down the bar to see Sans sitting in front of you, just about giving you a heart attack. “God damn it Sans! Stop that!”

 

Sans just sat there watching you as you go back to cleaning. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing…”

 

“Liar. Why did you call me a flirt?” Sans was starting to look pissed off and drummed his fingers against the counter.

 

You turn your head away as you dried off a cup. “I don’t want to talk about this while there are still customers here…”

 

Sans sighed heavily and then motioned to the rest of the bar. “If you haven’t noticed sweetheart, everyone has already left. Even Grillby went to bed. You were too focused on cleaning and avoiding me to see that.” You look around the room; it was true. There was no one inside. As you were looking around, Sans had come to your side of the bar and grabbed ahold of your shoulders, turning you towards him. “Now, tell me. What happened?”

 

You puff out your cheeks, not wanting to say it. Sans chuckled and squished your face. “Saaaannnss! Noooo.”

 

“Nuh uh doll face, you were asking for it. Being all _cheeky._ ” Sans smiled at you as he played with your cheeks. “What’s with that look? It kind of looks like you are in a _pinch_.”

 

“Saaannns!” You are so done with his puns and him touching your face.

 

He stops; his hands go from pinching you to gently caressing. “You gonna tell me what’s buggin ya?”

 

“You were … with me, then some guy comes in and you just go off to flirt with some random girl…” Sans blinks at you a few times; he looks confused. Even you feel confused.

 

Sans steps closer to you, tilting your head up towards him. “I’m not worried about Mettaton doing anything. He is lusting after my bro. As for that woman, she bought me a drink that I turned down. She came over to see if she could use her womanly charms to seduce me. It didn’t work. You don’t have to worry about me going to the back with some random girl anymore.”

 

Closing your eyes, you lean your face into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his oddly warm hands. “Why?” You look up at him as you question him.

 

Sans sucks in a breath. “Damn sweetheart, that look you’re giving me is super effective…” Sans starts rubbing your lower lip with his thumb. “You don’t make it easy, do you?”

 

“Wha-” You stop mid-word, Sans’ head started to lean down. You could fill his shaky breath on you.

 

“___...” He mumbled your real name with a deep voice. A shiver runs down your back. You want him to say it again.

 

“Sans?”

 

“___, can I… I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, kind of hoping that you will though… ahem… could I ki-”

 

_Ring Ring_

 

Your cell phone is going off in your pocket. “Um… I should…”

 

Sans backs away, pulling his hat down. “Yeah, go for it sweetheart.”

 

“Hello?” You answer the phone as you stood there awkwardly with Sans.

 

_“Hey Babydoll, it’s me Max.”_

 

“Oh, hi Max, what’s up?”

 

_“Remember what we talked about before? I got some insider info for you.”_

 

“Really? That’s great… wait… what’s the catch?”

 

_“You have to come here in person for the intel. I miss you Babydoll.”_

 

You hear what almost sounds like a growl coming from Sans. You look up to see Sans shaking his head no. “Um… I’m going to have to bring company?” Sans nodded.

 

_“Three is kind of a crowd, but okay deal. See you tomorrow night.”_

 

“Roger that…” You hang up the phone and look at Sans. “Did you seriously growl?”

 

Sans ignores you as he leans against the counter. “So where are WE going?”

 

“We are going to where I grew up…”

 

* * *

 

You enter a hole-in the wall restaurant. It’s an old fashion deli meat shop, it could maybe fit ten people at a time with only two small tables. The lights flickered once and a while. “This is where we are meeting your friend?” Sans asks.

 

You shake your head. “Nah, not there yet.” You step up to the old butcher in front.

 

“What can I get’chu tonight darlin?” He is chopping away at some fresh meat, its juices splashing onto his apron.

 

“I was hoping for some extra cut prime sausage.” He freezes, looking up at you.

 

He leans forward. “What kind? I got pork.”

 

You shake your head. “Nah, I hate pork. I want a hundred percent beef, fully trimmed and undressed.”

 

“I got some in the back.” He motioned. “I made it an hour ago.”

 

“That’s fine. It’s not for me, it’s for my friend Max.” The butcher nodded, understanding.

 

He wiped his hands and reached down for something. “I'll get that for you; feel free to use the bathroom while you wait. If there are no paper towels, look under the sink.”

 

“Thanks.” You walk towards the restroom in the back and open the door. “You coming?” You look back to Sans who was still standing by the counter.

 

“To the bathroom?” You roll your eyes and motioned for him to go inside. “Okay then…” Sans walks in and you shut the door. The bathroom was not well kept at all; the room was completely filthy. You head straight for the sink and open the cabinet underneath. “Uh, there are towels in the dispenser sweetheart.”

 

“Sans… you should know by now that we humans are actually very crafty. Ah, found it.” You pressed on a secret button till there was a loud beep. The wall with the dispenser on it swung forward. “Here we are.” You step inside. As you do, you hear music playing and a woman is singing.

 

_I tease ‘em ’til they’re on the edge_

_They scream and moan for more and more they beg._

_I know it’s me they come to see_

_My pleasure brings them to their knees_

You walk up to the doorman, Sans close behind. His eye sockets were bugging out at the sight of women half naked everywhere. “Where are we?” Sans mumbled in awe.

 

“Home of the wicked, honey.” The doorman winked at Sans and blew him a kiss. “Every girl here can rock every bone in your body, for a price.”

_Fasten up_

_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?_

“Hey Glitter.” You smirk at the doorman. “I see you guys are doing Burlesque as the theme for tonight.”

 

“Hey Babydoll, did you know you are supposed to be dead? And bitch please, we should do Burlesque every night. That movie is the shit.” He moved his head in a sassy gesture; his earing flew around in circles.

_It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque_

_It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

_All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque._

You wave a hand at him. “I am dead. Anyways, have you seen Max?” You look back at Sans, who is totally entranced by the women singing on stage. You hit him in the gut.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” You turn away from him, cheeks puffed out.

_Le le le le le lele_

_Burlesque_

_Le le le le le le le_

_Burlesque_

_Le le le le le lele_

_Burlesque_

_Le le le le le le le_

_Burlesque_

Glitter chuckled and leaned forward, pointing at a back table. “He is over there, hon. I’m sure he is excited to see you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sans growled beside you.

 

“Oh shut up and let’s go, asshole.” You grab his tie and pulled him with you towards the back.

_It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque_

_It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

_All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque._

The song was starting to end as you weaved through tables to get to the back to find Max. Sans kept stopping to stare at the shirtless waitresses walking by. “Saaaannnsss, stop it and lets go.”

 

“What? I have never seen anything like this. I can’t help it.” You turn back to him to give a look that said ‘are you fucking serious right now?’. Sans cleared his throat. “Oh right, sorry.”

_Burlesque, Burlesque, Burlesque, Burlesque_

You make it to the back finally and see your childhood… friend(?), Max, sipping on a glass of scotch. “Ah, Babydoll, you made it.” He motioned for you to sit down with him. He was wearing some old jeans and a button up shirt that he didn’t button up all the way. Probably trying to be more attractive. You are actually relieved that Sans came with you. Max tended to be… handsy. “Who is this?” Max gestured towards Sans.

 

“My company. His name is Sans, now lets get to business.” You sat down on the other side of the booth.

 

“Come one Babydoll, don’t you want to catch up with an old friend?”  He tried to sound hurt as he lit a cigarette.

 

You shake your head. “Not really, I left this place a long time ago; I don’t want to spend any more time here than I have to.”

 

“Ah right, some painful memories are here for you. At least let me order you a drink-”

 

“She said she wants to leave soon, so lets cut the crap and get to it.” Sans slammed his fist on the table.

 

Max took a long drag of his cigarette and then sighed. “Fine. One of my girls has a client who tends to blab, I figured you would want to hear about it.” He takes one more drag and then puts it out. “So there was supposed to be a meeting between our former family and the Toscani family. But that all went to shit. Someone wasted them all, every single one. They also made off with all the supplies and monsters they had.”

 

“It was us.” You say flatly.

 

Max freezes. “Say what?”

 

“I killed all those people, Sans took their shit and freed the monsters. What else you got?” Max holds up a hand while the other grabs at his scotch.

 

“Are you telling me that was you guys? What about Cleo…” He was beginning to sweat, looking between the two of you.

 

“Me, I did it. How’s she doing by the way? Her face heal up well?” You lean forward, resting your head on your perched arm.

 

Max suddenly throws back his drink, chugging it all in one sip. “What the actual fuck? You fucked up her face? What the hell?”

 

“I’ll admit I went overboard. I should have just killed her instead of getting revenge. I just kind of lost it when I saw her…” You feel a hand on your knee; it’s Sans. He is patting your leg, comforting you. You give him a small side smile.

 

Max is leaning onto the table. “Well, she seems okay. Won’t talk about what happened to anyone. Just said she was knocked out during the car crash. They are still looking for the two bodies that weren’t recovered, but let me guess you guys have them.” You nod and Max sighed. “Geez, I guess the next bit is going to be more important to you. Both families are pissed, one of the men that were killed was actually the Toscani’s Boss’s son. They saw in the security cameras that it was two monsters for sure that had broken in. No one thought monsters would do something so brutal, so everyone who deals with Zap are going to come together and figure out a plan to retaliate against the monster mafia. But here's where it gets more interesting: our former family and the Toscanis are going to pretty much wipe all the competition away. The meeting is actually just one big trap to help enhance their profits, since their secret formula was stolen during the raid. Which I assume you guys took that too, it was on a laptop that was taken.”

 

Sans chuckled beside you. “Looks like they are going to do all the hard work for us. Do you know where they are going to have this get together? Maybe we can join the party…”

 

“Sans, no. That is too risky. A few monsters against multiple families and gangs aren’t going to end well for the monsters.” You touch his shoulder, but he pulls away from you. He isn’t seriously considering to go to this right? “Sans… just let them get rid of the others, wait till you only have two groups to deal with. At least we’ll know who they are…” Sans looks away, not entirely pleased.

 

“I'd rather give them all a bad time, personally.” Sans mumbled to himself before looking back at Max. “So do you know where they are meeting or what?”

 

“I haven’t found out yet, but I’ll let you know when I do. Did you find anything on the laptop that might help?” You look to Sans.

 

Sans shakes his head. “I haven’t been able to hack into it yet. Paranoid bastards put some good security software on it.”

 

Max thought for a moment before writing something down on a napkin. “I think this is the type of programs that they use.” He slid the napkin over to Sans. You couldn’t understand one thing that was written on the napkin.

 

“Hmm, that might be it. I think I may know what I need to do now.” Sans pondered for a moment, the wheels in his head starting to turn.

 

Max slumped back into his seat. “Yeah, with recent events, everyone has been quiet. I suggest you move monster civilians out of the city, and fast. When the shit hits the fan, it’s going to go everywhere.”

 

“Noted. I know a town that seems to have no problem with monsters. Jack and I went on a trip out there once, not a single person batted an eye at him. We made a kind of deal with them to take in monsters that we helped. I’m sure they would be happy to take them.” You reentered the conversation. “I might go there after everything has settled down.”

 

“Really? Cause I told the Boss that I was going to-” Sans was interrupted by a waitress.

 

“What is it Coco, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Max spoke to her in an irritable tone.

 

She jumped but cleared her throat. “There are some… unwanted guests here…”

 

Max tilted out of the booth; his face went from annoyed to horrified real fast. “Shit. It’s the Boss’ goons. No matter how many times I tell them they are no longer welcome here… you guys can’t be seen here.” Max bit on his thumb nail. “Okay, Coco, go tell Chrissy to sing the next song now ,then come back to me. You guys stay here while I handle them.” Coco nods and runs backstage while Max gets out of the booth, straightening his clothes. You can see a hand gun sticking out of his pants behind his back.

 

“Well shit…” You lean over to catch a peek of who came in, laying yourself down on Sans’ lap. You recognize the men; they used to do jobs with your father. “Yeah, I definitely know them; they’ll recognize me right away.” The band had started playing.

 

 _Sweet love, sweet love_  
Trapped in your love  
I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You’re all I need when I’m holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight  


You feel Sans lift you up from his lap. “We don’t want to be noticed, you should not do that.”

  
I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way  


Coco comes running over to you two. “Come quickly.”

  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you  


You both step out fast, running with Coco to the back. “I’m sorry, but you are going to have to hide in the closet. There really isn’t anywhere else…” You are both shoved into the closet. Your bodies are pressed up against each other inside the dark.

  
So much, so young, I’ve faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I’m strong and I’m sure there’s a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don’t tear this apart  


“Heh heh, I don’t think I ever felt this close to you before.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Sans.”

  
I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can’t you see that I’m bound in chains?  
I’ve finally found my way  


“Make me.” Sans’ hands are soon on your face, squishing your cheeks. Ugh, not this again.

 

“Stwoop Swaans, I’m waning you.” You struggled against his touch.

  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to  


“Oh yeah?” Sans pushed your buttons, not taking your threats seriously.

 

“Yesh! Let go or you shall experience death!” Sans’ hands loosen around your cheeks as he starts to laugh. He is laughing so hard he is leaning forward. You can feel puffs of air brushing your face. “Stop laughing at me, you know I can kill you if I really wanted.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But you won’t. You like me too much.” Sans is caressing your face now; you hum with content as he massages the tender flesh.

 

“I do like you too much…” You feel Sans go tense as he sucks in a breath.

  
Suddenly the moment’s here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall  


“You don’t actually plan on going to the meeting right?” Sans’ hands stop moving. He doesn’t answer you. “Sans…” You feel Sans’ forehead pressed against yours.

 

“What?”

 

“Please don’t go… I don’t want to find out that your remains are being sold on the market… so please don’t go… stay out of it… for me?” You beg him, clutching onto his arms. “Stay with me…”

 

You hear Sans grunt. “Fuck it.” Suddenly Sans is pulling your face up towards him, his mouth pressing hard against yours. You gasp at the magical tingle dancing across your lips. Sans took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. He is pushing against you hard, you are slammed into the wall behind you as he deepened the kiss. You are completely shocked at the force he was exhibiting and how much you didn’t hate it.

  
I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I’m bound in chains?  
And finally found my way  


You wrap your arms around Sans’ neck and Sans hands leave your face immediately. His arms are wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him. Your tongues are in a battle for dominance, swirling and rubbing against each other. You could feel so much desire and need from Sans. His hands were starting to roam your body, groping at your chest and butt. You were moaning into his mouth that he was happy to swallow. He soon lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him, not breaking the kiss. He is rubbing his bulge against your core as you suck on his tongue. You let it go with a pop and he growls at you to put your mouth back on his. You are happy to comply.

  
I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I’m bound to you

The song had ended, but the two of you kept going, petting and feeding each other’s sweet moans of pleasure. Your head is swimming with lust for Sans, only Sans. You can feel yourself panic slightly from this, but yet it feels so right to be in his arms…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst  
> also some other news! I updated my other fic; [That One Fish in the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7194203/chapters/16327733) at the same time as this!  
> and i started a new series with another author that we just posted as well. it is a fic where you can choose which reader you want to be, we have the intro up and only have two readers up right now but there will be two more later on. It is called [Yes You Mage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8268509). so if you would like check those other ones out :D


	9. my sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and you confirm your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* smut *warning*  
> i may have gone overboard with the smut, no regrets, but this isnt where i wanted to end the ch. but its over 5000 words already... so instead of waiting any longer, here it is! tada!  
> hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know :D

You feel the cold air hit your heated skin. Sans one handedly unbuttoned your shirt, his arm going around your waist and he dragged his fingertips down your back. You pushed off his hat and were pulling his skull closer to you, shoving your tongue as deep as you could into his mouth. You licked around, feeling nothing other than his tongue. A hand finds its way into your hair; he holds tightly as he pulls you in more. He ruts against you and you moan into him. You reach forward, pushing off his coat and loosening his tie. Sans growls happily and starts rubbing his free hand against your chest on top of your bra. “Saanss…”

 

“That’s right sweetheart, moan my name. Do it again.” He whispers in a husky voice. He yanks your hair back, making you expose your neck to him. You feel him inhale your scent before attentively licking it with his entire tongue. “Damn, you taste as good as you smell…shit.” Sans is now panting as he presses your back harder against the wall. One hand is still on your chest, another is on your hips to help grind you into his pelvis while he continues to taste you, bathing your neck in his saliva. You bite your lip, trying not to moan too loud, your legs tightened around his pelvis and your hands were gripping onto his shirt around his back. He slows down slightly and you squirm in his arms.

 

“Sans… more…” He pulls his hands away from you and places them against the wall beside your head.

 

He chuckles at you; you can picture the smug grin he must have on his face. “Do you want me to touch you sweetheart?”

 

“Yesss…” You try to pull him closer again.

 

“Hmm, how badly do you want it? Prove it to me sweetheart, show me how much you want me.” Sans whispered in your ear.

 

You squirm against him. “How do you want me to do that?”

 

You feel Sans’ shoulders shrug. “Be creative.” You sigh, nibbling on your lower lip as you thought about what you could do. You let go of his shirt and let your hands drag down his chest, feeling his solid bones underneath his clothes. You feel him shiver under your fingertips. Unbuttoning his shirt quickly, you let your hands wander him. At first you were kind of unsure about what to do, so you hesitantly reached out to stroke his ribs. He jumps when your hands touch his bones at first, but as you started to stroke him he began to shake. Especially when you got close to his spine. One hand ventures inside his rib cage, stoking his spine. Your other hand ventures downward to play with what has been rubbing against you. He gasps, his head leaning onto your shoulder. You took this as an opportunity to lean in and return a favor. You started licking his neck and then dragging your teeth against his bones. “Sh-shit…” He gasped.

 

You lean in and whispered. “Let me down.” He complies and slowly lets you down. You get down on your knees. “Lets see if you like this view too.” You unbuckle his pants and Sans flinches.

 

“Wait wait, hold on there.” Sans pushes your hands away from his pants. “You don’t have to do that sweetheart…” Sans reaches down to you, lift up your chin. “You aren’t… like the others…” Sans sits down on the floor with you, crossing his legs. You try not to stare at the blue glow coming out of his pants. “I don’t want this to be just a simple hook up… ___. I want you, all of you.”

 

“Huh? Are you saying that you lo-” Sans covers your mouth.

 

“No, I’m not saying **that**. I’m saying that there is something there. **That** is something I can see it developing into, if this goes anywhere.” Sans pulls you into his lap so that you were straddling him as he wraps his arms around your waist. “But, my SOUL has been calling out towards you lately. It gets stronger every moment I’m with you. I don’t want to just have sex with you, but to claim you as mine.” Sans rubs his face into your chest, inhaling your scent. “Though, you being extremely sexy and smelling this good does not help my self-control at all.”

 

Your face is on fire, and it isn’t because of what the two of you were doing earlier. His SOUL?! Jack had told you all about SOULs and how they are something that is so intimate that you only share with someone that you know for sure that you want to bond to forever. And Sans’ SOUL wants you?! Your heart is pounding in your chest. He might as well have said that he loves you, wants to marry you and have tons of skeleton babies with you! You feel yourself start to panic, but at the same time… you feel happy. He snuggles into you and his arms tighten around you. Your heart does flips as he hums happily in-between your breasts. Or….is that your SOUL reacting to him? It has felt so numb since Jack, that you didn’t even notice that you started feeling it again. When did that happen? You look down at Sans. He is watching you with his one glowing eye. You feel that flip again. “Um…”

 

“You don’t have to answer me now sweetheart, I understand that we have only known each other for little over a month and technically you are a recent widow-” You hug Sans close to you.

 

He tensed up in your arms, but you kept holding him close. “I think… because of you… I’m okay… if you weren’t there for me, I don’t think I would have gotten past the depression. I didn’t even realize that I was feeling other things other than pain… You kind of became that light at the end of my tunnel… I mean you understand me better than anyone else, I never thought I would have that again.”

 

“I never thought I would want anyone else again either.” Sans caressed your face again.

 

You hummed, enjoying his soft touches again. “I think you are right, there is something there…” Sans’ hand makes it way to the back of your head, pulling you down gently.

 

“Yeah?” You nodded and pressed your lips against his teeth again. Soft and gentle, nothing like how you first started out. He pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You teasingly licked his teeth, causing him to chuckle. His tongue made its way into your mouth, gently probing around and rubbing against your tongue. You suck on his tongue again, he moaned into you. You felt a familiar pressure rubbing against you again.

 

You let go of his tongue and look down to see the glowing is even brighter than before. “Is that a lightsaber in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” You smirk, grinding down on him.

 

“Come to the dark side and find out.” Sans growled as a hand slides up and unhooks your bra.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, have fun with the girls, gentlemen.” Max closed the door behind him. “Finally, man that took forever…” He sighed to himself as he made his way downstairs to the main floor. He took out another cigarette and lit it. The men came in to do an ‘inspection’, which means they received a tip that someone that they were looking for was spotted here. He is going to have to ask the girls who they were looking for when they leave. No one gives these women much credit because they are escorts, but Max knew better than that. Being raised by them, he understood how smart and capable they were, swindling men out of all their money for two hours of pleasure, then tripling that by selling the info they received during pillow talk. He became in charge of this brothel and slowly got rid of the family’s influence. This was going to be a safer place for the women, no more women being killed over idiotic men like his mom. If there is a chance to get rid of the family, he is going to take it, even if it means working with the monster mafia.

 

“Max…” Coco stood there at the end of the staircase.

 

Max reached out and pats her on the head. “You did good, newbie. You really saved friends from getting wacked. I’m sure they were looking for them, now I just got to find out who the snitch is.”

 

Coco smiled up at Max, a small blush on her face. Max knew that she had a small crush on him, but he isn’t going to smash the poor girl’s feelings. “Thanks… I thought they were acting strange so I thought it be best to tell you.”

 

“Hmm, well it’s a good thing. So, where are my friends?” Max looked around to see any sign of them.

 

“I wasn’t sure when it was safe to let them out, put they are in the back closet that no one uses. I figured that would be the safest place.”

 

“Uh… you mean the one that can only be opened from the outside? I should go let them out now. Babydoll is probably freaking out.” Max chuckled as he made his way over to the back. “Maybe if I get any info from them, I could ask Babydoll to spend the night with me in exchange… heh heh, yeah…” Max whispered to himself.

 

He made his way to the back and opened the door, only to be stopped halfway. “Ow, what the fuck? Seriously?!” The door had hit someone; he assumed it to be the skeleton monster.

 

“Oh sorry about that.” Max pulled the door back so he had room to move away from the door. “I managed to distract the men for the time being, but I think we should play it safe and shorten this meeting. You two should leave now.” He opens the door again, but was shocked to find it empty. “Huh? Where did they go? Is that a tie on the ground?” Max’s phone vibrated in his pocket. ‘“Sorry, didn’t want you to be caught with a skeleton in your closet, I’ll be in touch.’”

 

“What the fuck? How did he get my number?”

 

* * *

 

Sans teleports the two of you out of the closet to outside next to the car you came in. You barely had enough time to gather your bra and shirt. Sans draped his coat over your shoulders and his hat on your head. He was texting someone on his phone when you notice that his shirt was still unbuttoned, exposing his rib cage and a bit of his hip bones that stuck out of his pants. You felt yourself blushing and pulled his hat down to hide your face. “Heh, see something you like?”

 

“Shut up… at least no one saw us like that. Good thinking on teleporting…wait…” You lift the hat to glare at him. “You could have teleported us out of there without being shoved into a closet?!” He shrugs at you. “God, you’re a lazy dick. You hear me, a dick!” You pout at him.

 

He pulled you close to him and opened the door to the backseat. “I can show you how much of a dick I can be.” He pushes you inside the car, you land on your back and he follows you inside. Door shut, he laid on top of you to continue what you were doing in the closet. He leaned down and started swirling his tongue around your nipple, not actually touching it full on yet. His hands are at work trying to unbutton your pants. “Stars, you look absolutely beautiful underneath me like this.” His tongue starts flicking your nipple, making you moan. “Especially when you moan. Moan my name sweetheart. Come on, I want to hear it.” He rubs one nipple between his teeth and uses a hand to tweak the other.

 

“Hmmmmm… Saaannss….”

 

“Good girl, keep saying my name.” Sans pulls your pants and underwear down, but is too lazy to help you get it off all the way and leaves it on one of your legs. He leans down again and places his teeth against your lips. His tongue starts claiming your mouth, roughly rubbing against your tongue like it was going to disappear any second. A hand wanders down, caressing your thighs and getting oh so close to where you are dying for him to touch. You whimper against his mouth and wiggle your hips for him to go faster. He sits up, smirking at you as he pulls down the zipper on his pants. “I wonder just how wet you are.” He hand grazes against your opening, sending a jolt up your spine. “Oh wow, is that all for me?” He starts rubbing the outer sides of your opening, slicking his fingers in your fluids. “I don’t think you even need me to prep you, you are already so wet and ready.” His fingers enter you quickly and start moving around fast.

 

You arch your back and your hands flail around, looking for something to hold onto. You are gripping onto a seat belt with one hand while the other is holding a handle on the door. “Shit… Sans…” Your hips start thrusting into his hand without thinking about it.

 

He pulls his hand out of you and you look up at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t leave you like that.” He takes out his cock and then starts stroking himself, using your fluids as lubricant. His other hand grabs a hold of your hips and pulls you closer. He leans down and starts licking the tattoo on your chest, occasionally biting it. “Ready to show those assholes how much of a monster fucker you really are?” He is shaking and panting above you, you can hear his hand pumping faster on his cock with your fluids.

 

“Yess, hurry up Sans. I need you.” You squirm, aiming to press your core up to his cock.

 

Sans chuckles. “That’s a good girl.” He stops pumping and lifts you up. He is now in a sitting position with you on top and shoves you down on him, filling you in one hard thrust. You yelp in surprise and grip onto his shoulders. “You’re so fucking warm and tight, sweetheart. I can feel you tightening around me, not letting me go.” He pulls back at the same time lifting you up and then slams back in. You moan his name. “Yeah, that’s right, say my name, louder.” You grip on the seat by his head and start moving yourself with him. He is pounding into you mercilessly, his hands griping your waist to slam you harder into him. You are moaning louder, not caring if anyone can hear or see the two of you right now. You throw your head back as you start riding him harder, the car is shaking. But it isn’t enough.

 

“Saaannsss…. More, I need more!” Your hands are rubbing his spine and ribs, doing anything that can possibly make him thrust harder into you.

 

“Fuck…More? You like feeling me pounding inside you that much?” You nod, whimpering. He chuckles as his hands tightened around your hips. “Shit...” Next thing you know you are being thrown on your back and your legs are being propped up on top of the seats. Sans bends down to bite your shoulder, growling, as he pumps faster into you. All that could be heard in the car now was the sound of him going in and out and the both of you moaning each other’s’ names. “You’re all mine now, ___...”

 

* * *

 

“Would you two please stop flirting?! I didn’t think you two could get possibly any worse, but no it seems I was wrong!” One of the regulars slams his drink on the counter after you kissed Sans on the forehead while bring him a drink. Frisk sat next him with their hands covering their smirk, giggling.

 

Frisk stood up on their seat and motioned for Grillby to come over. He leans over for them to whisper in his ‘ear’. “Yes… I rather like Sans like this as well. No more strange lady friends and drunken nights. Also, he now has a real smile on his face.” Frisk nods enthusiastically.

 

“Ah Grills, I wasn’t that bad.” Sans laughs as he drapes his hand around your waist.

 

You and Grillby (you think) rolled your eyes. “Sans, you were a slut.”

 

“Wh-what?” Sans starts to laugh but you cross your arms pouting.

 

Now you are remembering all the women you caught him in the back with and you are not happy about that. It’s a little painful actually… “Ugh, you were such a slut…”

 

“But I’m your slut now. And you are my-” Sans’ arm leaves you for a brief moment before his hand comes back, slapping you hard on the ass. “- _bottom_ bitch.”

 

“…..for that pun… I’m cutting off your hand…” You stare at him with the best death glare you could muster.

 

Sans flinches slightly, his smile becomes tense and he starts to sweat. “C-come on babe, that was funny… don’t cut off my hand… please…” He pulls you close, hugging you around your waist and he is rubbing his face in your chest. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise…”

 

You sigh. After a couple days of being official with him, Sans has mastered winning you over with being adorable and cuddly. You pat him on the head. “Okay okay, fine. Let go already.”

 

“Damn, how she tamed you?” The regular spoke up again as you walked away.

 

Sans picked up his drink and gave him a wink. “She really knows how to _blow_ my mind away.” You throw a towel at the back of his head, causing him to hit his teeth on the glass.

 

“Shut up Sans!!” Your face is beet red. Frisk is looking between the both of you, unsure of what happened.

 

* * *

 

You are finishing up cleaning a few tables. Grillby’s is closed for the night and everyone has gone home. Except for a certain skeleton who was working hard on the laptop. He had finally hacked into the laptop and was reading every file on there, learning all about their transactions and reading their emails to each other. Still no info on the meeting, but at least they now have access to their data. “Hey sweetheart, how did Jack’s bullets work?”

 

You stop working to look up at Sans. “I’m not exactly sure… he basically said that it stopped death?”

 

“Huh? How does a bullet stop a monster from dying?” Sans turns around to look at you questioningly.

 

You bite your thumb, trying to remember his explanation. “Well he kind of called it like a sympathetic sponge. When the bullet is near a monster SOUL that is about to shatter, it absorbs all the magic around the SOUL and then pulls the SOUL inside it. It tends to be less painful and faster when it enters somewhere near where the SOUL is located. Using the magic it just absorbed, it heals the SOUL that was about to shatter. When the SOUL is completely healed and fully charged with magic again, the monsters get pushed out pretty much.”

 

“That actually makes sense why the dust they got from you had almost zero magic in it… so in theory, you wouldn’t actually have to shoot the monster with the bullet either. If someone was holding one of those bullets while fighting a stronger foe, instead of being killed, they would be absorbed by the bullet?” Sans rubs his hand on his chin.

 

“I guess… we never tried doing that before. Once the bullets were made, Jack wouldn’t touch them again till there was a monster in them. I think he developed more of a fear for guns then he let on. Is there info on the dust I provided on there?” You walked over to Sans and looked at the computer.

 

Sans clicked on a file that had your name on it. It was filled with information on the monsters you had ‘dusted’ in the past. “Yeah, there was so little magic in it that no one was getting a buzz from the regular amount, that’s when they got the idea to do this to it.” Sans clicked on another file that had a recipe of different types of chemicals. “They accidentally added some dust not from you and noticed how well it turned out. They later perfected it I guess. But look at this stuff, some of these chemicals are found in like batteries. How do humans come up with this kind of stuff?”

 

“Batteries?” You look closer at the recipe. “Oh, I know what this is….” After explaining the entire process to Sans, he sighs and closes the laptop.

 

“I don’t get you humans. Why let such soft and warm bodies go to waste on drugs?” Sans pulls your arm, making you sit on his lap. He rests his chin on your shoulder and inhales your scent.

 

“Sans… I still have some cleaning to do…” Sans chuckles, snaking his hand into your shirt. His fingers rub just below your bra.

 

Sans starts nibbling on your ear and whispers in a deep husky voice. “I got something else for you to clean.” You try to get away from Sans but he grabs your arm. You are now bending over the table and you feel your skirt being hoisted up. Sans lays on you, giving the back of your neck gentle skeletal kisses. “I’m going to have to go to Asgore’s place for about two days, I think I should give my cock a nice deep cleaning before I go, what do you say?”

 

“Could we at least go to my bedroom this time?”

 

* * *

 

“So that’s what we learned from Jessica’s informant.” Sans was back at Asgore’s office. He was currently filling in Asgore about the new information provided by Max and how Sans was finally capable of hacking into the computer. Sans was looking at the new drug formula and you had pointed out that it is almost the exact same way you cook meth, one of the easiest drugs humans make. It’s so popular because the ingredients are all cheap and really easy to get to. They found out a way to cook monster dust into the already addictive drug, using a smaller amount of monster dust to make more drugs to sell for a bigger profit. Genius, but sick at the same time. “Max still is trying to find out where the meeting is going to take place. So far none of the girls could get them to squeal… well, that I know of, heh heh.”

 

“Hmm, I see… we’ll start preparing for the humans and start sending monsters away from the city.” Asgore never looked up at Sans, staring at the paperwork in front of him the whole time. It has been awkward the last few days between Asgore and Sans. Sans hasn’t seen Tori for the last few days, which is probably for the best. He said some hurtful things to her, but he doesn’t regret it. Asgore clears his throat. “You didn’t return with the car for four hours? For that little information, you were there for four hours? And you asked for it cleaned? What were you doing with the car?”

 

“Uh… well…um you see here, Boss… we…” Sans’ face is entirely blue now. Asgore looked up from his papers hearing Sans stumble over his words.

 

Asgore blinked a few times at Sans. “Sans… did you and the human…” Asgore must be hanging out with the kid a lot because he started wiggling his eyebrows at him.

 

“There was a closet, a really tight closet… super tight… heh heh…. And warm and soft… heh heh…” Sans went out into a daze, hearts in his eyes.

 

“Sans, you have a little drool.” Asgore pointed at his chin. Sans snapped out of it and quickly wipes his chin. Asgore chuckles at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Now I understand why you seem to have been so happy lately, also why you actually spoke your mind for once.” Asgore leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

 

Sans raised an eye-bone at him. “Boss?”

 

“I’ll admit that I tend to be harsher and act cold with you, but I believe it was because I was threatened by you. You and Toriel had almost become a couple. In the past, I told her that I was okay with her moving on, even though I know I will never be able to move on. I was okay as long as she was happy. After that, it seemed like we were becoming friends again. It was very nice. Then one of the happiest days of my life happened, Frisk called me dad and they asked to spend more time with me. It’s wonderful to feel like a father again. I think Frisk had helped us mend that broken bond we had, because soon after that she came back to me. The surprises kept coming and I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. I think I was afraid that you might tamper with that, woo Toriel back into your arms and have Frisk call you father.” Asgore looked at Sans with sad eyes. “I’m sorry my happiness brought you sorrow Sans, and that I let my jealously cloud my judgement and compassion for the human woman. I can see that you really care for her in the same way I care for Toriel, I hope it works out for the two of you. On the other subject you mentioned last week, you have my blessing to leave, on the condition that you come to visit once in a while.” Asgore held out his paw towards Sans.

 

Sans looked Asgore in the eyes; they were full of sincerity and honesty. Sans shrugs, chuckling, and then taking his paw in his gloved hand. “Thanks, I thought you would be pissed that I started a relationship with the human.”

 

“Of course not, I won’t reprimand you for falling in love.” Asgore shook his hand with enthusiasm.

 

Sans’ skull was entirely blue. “W-we aren’t at that stage yet… I mean, she is really sexy, I can’t keep my eye sockets off her and I never get tired of hearing her beautiful voice…”

 

“Ah yes, I thought she sung lovely the last time I heard her.” Asgore nodded, letting go of Sans hand.

 

Sans rubbed his skull, smirking. “Heh, I wasn’t talking about her singing voice, but that’s good too.”

 

“Sans… not in my cars please. I don’t want to have to buy a new set of limos.” Asgore narrowed his eyes at Sans.

 

Sans held up his hands in defense. “Okay okay, I _goat_ you. No more fun times in the car. I’ll let you know when anything else comes up.” Sans waves a goodbye. “Oh, um, about me leaving… do you think I can take her with me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel is standing against the door, listening to Sans and Asgore talk to each other. It’s been only a few days since she called Muffet to come back and you two had already become physical?! Sans is falling for you too fast for Toriel’s liking… though she rather he didn’t at all. He should still love her damn it. Though… they really never did get together… so why is she so jealous? Maybe she made a mistake…

 

“…take her with me?” Toriel flinches, pressing her head closer to the door.

 

“You want to take the human with you?”

 

“Yeah, she wants out after all this is over with. Maybe her and I could settle somewhere together, I can get back to just messing with machines all day and she can do what she wants instead of killing all the time. I really… want to make her happy and I want to be with her.”

 

“If that is what she wants to do I’m fine with that. The condition is extended to her as well. I would love to see some children someday.”

 

“Asgore, please stop. My skull might melt…”

 

Toriel pulled away from the door. She sighed heavily into her paw. Now he wants to live happily ever after with you?! He has the same dream with her… had, he had that dream with Toriel, and then she threw it away to be with Asgore… She was happy with Asgore, but maybe… she would have been happier with Sans… is it too late to… Toriel jumps at the sound of the door opening. She stands up straighter, acting like she just made her way over to Asgore’s office.

 

“Ah, h-hey Tori, here to see Asgore? I’m on my way out now so…” Sans awkwardly leaves the door open for her and walks past her, not waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh Sans!” Tori turned around to see that he had disappeared. She sighed, dragging a paw down her face.

 

* * *

 

You are serving guests like normal… but you feel completely off without Sans around. So strange how you became so used to that skeleton and his teasing smirks. “Hey Jessica, can I get another one of these?”

 

“Right away sir.” You go behind the counter and start filling a cold glass with beer. Grillby was behind the counter, talking to a spider monster woman that you have never seen before. She was dressed very classy and looked absolutely elegant. She had quite a few arms and had a very lovely shade of purple skin. You quickly averted your eyes when you see Grillby and her look towards you.

 

“Jessica…mind coming over here for a moment?” Grillby beckoned you over.

 

You place the glass down and shyly made your way over to them. “H-hello…” You greeted the new guest.

 

“Ho ho ho, no need to be so shy dearie. I’m Muffet; I am here to collect you. I am your handler now.” You blink at her a few times. Huh?


	10. Spider's nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet had come to collect you. But you don't want to. Muffet offered to tell you things about Sans' past if you just hear her out. How could you pass that up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *big inhale* imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> i had so many essays and projects due in the last two weeks, and now i got finals but tuesday i'll be able to sit down and finish all my other fic chs....hopefully....  
> I hope you enjoy this ch! let me know if you notice any errors  
> edit: i forgot the songs!!!  
> first one is dark horse  
> second one is I'm not the only one

_You are lying in bed with Sans, spooning after having gone another round. This skeleton sure has a strong sex drive. Sans was acting as the big spoon, letting his hand trail down your bare curves. “I really like this spot here.” Sans pinches at your outer thighs. “They are so squishy and soft… though my favorite spot is…” He gets closer to you, pressing his ribs against your back as his hand trails up your torso to give one of your breasts a squeeze. You can feel magic start to buzz around his pelvis._

_Does this guy have a turn off button? “Really Sans? I’m starting to think you are a sex addict.”_

_Sans snuggles close to you, his face pressed into the back of your neck and he inhales your scent. “Nah sweetheart, I’m just addicted to you.” He presses skeleton kisses on your skin as he played with your chest._

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything

Of anything and everything

_“I don’t get it…” You push his hand away and turn around to face him. “Why do you care for me so much already, you barely know anything about me or my history.”_

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

_Sans sighed, brushing some hair from your face. “I don’t need to know your history to know you as a person. Who you are is who I fell for. Sure, knowing your past can explain why you do this or dislike that, but it won’t affect how I feel for you. I fell for someone who is headstrong, capable of pretty much everything, sticks to their morals, cares for others, provides mercy to those who deserve it, you are on the same level of sass as Mettaton but not a bitch about it, I find you humerus, and to top it all off, you are gorgeous and have a sweet ass.” Sans slaps your butt playfully. “Besides, I think I already know enough about your past and your past relationships to understand you.”_

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine

There’s no going back

_He rolls his body on top of yours and starts to trail kisses down your neck. “But I don’t know much about you other than that you slept with strangers to get over a woman that you loved… still love?”_

Mark my words

This love will make you levitate

Like a bird

Like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away

_Sans paused. “We don’t need to talk about her. There was a time that I deeply cared for her like that. We could tell jokes to each other for hours. But she made her choice, now I’m making my own. This one is the best decision I've ever made.” Sans’ kisses trailed down even lower. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and started to kiss your inner thighs. You shiver at the gentle stokes he was giving your hips. His tongue swept across his teeth as he came closer. You arch your back gasping at his electrifying touch that didn’t stop throughout the night._

It’s in the palm of your hand now baby

It’s a yes or no, no maybe

So just be sure before you give it all to me

All to me, give it all to me

* * *

 

You looked to the audience as you sung, now at Muffet’s establishment.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine_

_There’s no going back_

Muffet sat at her table, sipping at some tea as she watched. You notice that people tend to look her way a lot, though who could blame them. She was wearing this elegant dress that didn’t expose her, yet hugged her body in a way that showed off her curves in the sexiest ways.

_She’s a beast_

_I call her Karma_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shorty’s heart is on steroids_

_Cause her love is so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_

_Me and my Sleeping Beauty_

_I’m gon’ put her in a coma_

_Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care_

_She ride me like a roller coaster_

_Turned the bedroom into a fair_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

_But shorty’s so dope_

_I messed around and got addicted_

You completely focused on the song; part of your deal with Muffet is to perform at her place for the day so you can decide if you want to stay at Grillby’s or work for her, and she’ll tell you what you want to know.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I’m coming at you_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine_

_There’s no going back_

The room was filled with applause and cheering. You took a bow and stepped off stage as the band took over. You made your way over to Muffet, who was still slowly clapping for you with a pair of her hands. “That was lovely, dearie~” She motioned for you to sit. “Are you sure you want to stay at Grillby’s? You are more suited for my restaurant, I think.” She pushes a dessert towards you along with spider cider.

 

“Thanks, but I rather like the people there. It feels like a home to me.” You really did love the environment there, and the regulars were all so inviting and kind, despite it being a bar. Plus, Sans is stationed there…

 

“You thinking about that lazybones again?” Your face instantly heats up. “I see, so you really do feel deeply for him. I am actually quite surprised that walking boner actually locked down his attention on another woman besides _her_.” Muffet leans back as she sips at her tea.

 

You swallow down the knot that formed in your throat. “So, who was she?”

 

“Hmm? The woman that Sans had fallen completely in love with to only have his heart broken to the point that he tried to heal it with the physical affection of strange women?” Muffet raised an eyebrow at you, a teasing gleam in all her eyes.

 

“Yes! Tell me the story already. Sans won't say a word to me.” You pout. This has been going on for hours; she would always tease you then send you up on stage without telling you anything. It was quite frustrating.

 

Muffet lowered her cup politely and crossed her arms. “Yes, that sounds about right. He is probably trying to protect both of you from any drama forming, but based on recent events, it might be best to let you in on this little well known but unspoken secret.” She leaned in on the table, motioning you closer. You leaned in to hear her whisper. “Sans the slutty skeleton was in a relationship with the oh-so charming and lovely Madam Toriel.”

 

Your jaw drops. “The Boss’s wife?!” You vaguely remember meeting her twice. The first time was when she was healing the scar on your chest.

 

Muffet nodded and leaned back, sipping her tea again. “Yes, though the Boss and Madam were separated at the time. They had only recently reconciled, but she had made a commitment to Sans that she had to break off. My kind sometimes eats their significant others when they are done with them, but even I thought she was cruel towards him.” She looked sadly at her cup. “I have always had high regards for Madam Toriel, considering she watched over a few of my spiders that were separated from the group Underground, and she always seemed well put together. Well except for when she drinks, and then she is just plain silly, she may have even sworn but I can’t confirm that for sure. Anyways, her and Sans were extremely close Underground. When we came to the surface a relationship seemed to blossom between them; it was only natural for them to get together.”

 

“But…”

 

“But then Toriel must have had second thoughts. Frisk, not intentionally from what I saw, started calling the Boss dad. The Boss was with them constantly, teaching them the ways of the Mafia, in contents for a child. I assume since Frisk was calling her mother and Asgore father, Toriel started to feel conflicted between providing a normal family, to an extent, for her child and be with someone who is familiar. Or to pursue a future with someone new that she clearly has a connection with. As you can tell, she made her choice and didn’t say a word about it till it was happening.” You feel yourself munching on the dessert as you listened to the story. It was just like a love story from a tele-novella.

 

“So, she just left him for her ex-husband who took in her child? Maybe she was just reminded of, you know, the good times.” You pointed out. She was very kind to you when you met her briefly.

 

Muffet shook her head. “This is the part most people don’t entirely know about, dearie: Toriel left him, high and dry; never looked back as she abandoned him… Sans soon joined the Mafia and climbed the ranks fast. He had skills that he was too lazy to show to others. Since his brother finally joined as a lowly soldier, he had a ‘reason’ to work harder. But he was actually trying to find a way to get close to Toriel. She let him and soon, they started having secret meetings.”

 

You looked at her confusedly. “How do you know that?”

 

“Fufufufu~ dearie, that is what I specialize in. Getting intel and dirt on others, with the use of my pets. No one suspects spiders to be spies.” Muffet pets a spider that sat on her lap. “I have many pets posted in many areas, including the Boss’s house and Grillby’s. There is very little I don’t know, ___.” She smirked at you as your jaw dropped.

 

“You spied on us?!” You backed away from her, appalled.

 

She chuckled at you. “Dearie, I don’t use my information unless I have to. And don’t worry, my pets don’t follow people out of the bar unless necessary… though, you did scar one of my spiders. You really shouldn’t do that sort of thing on a piano.” Your face is burning up. Great, a spider saw you get freaky with your bone-boy and told someone about it. “Anyways, Sans and Toriel would spend secret alone time together. They didn’t do anything too scandalous, other than holding hands and telling way too many bad puns. She started to lead him on I believe and I was disgusted by this. I thought, Sans, really? Going after a married woman that had already turned you down, and the wife of your boss? Then I had a change of perspective when my pet told me something they noticed.”

 

“What?”

 

“You must be very cautious ___. A jealous woman can be a very dangerous threat, especially one that can use fire magic.” Muffet reached out to pat your hand. “I didn’t come back from a mission because I finished it early; I had someone I trusted take over for me. I was ordered to come back. Toriel made the call and demanded that I hurry back to collect you. In the past, there were other women that had gotten close to Sans, nothing serious but not random flings. Suddenly, Toriel would be at the bar all the time, sometimes she would scare those women away or they'd leave Sans since he was still lovesick over her. Other times, they would disappear completely.” You feel a shiver run down your back. “Now, I don’t believe that Toriel is the type to whack people off and those women were floozies, but I wouldn’t put it past her to find a way to make them vanish. Sans didn’t question it too much, but I noticed and kept an eye or two out for him. I rather enjoy his brother’s company, especially when Mettaton is preforming here. It’s fun seeing that walking drama queen sex-toy become shy and stumble. It’s the least I could do.”

 

You chuckled at her momentarily before looking back down at your food. Suddenly, you didn’t feel like eating. “So, Toriel asked for you to get me away from Sans?”

 

“Yes, but my spiders have told me all about you and they say that you are very kind. Even when you stumble across them, instead of killing them you scoop them into a cup and free them outside. Plus, I can see how much you guys love each other, this definitely won’t go unnoticed to Sans if you go missing.” You slam your head onto the table as she winked at you with the eyes on her left side.

 

You groan into the soft fabric. “We aren’t at that stage yet…”

 

“Fufufufu~ denial doesn’t help anybody. Now that you know about Sans and Toriel, this is what I suggest: You come work for me here, I will allow Sans to visit whenever he wants, and you can continue living peacefully under my protection here. There is not much I can do about Grillby’s since they use his place to do secret dealings under the bar that Toriel is in charge of handling. This will also give Sans the opportunity to finally break it off completely with Toriel once she finds out that your relationship is still happening despite your transfer of stations.” You looked up at Muffet, your chin now propping you up. “But… it is also a backup plan. Sans has been in love with Toriel for years, if Toriel shows interest in starting their relationship up again… two months ago, I would bet my delicious croissants on him agreeing to it, now I am unsure. He seems quite serious about you, but there is always a chance…”

 

“I don’t think so. When I spoke to him about it, he said that he had given up on her completely and that he wants to be with me.” You sit up straight as you stare into her bigger set of eyes.

 

Muffet sighed. “I know, but those are just words. As we can see throughout this entire situation, people don’t always do what they say will do. Toriel is coming to claim what she thinks she has a right to because he said that he loved her in the past. Whether she actually loves him, I can’t entirely say for sure since I can’t read people’s minds. Their actions are what I look at, and Sans always went back to her when she called for him. Just be aware of that being a possibility.”

 

You don’t like how this conversation is going. “… What would I be doing here if I do come to work for you?” You change the subject.

 

“You’ll be in operating my front business. So the same as at Grillby’s, but I’ll be using you to bring more costumers in, for both my baked goods and side job.” Does every monster do something illegal or what?

 

You raise an eyebrow at her. “Now, what kind of side job are we talking here?”

 

“Dearie, you honestly think humans were the first ones to think of using magic as a drug?” She pointed to the back room as a few people paid someone to enter through a door. That’s some shady stuff over there. From the way that exchange went, it has to be where all the drugs are kept. “We were peddling concentrated magic as ‘mood enhancers’ since before they started using dust. The difference is that ours doesn’t have long term consequences, like death and unhealthy addiction. We place our magic with a certain type of feeling to it, some either it be in this patch or one of my tasty spider cookies, and the magic makes you feel exactly that for a day or two. So lets say we have a human who has that sadness disease, they take a shot of our magic and that dark feeling inside them is pushed away to make them happy again.”

 

“How is that illegal? Sounds like something we actually need in society. It’s literally the chill pill that they all need.” You cross your arms as Muffet nodded in agreement.

 

“Why is marijuana illegal while the government sells drugs that are on the same level of heroin? Money of course. FDA doesn’t want to approve it because it will make quite a few companies go under, despite knowing that a large part of their population would greatly benefit from this.” Muffet shrugged. “Oh well, more money for me and my lovely spiders.”

 

And more reason to hate on humanity. Seriously… You sigh to yourself. “At least not all drugs out there are as bad as heroin.”

 

“Hmm, yes, so what do you think? Willing to come work for me now or are you going to stay at Grillby's with a hit on your head from Madam Toriel for your one true bone?” Muffet smiled at you as she took a sip of her tea.

 

The answer was obvious. “I’m staying at Grillby’s.”

 

* * *

 

“You really don’t mind if I do one more performance? Mettaton always got mad at me…” BP scratched his head, unsure of himself. Muffet brought one her men under her command with her, a cat monster called BP, to take your place as help for the day at Grillby’s. He was about to do another song when you and Muffet called to let him know that they were on their way.

 

“Nah, it’ll be fun. I’ll cheer you on.” You told him over the phone. “I’ll get to be a customer for a day. Go sing your little heart out.”

 

“’lright… see you then boss.” He hung up the phone

 

“Fufufu~ so my little kitty is going to sing for us, how exciting!” Muffet giggled in the back seat of her car. “I’m so glad I had my pets record his performance today. More proof that he has talent, unlike what that metal trap says.”

 

You chuckle along with her and look at your phone. A text from Sans asking where you were. You sent him a quick reply that you are on your way back but he never responded…

 

_You and me, we made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof's in a way it hurts_

Sans tapped the bar, waiting for you to show up. He can’t believe Grillby let Muffet take you. Sans hasn’t seen you in a few days, and he is dying for your presence, your touch. Annoying…

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

“Hello Sans.” Toriel came over to stand next to Sans.

 

Sans almost fell out of his seat as he looked over to Toriel who was smiling sweetly at him. “T-Tori? What are you doin here?”

 

“I need to talk to you about something important, do you mind if we go to the back?” She motioned for him to the back room.

 

“Uh… sure?” Sans stood up and they went to the back room.

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

You and Muffet enter to see BP singing his heart out on stage. “I’m going to take a seat.” Muffet whispered to you.

 

“Okay, I’m going to see if I can find Sans.” You walk over to the bar.

_You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable_

_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

“Hey Grillby, I’m back. You see where Sans went? He was sending me so many texts, freaking out, I figured I’d show him my face.” Grillby motioned towards the back. “Thanks.”

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

You hear voices coming from the other side, sounds like people are arguing. The music is so loud that you can’t hear what is being said.

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

You push open the door, but freeze halfway. There was Toriel and Sans, bodies pressed up against each other as they shared a kiss. Her arms are wrapped around him and his hands are gripping onto her. You feel sick. Backing away, you head straight to your room. To pack your bags.

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, know_

_I know I'm not the only one_

You walk over to Muffet with all your things as she claps for BP. “Jessica, what’s with all those bags?”

 

BP runs over to you and Muffet. “I changed my mind. I’m going with you. BP, do you think you can stay here to help out Grillby?” He gives you a nod, sensing your mood. “Also can you tell him I’m sorry I won’t be coming back?”

 

“Oh dearie, why are you crying?” Muffet reached up to you, handing you multiple handkerchiefs with her multiple arms.

 

“I didn’t think it would happen… I froze… and now I want to get away before I do something I regret more than leaving him…” Muffet wraps a caring arm around you, leading you out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	11. Your turn to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel confronts Sans  
> (Sans PoV of the last ch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this faster than i usually do.  
> hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors, let me know  
> only used one song today and its at the end  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OBGdwT8jsQ

“And I’m back!” Sans teleported right into Grillby’s, excited to finally be done with the meetings at Asgore’s base. Someone yelped at his sudden appearance and glass shattered to the floor. Sans looked over to see BP cleaning up the glass and placing it on a tray. “Oh, sorry about that BP.”

 

“It’s fine…” BP looked up at him with a strained smile before standing up and walking over to the back.

 

Sans sat down as Grillby placed a bottle of ketchup in front of him. “Why is BP here?” Sans motioned towards the cat monster with the bottle.

 

“He is filling in for Jessica today; she had gone to have a conversation with Miss Muffet….” Sans did a spit-take.

 

“W-WHAT?!” Sans took out his phone and started calling you. No answer… Sans sent a text for you to call him and to let him know where you are. He puts the phone on the counter and drums the counter as he waits for a reply. “I can’t believe you let her go with Muffet, once you enter that spiders nest, you never come out!”

 

“Sans… I doubt Miss Muffet would do anything like that…” Grillby cleaned a cup in front of him while speaking in calming voice.

 

Sans narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, sure, and you don’t have the _hots_ for her either.” Grillby’s face went completely blue as he fumbled with the glass; a hissimg sound was coming from him as he tried to recover his collected demeanor.

 

“Heh heh, he said shut up.” Red Bird laughed three seats over from Sans. After that, Sans sat at the bar quietly staring at his phone, waiting. Maybe he should put a tracking device on your from now on… is that too much? But he hates not knowing where you are. He doesn’t doubt that you can protect yourself but… There is this very empty and painful feeling in his chest without you here. His phone went off and he rushed to open it. You'd finally replied and you are on your way back. Sans feels his smile widen now that he knows that you are alright. Sans doesn’t even notice the band and BP starting up.

_You and me, we made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof's in a way it hurts_

Sans tapped the bar waiting for you to show up. He can’t believe Grillby let Muffet take you. Sans hasn’t seen you in a few days, and he is dying for your presence, your touch. Annoying…

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

“Hello Sans.” Toriel came over standing next Sans.

 

Sans almost fell out of his seat as he looked over to Toriel, who was smiling sweetly at him. “T-Tori? What are you doin' here?”

 

“I need to talk to you about something important, do you mind if we go to the back?” She motioned him to the back room.

 

“Uh… sure?” Sans stood up and they went to the back room. He turned to her as she entered the room. “So what’s up?”

 

“I wanted to… talk to you about staying…” Toriel fiddled with her bag. She gave him a shy smile. “I don’t want you to leave the Family. I know things have been awkward and-”

 

“More than that, it has been down right painful.” Sans said in a serious tone. It really has been rough on him, with all these mixed signals he gets from her. “You really are a confusing person, ya know that?”

 

Toriel looked to the side, unable to look him in the eyes. “I know… I just… I don’t want to lose you… you are really important to me…”

 

Sans sighed, leaning against the shelving. Heh, this is where you were when you first found him back here. “Tori… you can’t say that kind of thing anymore. I shouldn’t even be calling you Tori anymore, Madam Toriel…or should I say… Mrs. Dreemurr?”

 

Toriel looked like he had just stabbed her. “Sans… please don’t do that. We are… friends… please, don’t leave the Family. We need you. I need you.” She took a step closer towards him with pleading eyes.

 

“Are we friends? You see, friends would at least have the decency to talk to you before making a life changing decision, to explain why they are doing this, and to actually try to make it better. Instead, you ran away.” Sans spat out bitterly. He is still really hurt by how she treated him; it was like she never thought about or respected his feelings. Friends don’t do that to each other.

 

Toriel was on the verge of tears. “I know, I made a mistake, I know that more than ever now. I’m so sorry that I never talked to you about me making up with Asgore. I should have, it might have stopped me from making this huge mistake.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we could have gone back to being good friends like we were before instead of whatever this is now.” Sans motioned between the two of them. Sure Sans would have been upset that she choose the Boss over him, but he would have gotten over it so much easier since he would have known exactly what had gone down to cause her to be with him.

 

Toriel shakes her head. “No, Sans… that isn’t what I regret.”

 

“Uh, then what is it? Am I missing something?” Sans raised an eyebone at her.

 

“If I would have talked to you about my confused feelings, then I would have realized how I truly felt sooner.” Toriel took another step closer to him, only a foot away now. “Sans… I love you; I am truly and utterly in love with you… I know that now…I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you…”

 

Sans’ eye lights went out completely. Say what? “Uh… Toriel?”

 

“I shouldn’t have gone back to Asgore. I should have stayed with you… I just didn’t know it till I saw that I was going to lose you completely from my life. I got scared and I realized that I can’t be happy if you aren’t in my life. I want to be happy, Sans, I want to be happy with you again.” Toriel rested her paws on his shoulders.

 

Sans chuckles to himself as tears swell up in his eye sockets. Sans has been dying to hear those words for years, but things are different now and he doesn’t want to hear those words from Toriel anymore. He wants you to say them to him… he wants you… “Heh, sorry Madam Toriel, but my SOUL belongs to someone else.”

 

Toriel blinked away her tears and she became frantic. “B-But you said you love me!”

 

Sans tried to push her paws away. “Yeah, but I don’t anymore. You’ll always have a special place in my figuratively speaking heart, but I don’t trust you with my SOUL. That is for sure.” Sans smiled to himself, thinking about you. He knows you would treat his SOUL more gently than anyone else would.

 

Toriel looked furious as she held onto him. “No… give me another chance Sans… please.”

 

“Toriel, get ahold of yourself. Everything that we had is over, you said so yourself a few months ago. What changed?” Sans looked at her in confusion.

 

“She did… She happened! She just walked in out of nowhere and suddenly you guys are together. I don’t like that, I hate seeing you look at her the same way you used to look at me, I hate hearing about you getting together, and I hate her for taking you away from me! I want us to be together and her to just leave with Muffet like I ordered her to.”

 

“What do you mean you ordered-” Sans’ words were cut off as Toriel crush her mouth against his, holding him tight to her. Sans gripped onto her clothing, trying to pull her away from him. She wouldn’t move away. Sans can feel himself getting angrier at her, he was trying to keep calm but this is crossing the line. Sans’ magic fired up and Toriel’s body was engulfed with magic as she was pulled away from him. “ENOUGH!” Sans glared at her with his one eye glowing bright blue and yellow.

 

“But Sans I-”

 

“Stop. Enough of this bull crap. I told you that I don’t want to be with you. I’m with Jessica now, just accept that I love her, not you. You need to have a serious talk with your HUSBAND!” Sans glared at her, furious that she was throwing herself at him out of what seems to be stupid jealousy.

 

Toriel seemed to have calmed down as Sans’ words sunk in. “You… You love her?”

 

“Yes, I love her… holy shit… I love her… Oh stars…” Sans just realized what he had confessed. He didn’t expect that. He felt his face instantly heat up as a blush took over his entire skull, he no longer could concentrate on using his magic to hold Toriel back and the blue magic disappeared from her body, causing her to fall to the floor. Sans was holding his skull as he continued to freak out. “Shit… I said that I love her… how am I supposed to look her in the face without thinking about that… what if I blurt it out by accident… ssssshhhiiiiiiitttt….” Sans squats onto the ground, completely forgetting that Toriel was still in the room.

 

“S-Sans… you… I…” Sans looks up to see Toriel sitting on the floor still, she was crying into her paws.

 

Sans stood up, fully composed again. “I get it, I can’t say I’ll forgive you anytime soon, but in the future, I might… so for now, stay away from me and Jessica. Or else you’ll **H A V E   A   V E R Y   B A D   T I M E**.” He walked out the door as Toriel continued to cry.

 

Sans sat back down at the bar with a big sigh. “You don’t mind that I take over for Jessica for a while? She said that she is sorry that she isn’t coming back.” Sans head shot up at the sound of your name.

 

“What did you just say? Where is Jessica?” BP looked at Sans and just hissed at him before going back to work. “What the fuck? What is happening with Jessica?”

 

“I don’t know… she came in with Muffet during BP’s song, she went looking for you and then came back with bags in her hands… She left with Muffet soon after that… Did you two argue? I heard yelling in the back…” Sans’ eye sockets grew wide as the lights went out.

 

“Shit…”

 

* * *

 

Sans teleported to Muffet’s place instantly. He ran threw her front doors, Muffet was sitting at a table sipping on tea in the empty restaurant. “Where is she?”

 

“Now why should I tell you?” Muffet was unfazed by Sans' appearance. “I don’t appreciate you slamming my doors like that; don’t you think you have done enough damage for the day… seriously, with Toriel, Sans? I thought you'd learned your lesson by now.”

 

“And I thought you knew everything? Don’t you have a little spy there at all times?” Sans retorted, looking around for you.

 

Muffet lowered her cup. “I do.”

 

“Then you know that I was not a consenting party. Jessica! Come out, I need to talk to you!” Sans yelled as loud as he could for you.

 

Muffet glared at Sans. “I don’t know that, for all I know, you are here to break it off with Jessica to be with Toriel who will, in return, treat you like nothing more than a friend and won’t leave Asgore as she promised before.”

 

“I don’t want Toriel, not anymore. I want Jessica, and I want to speak with her now!” Sans slammed a fist on the table, making some of her tea spill from the cup.

 

Muffet sighed. “I don’t know, your previous actions cause me to mistrust you with her. I know I barely met her a few hours ago, but I really do like her. I don’t want her to get hurt more than she already has…”

 

“Please… it is all a misunderstanding…” Muffet sighed again and pointed to the stage. “Thanks…” Sans ran towards the stage as fast as he could. He went to the back where the dressing rooms were. Mettaton had demanded to have them when he committed to performing at Muffet’s. He saw a light was coming from under one of the doors; he could feel a small tug towards it, his SOUL telling him you were in there. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. “___?”

 

There you were, unpacking your clothing into a drawer. You turned up to look at him with a blank expression and puffy eyes. “Get out Sans.”

 

Ouch. Sans entered the room and shut the door behind him. “No, I need to talk to you. Did you… did you see…”

 

“You kissing Toriel, the Boss’s wife? Yes, yes I did.” You say flatly as you continued to unpack.

 

Sans felt his sins crawl up his back. “But I didn’t want to kiss her-”

 

“Really? No part of you was secretly thrilled to finally kiss the woman that you been in love with for years?” Shit… Muffet must have told you… fucking spiders…

 

Sans sighed, rubbing his skull. “Sweetheart, that was a long time ago, I don’t feel that way about her anymore.”

 

“Oh really, then why were you having secret meetings with her till recently? Why wouldn’t you tell me that the woman you were so madly in love with was the same woman who is married to your Boss, the head of the Monster Mafia? That you had to see her every day and be around her often? He could have you dusted if he finds out that you guys were having secret meetings, even more so now that you guys made out in the same place where you fucked random strangers that came onto you.” You slammed the drawer shut angrily.

 

Sans flinched when you turned around with a piercing glare before opening another bag. “I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me. I pushed her away. I don’t feel anything for her anymore-”

 

“Speaking of your Boss, he called me and he told me something interesting. Seems like Max was able to find out where the meeting is and told you. Monsters are being evacuated and everything is going smoothly. That was nice to hear, but you know what isn’t nice to hear? That you and Undyne are going to lead a group of your most skilled men to take out everyone at that meeting… even though I told you it would be too dangerous and reckless.” Your shoulders were visibly shaking as you started throwing things out of the bag.

 

Sans was beginning to sweat. “I-I was going to tell you that… I only just started to-” You throw a book at Sans.

 

“LIAR! You and Undyne were planning this the day after we met with Max. Asgore said that at your meeting you presented a well thought out plan. I told you specifically to not get involved with this. There are too many variables in this. It’s already going to be a blood bath, why add dust to this as well? You should damn well know that this is a trap for everyone, including you guys. They want you guys to come out, sending your strongest so they can kill you and leave the other monsters defenseless.” You have tears running down your face as you yell at Sans; he so desperately wants to hold you. He walks towards you but you shake your head. “Please don’t.”

 

“___, I…”

 

“Please don’t do this, please call it off. Let them kill each other. It will be easier to take out the two that will be left over if we just sit this out. I don’t want to have someone come tell me that your remains are being sold on the market too… I don’t think I can handle it… why do you keep taking these risks? Why would you let Toriel kiss you if you didn’t want her to?” You plea with him, the hurt look on your face was SOUL crushing.

 

Sans kept moving towards you as you cried more heavily into your hands. “I just want to finish this as quickly as possible. The sooner this is over the sooner we can get out of this. ___, I want to leave the Family and I want to take you with me. I want a normal life with you without all this death and gangs being a part of it.” Sans launches at you, hugging you tightly.

 

“No, let go of me.” You struggle against him. “Are you sure you aren’t just using me to run away from your feelings for Toriel and the wrath of Asgore? How could I honestly trust you when you make suicide plans behind my back and hide important details from me?” Sans isn’t letting you go.

 

Tightening his grip around you so you would stop struggling, Sans whispered in your ear. “You can trust me, if you want proof, then you can have my SOUL. I’ll give anything to have you.”

 

“Sans… how can you give me something that might not even be around long enough for me too love it properly…I… I just can’t handle this right now…I… just leave please…”

 

“Don’t say that…”

 

“I can’t trust you and I’m too emotional right now, so please just leave…” Sans looks you in the eyes; they were so red from all the tears that were still spilling out. He cupped your face with both hands, trying to wipe away the tears. You looked so uncertain and confused and hurt. It pained him.

 

“Don’t make me go… I don’t want to be without you…” Sans pressed his teeth to your lips, but you didn’t respond like usual. “___, please…”

 

“I… don’t want you to sacrifice your life if it can be prevented… promise you won’t go through with it…” You gripped onto his sleeve as you pleaded with him again.

 

Sans sighed, this is why he hates promises. “I can’t, sweetheart… I have to do this…”

 

“I want to be with you for as long as I live, but I don’t want you to be a pile of ashes during it.” The tears come back and Sans rubs his forehead against yours. “I need you Sans, I need you in my life… but right now, I can’t look at you…” You pull away from him and out of his grasp.

 

“___, I… I lo-”

 

“Stop! Just go, please!” You push him away and turn around. Sans feels completely defeated, but he hasn’t lost hope.

 

Sans hugs you from behind. “I’ll go, but I’ll be back later for you. That I can promise you.” He lets go of you and teleports home, leaving you behind at Muffet’s.

 

* * *

 

BP stood up front with the band. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

 

_You were my sun, you were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance, made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

_You don't have to say, what you did_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance_

_With you and me_

_There'll never be_

_Don't it make you sad?_

It has been a few days now since you have left. Sans was sitting at Grillby’s drinking a Bloody Mary as he brooded over what has transpired. How did he get back to drinking over a heartbreak?

_You told me you love me_

_Why did you leave me all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me on the phone_

_Girl I refuse_

_You must have me confused with some other guy_

_The bridges were burned_

_Now it’s your turn, to cry_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

“Sans...” Toriel sat down at the bar next to him, Sans barely grunted an acknowledgment.

 

“Shouldn’t you be home with your husband? Or are you running away again? You seem to be really good at that.” Sans knocked back his drink. “Want to turn my bro against me now too? Or maybe just dust me off since you've broken me in all other ways possible?”

_You know that they say somethings are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to him_

_And you know it_

_Don't act like you don't know it_

_All of these things people told me_

_Keep messing with my head_

_Should've picked honesty_

_Then you may not have thought it_

“I’m sorry, I just…” Toriel nervously straightens out her dress.

 

Sans rolled his eye lights. “‘I’ ‘I’, that’s all you ever say. It is always about you, have you ever stopped to think about how your actions would affect us?”

_You don't have to say, what you did_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance_

_With you and me_

_There'll never be_

_Don't it make you sad?_

“Things weren’t going the way you wanted, so you ran away. The same thing happened when you first left Asgore and then left me. You just wanted the attention on you. As soon as you captured Asgore’s again, you went after me, and then got rid of the competition. So what? You want me to be forever alone and miserable as you live happily with Asgore? That isn’t fair to either of us.” Sans slammed his empty glass on the counter.

_You told me you love me_

_Why did you leave me all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me on the phone_

_Girl I refuse_

_You must have me confused with some other guy_

_The bridges were burned_

_Now it's your turn, to cry_

Toriel couldn’t form any words. She jumped when her phone rang. She looked at it, but didn’t answer the call. Sans snatched the phone from her. “Hey Asgore, yeah she is at Grillby’s. She hasn’t come home? Yeah, well she did something fucking stupid. You should come down here and have a nice long chat with your wife.” Sans hung up and threw her phone back at her. “Stay here till your husband comes, capiche?”

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Oh!_

_The damage is done_

_so I guess I be leaving_

Sans stands up and puts on his coat. “Now we are done, don’t come near me unless it is business related and don’t ever go near Jessica for any reason. Goodbye Madam Toriel.” Sans tips his hat after dropping a bag on the counter and teleports away.

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a riiiiiivvvvveerrrr_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “What’s this?” Grillby lifted up the bag and looked inside. He instantly dropped it in shock and it fell over, spilling gold coins. “Did Sans just… pay… his tab?” Grillby blinked a few times and raised a hand in the air.
> 
> “What are you-”
> 
> SMACK
> 
> Grillby had slapped himself as hard as he could. “It’s not a dream…FINALLY!” Grillby collected the money but then froze. “Wait…is this a prank?... He would never… he… something is wrong… I don’t know what to trust anymore…”


End file.
